En la Eternidad
by inumoonhp05
Summary: R.A. InuxKag Es el primer día de clases en la Universidad. Inuyasha no lo cree, se estará enamorando? es la primera vez que algo así le pasa... y Aome le corresponderá?...LEMON...TERMINADO! al fin...
1. El primer encuentro

Hola de nuevo. A pesar de que es mi tercer fic, es mi primera realidad alterna así que espero les guste. La verdad es que le pongo un poquitillo de mi experiencia jeje ojalá les guste…

Ah por cierto, ya saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko (bendita sea!) así que bueno aquí está el fic…

**En la Eternidad**

**I.. _El _**_Primer Encuentro._

**E**ra una mañana hermosa el sol relucía tras las montañas del templo. Aome acababa de levantarse, caminó hacia su ventana para ver el hermoso amanecer. Estiró los brazos y esbozó un gran suspiro.

Hoy es el gran día…- se incorporó y comenzó a cambiarse para ir a la escuela. Era su primer día en la Universidad tenía 18 años, estaba un poco nerviosa pero la reconfortaba el hecho de que su amiga Sango estaría con ella.

Habían estado juntas desde la primaria, eran inseparables, casi hermanas.

Aome bajó a desayunar y el teléfono estaba sonando.

Aome, es sango..-

Ya voy-

Bueno?

Aome?

Sí..

Lista?

Bueno eso creo, estoy un poco nerviosa… tu no?

Algo, pero ya se nos pasará no?

Si, supongo..

Bien, solo te llamaba para decirte que te veré en la entrada de la escuela ok? Estaré con Miroku…

Muy bien nos veremos ahí

Sango había conocido a Miroku en la graduación de la prepa, en el hotel en donde había sido la fiesta (imáginense que hacía en un hotel). Salieron un buen tiempo hasta que por fin él hizo la gran pregunta.

Era dos años mayor a Sango, pero, a quien le importaba? Al menos a Sango no.

Ya me voy!- Aome se dirigió hacia la puerta, se puso los zapatos y salió de su casa, directo a la Universidad.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente, acababa de salir de una no tan buena relación con un chico llamado hojo. El chico la quería y Aome a él pero parecía como si ella fuese su conejillo de Indias, siempre estaba recibiendo pósimas, plantas y remedios caseros para cualquier mínimo detalle. Hasta un simple dolor de cabeza era motivo para que Hojo quisiera recetar a Aome. De cualquier modo, él se había ido a estudiar medicina a Estados Unidos. La prepa la terminó de pansazo, era verdad no era una buena estudiante pero que más daba? La había terminado. Y ahora esto, el primer día de clases sobre la carrera de su elección, Psicología, una carrera bastante larga pero ella sentía los dotes suficientes como para ser una psicóloga.

Llegó a la entrada de la Universidad, pero ni sango ni Miroku estaban ahí.

"tal vez llegué un poco temprano"- pensó entró a la escuela, quiso conocerla, saber en donde ese encontraría su aula caminó sin rumbo y comenzó a sentirse perdida. Era un lugar bastante grande había cinco edificios, todos iguales, acomodados en fila. Sacó un papel de su bolsa y lo revisó.

Aula 4-b debe ser el segundo edificio, supongo…

Caminó hacia él y subió las escaleras.

-Aula 4 aquí es… ay! Tenga cuidado…

Sin darse cuenta había chocado con un joven alto de cabello blanco (se que no es muy común pero que color iba a ser?) vestía un pantalón blanco y una playera beige, sus ojos eran de un color dorado profundo e intenso.

Lo siento señorita, iba distraído leyendo, permítame.. – En un rápido movimiento juntó la bolsa de Aome y la hoja que se le habían caído.

Gra.. gracias..- Aome había permanecido inmóvil cuando vio los ojos dorados de aquél joven.

Aula 4-b eh?... es a donde te diriges?-

Sí.. es mi primer día y buscaba mi aula..-

Claro, solo que este es el edificio d, el que buscas es el penúltimo.-

Ah! Muchas gracias-

Si quieres puedo acompañarte-

no te molestes muchas gracias-

No es molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de chocar contigo-

Bueno gracias-

Bajaron las escaleras del edificio y se dirigieron hacia el edificio b.

Así que es tu primer día eh?

Sí.

y, que estudiarás?

Psicología

Ah! En serio? Que bien… por cierto creo que no me he presentado mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho,

yo soy Aome Higurashi

Aome, que lindo nombre…

Gracias…

Llegamos este es el edificio b, en el primer piso encontrarás tu aula..

Muchas gracias sesshomaru

Fue un palcer…- Se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después alejarse.

Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Sesshomaru era muy apuesto, no lo podía negar.

Aome! Con que aquí estabas. Estábamos esperándote allá afuera que pasó? Sango y Miroku fueron directo hacia la chica que yacía aún quieta por lo recién ocurrido.

lo siento chicos es que llegué temprano y quise ver en donde se encontraba el aula-

Bien ya no importa-

Así se encontraban los tres cuando se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, detrás de ellos..

Miroku!-

Un chico de cuerpo atlético, bien parecido se acercaba a ellos. Vestía una playera tipo polo y unos jeans.

ah! Hola Inuyasha, que bien, así que seguirás aquí eh? Que bien, que bien-

Claro que seguiré aquí que esperabas?

Bueno como el semestre pasado comentaste que tu padre te necesitaba en China pues…

No, todavía no.- Quizó cambiar de tema y se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba solo, recorrió a las chicas con la vista y se detuvo en Aome. "ella, se parece a … no, no puede ser"…

Inuyasha?-

Ah?

Ella es Sango, mi novia, recuerdas que te platiqué de ella no?

ah, sí, claro, Sango…- Hizo una seña a su amigo para que le presentara a Aome

Ah! Claro y ella es Aome

hola mucho gusto, Inuyasha-

Hola…- Aome se detuvo al ver los ojos dorados del chico… "Sus ojos son como los de.." -Perdón como dijiste que te llamas?

Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho-

….."son hermanos"…..

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado, y sino de todos modos déjenme saberlo si? …. Submit reviews!


	2. II Recuerdos

_**II.- Recuerdos**_

Sí, tenían que serlo, ese apellido no era muy común. Además esos ojos, eran idénticos. Unos hermosos ojos dorados.

Bien, bien pues creo que tenemos que asistir a algunas cuantas clases no?. Miroku se acercó a Sango y le dio un beso en los labios. – Nos veremos después.

Sí.

nos vamos Inuyasha?

Si, claro.

Así se alejaron de las chicas. Aome todavía se encontraba indagando un poco en sus pensamientos, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de su amiga.

Aome? Estás bien? Pasa algo?

Ah? No, no estoy bien…

Ah ya veo… te gustó Inuyasha verdad?

Qué? No, claro que no… que cosas dices…

Aja! Ves? Siempre haces lo mismo, primero lo niegas pero después no hay quien te pare…

Sango! Estás loca… ya te dije que no…- Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ese tipo de conversaciones siempre lograban ese efecto en ella. Además estaba el hecho de que le había gustado Sesshomaru, y aunque, era muy amiga de Sango, sentía un poco de pena hablar de eso, así que optó por omitir el tema…

Estás roja! Lo sabía… no debes apenarte Aome, Inuyasha es muy apuesto, digo, además de ser hijo de un gran mandatario de Japón verdad?...

Sango, sabes que a mí no me importa eso… y no tengo por que apenarme… ya te lo dije… Inuyasha no me gusta!... Mejor vamos al salón que ya es hora de clase, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra primer clase verdad?...

Si, si como digas…

Mientras tanto Miroku e Inuyasha caminaban hacia su aula…

Miroku, dime, no te parece que esa chica, Aome, se parece a..

Kikyo? Sí, pensé que no lo habías notado…

No serán familia verdad?

No, no lo creo… según sé ella solo tiene un hermano menor llamado Souta…

Ah, ya veo…

Inuyasha? Pasa algo?

No… nada… Bueno es solo que … recordé a Kikyo…

Ah… claro, sabes? Creo que ya es tiempo que te olvides de ella no crees?

No puedo Miroku… Alguien como ella no se olvida tan fácil…

FLASH BACK…

_-Inuyasha!.. amor, te estaba esperando…- La joven se acercó a Inuyasha y lo besó…_

_-Hola Kikyo… perdón mi padre me retuvo más tiempo…_

_-No te preocupes, negocios son negocios…_

_-No sé, no me agrada tener que seguir con el trabajo de mi padre, además ahí está Sesshomaru, por mí que se lo deje todo a él, no me importa…_

_-No digas tonterías Inuyasha… Es un gran legado.. harías mucho dinero.._

_-Feh! Y de que me serviría el dinero?... no me importa el dinero…_

_-Qué dices? _

_-Qué ocurre? No estarás conmigo por mi dinero verdad Kikyo?_

_La joven sintió como se le agolpaba la sangre… se puso nerviosa… no sabía que decir… -Ay! Claro que no Inuyasha, yo te quiero..- Se acercó al joven que la miraba con rostro incrédulo y lo besó..- No vamos ya?-_

_-Sí, claro…_

_Inuyasha no había estado muy de acuerdo con esa relación, su padre se la había impuesto, en realidad no le agradaba nada que le impusiera. A pesar de que era una joven bella, había algo que le decía a Inuyasha que no confiara en ella. El no era muy afecto a confiar en alguien. Tal vez era el hecho de haber crecido sin madre, ella había muerto cuando el nació, y al ser un hijo fuera del matrimonio, tuvo que soportar las criticas que lo juzgaban por ser el hijo de "la otra". Tenía a su medio hermano Sesshomaru, pero él también le guardaba un odio por haber tenido que compartir con él todo lo que pudo haber sido solo suyo._

_Inuyasha solo había podido confiar en una persona en toda su vida. Miroku había sido su amigo desde niños, siempre estaban en la casa del otro._

_Hubo un momento en el que quiso olvidarse de todo tipo de rencores y confiar más en Kikyo, después de todo era muy linda con él, siempre estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos, se preocupaba y parecía comprender cuando no podían estar juntos. Pero hubo algo que se lo impidió y con justa razón…_

_Estaban en un club, sentados conversaban muy tranquilos. Un hombre alto y de cabello negro llegó hasta ellos y saludó a Kikyo muy familiarmente…_

_-Hola Kikyo, Cómo estás?_

_La joven se mostró nerviosa y confundida… pero no quería que Inuyasha lo notara. Este, por el contrario, parecía normal, le pareció que era algún amigo de Kikyo que solo pasaba a saludarla._

_-Disculpe pero, como sabe mi nombre?_

_-No me recuerdas Kikyo? Soy yo Onigumo, bueno mis amigos me llaman Naraku…_

_-mmm… no, lo siento, no lo recuerdo.. sabe? Tal vez me confunda con alguien más…_

_-No, no lo creo… Estás igualita…_

_-Kikyo, pasa algo? Lo conoces?_

_-ah? No Inuyasha, nunca antes lo había visto… sabes tal vez esté borracho…_

_-Borracho? Vámos Kikyo en verdad no me recuerdas? Pero si hasta hace poco éramos MUY amigos lo olvidaste?..._

_-Ah! Pero que cosas dice joven…- Lo miró con conspiración y con los ojos le dio a entender que la esperara afuera… - Ya le dije no lo conozco…_

_-AH! Claro… quiero decir… perdón tiene razón tal vez esté confundiéndola, con permiso y disculpe las molestias…_

_-Pase… que tipo eh?_

_Inuyasha no quedó muy tranquilo.. Ese" tipo" parecía conocer bien a Kikyo, y pudo notar que su compañera se ponía algo nerviosa con su presencia. Además qué tipo, después de insistir tanto, acaba por retirarse con un "disculpe las molestias"?... Si ya era desconfiado esto le había causado más inquietud…_

_Kikyo se levantó de su asiento con la excusa de ir al tocador…_

_-Enseguida vuelvo…_

_-Sí, claro…_

_En otras circunstancias le hubiera creído, Qué mujer no va al tocador, pero esta vez no lo hizo ya que Kikyo caminó hacia el lado contrario al tocador, justo hacia la salida…_

…_."a dónde demonios va"?..._

_no lo dudó y fue a seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta… Escuchó la voz de la joven conversando con un hombre.._

_-Me puedes decir qué haces aquí?_

_-qué? Pensaste que te ibas a librar de mí tan fácil?_

_-Ja! Por favor Naraku, no digas tonterias… Sabes muy bien que mis intenciones no eran alejarme de ti… pero debo conseguir dinero…_

_-Si, claro… seguro te estás enamorando de ese idiota.._

_-No seas ridículo! Inuyasha solo es, mi banco personal…parece que no has terminado por entenderlo…_

_-más te vale que sea solo eso Kikyo…- Se acercó a la joven y la tomó por la cintura….- Sabes que no soportaría que un idiota como ese se quede con tigo… - después la besó… Y para estar comprometida con Inuyasha no puso demasiada resistencia… de hecho no puso alguna…_

_Inuyasha solo sintió como le hervía la sangre, a pesar de no haberse enamorado de Kikyo, le dolía en el orgullo el que le hubiese visto cara de símbolo de pesos (N/A: o dólares, euros o yenes)… después de que, por un momento, quería confiar en ella, dejarse llevar…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

Lo sé Inuyasha, pero deberías darte otra oportunidad no crees?... Ahí está Aome, piénsalo…

Feh! No digas tonterías…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar el pensar en Aome… era cierto tenía un gran parecido físico con Kikyo, pero, Aome tenía algo más… algo que Kikyo no tenía… ¿Qué era?...

Continuará….


	3. IIIConfesiones

**Jeje pues bueno aquí está el otro capítulo… antes que nada gracias a sakurakino y a kikyo88 por todo su apoyo y por motivarme a seguir escribiendo.. Gracias chicas!...**

**III.-** _Confesiones_

Las primeras dos clases del segundo día en la Universidad habían terminado y Aome junto con Sango salieron del salón para disfrutar de su receso.

Sango ya había notado extraña a su amiga, intentó preguntarle pero la chica solo le respondía "no es nada, locuras mías"…

Sango! Por aquí…- Miroku se divisaba a lo lejos cerca de la cafetería haciendo señas con las manos a su novia.

Ven Aome vamos con Miroku…-

-Sí, claro…-

InuYasha, mira, ahí viene Aome…

Feh! Y eso que?... no comiences con tus ridiculeces miroku te lo advierto…-

Ay! No lo niegues Inuyasha, sé tus gustos… vamos te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y tétricamente hablando, eso es como tener un agujero negro en ella eh?...

Mis gustos?... de que demonios estás hablando MIroku?...

Vamos, ellas es muy bonita… y es soltera… por lo menos podría hacerte olvidarte de ella no crees?

Me estás proponiendo que la utilice?...

No, no … solo digo que un clavo saca otro clavo… no?...

Maldito libidinoso…

Ser de poca fe… deberías confiar en mis consejos…

Su platica se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Sango y Aome….

Hola… - saludó a su pareja con un beso en los labios. Inuyasha y Aome voltearon a verse entre sí lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran….

Vamos, vamos renten un cuarto… ay mas personas presentes aquí…- Inuyasha quiso interrumpir esa escena nada agradable para los otros dos amigos…

Ja! No es que estés celoso verdad?...- Miroku se separó de Sango, pero no dejó de abrazarla…

No digas tonterías…-

Aome, ya te presente a mi amigo verdad'?

Ah? Si claro Inuyasha cierto?...

Sí el mismo, sabes?...- Miroku se acercó un poco a la chica para decirle algo en el oido… algo que solo ambos escucharon… -El es un poco tímido, pero creo que quiere invitarte a salir…-

Inuyasha adivinó las intenciones de su amigo y lo haló del brazo…

Miroku! Déjate de estupideces…

Jaja, hombres… Aome has estado muy extraña que te pasa?...Sango volvió a notar extraña a su amiga.

Ay, Sango no es nada…. Después te contaré…

Los secretos son del diablo…. Señorita Aome, aquí habemos dos humildes caballeros que quisieran saber si podemos ayudarla en algo…

Miroku! No seas entrometido!... son cosas de mujeres… algo entre nosotras, verdad Aome?...

Si.. claro…- Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse constantemente, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla y la confesión de MIroku la había dejado pensando… invitarme a salir… será?..

Y bueno quien no iba a sonrojarse con aquella imponente mirada dorada sobre uno?... la cabeza de Inuyasha no parecía darle señas de que estaba siendo bastante obvio con Aome… no dejaba de verla… cada centímetro de su rostro, de su cabello, de su cuerpo… no lo podía evitar, era demasiado el parecido… pero sería solo físicamente?...

vaya! Pero que rápido se pasó el tiempo… debemos asistir a nuestras últimas clases… vamos Aome?

Sí! Claro…- Aome pareció bastante aliviada aquella situación la incomodaba y mucho…

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se encaminaron hacia su aula…

Y bien Aome? Ya me lo vas a decir?

Ah? … Eres bastante persistente sabes?...

Claro que lo soy y más tratándose de mi mejor amiga…

bien… pues de acuerdo te lo diré…

Muy bien, comienza…

Hoy, por la mañana, mientras buscaba nuestra aula, me topé con alguien…

Ah si? Y quien era?

mmm…. El hermano de Inuyasha… Sesshomaouru…

Quien?... su hermano?...

Sí, no lo conocías?

Bueno escuché alguna vez a Miroku hablando sobre él pero, no lo conozco en persona…

Ah, ya veo…

Bueno y de cualquier forma… que pasa con él?...

Ahmm… bueno pues no lo sé…

Cómo que no lo sabes?...

No, bueno… lo que pasa es que… no sé… él…

Aome… te gusta?

ah? Bueno no lo sé, yo…

tú…

Yo no sé… creo que sí…

No! En verdad?... pero como?... es muy guapo?

bueno pues digamos que eso es poco…

jaja pillina… en verdad?

aja… que piensas?

yo? Bueno pues está muy bien… necesitas mejores aires no?...

Sí, creo que sí…

Inuyasha!...

Qué!

Despierta un muerto hubiera puesto más atención a mi relato…

ah… lo siento…

en que piensas… no, espera mejor dicho, en quien?...

Feh! En nada y será mejor que no comiences… te lo advierto…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo…oye… Inuyasha, aquél joven no es…

Inuyasha levantó la vista para dar con una no muy grata sorpresa…

Sesshomaru… que demonios quiere ahora?-

Vaya, al fin te encuentro… espero que hayas asistido a todas tus clases hermanito…

Ese no es tu asunto…

Ja! Lamento decirte, Inuyasha, que sí lo es…

A si? Y por que tanto interés en mí?...

No es por gusto propio creeme… son órdenes de mi padre…

Qúe! De que estás hablando?

Ups! Que pena… no te lo dijo?...

Decirme qué?...

Bueno, tu rendimiento en clases estaba bajando mucho y pues necesitas un poco de orden en tu vida asi que, mi padre me pidió que te vigilara…

Qué? Vigilarme?... no soy un empleado más! Soy su hijo!...

Sí bueno no tenías que recordarme tan desagradable situación… el caso es, Inuyasha, que tendrás que verme casi diario por tu escuela…

Maldición! No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Sesshomaouru! Arreglaré esto!... no soy un estúpido niño que necesite de su hermano lo entiendes?...

Ja! Y yo no soy uno de esos estúpidos hermanos que ayuden a los niños berrinchudos de la casa…Acostúmbrate Inuyasha…

Maldito…

Nos veremos, probablemente mañana.. ah! Y por cierto no pierdas tu tiempo en querer hablar con mi padre, salió de viaje a España y dudo mucho que regrese pronto… hasta luego, hermanito…

Inuyasha intentó seguirlo para golpearlo, pero Miroku lo detuvo. Sentía que la sangre le hervía estaba molesto, muy molesto… no pudo contenerse más y golpeó la pared más cercana, se provocó una herida y la mirada curiosa de varios espectadores… pero tenía que sacar ese dolor, tenía que demostrar cuanto aberración le causaba su hermano….

CONTINUARA….


	4. IV La Invitación

Hola! Pues aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro capitulo que espero les guste, y ahora que ya tengo nuevos lectores, jaja solo son dos, pero muy importantes todos y muchas gracias a todos ustedes por darme ánimos a seguir…

Creo que ya tengo la idea clara, kikyo beautiful no te preocupes trataré de no hacer tan mala a kikyo, jaja… después de todo no me cae tan mal…

kikyo88 hola dopada! Pues ojalá te guste y si no, te aguantas, jeje, ntc…

Bueno pues aquí los dejo con mi historia y perdón por el retraso….

NOTA: En este capitulo hay dos escenas, con protagonistas diferentes, que ocurren al mismo tiempo, están resaltadas entre los ( o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o)… una es entre sango y miroku y la otra bueno ya verán… pero ocurren al mismo tiempo ok? Gracias y ojalá le entiendan…

**IV.- _La invitación_**

Ya era otro día de escuela, e Inuyasha recordaba junto con Miroku lo que había ocurrido el día anterior…

Es un maldito!... ni crea que se saldrá con la suya…-

Tranquilo Inuyasha, velo por el lado amable…

Lado amable? Estás loco Miroku? Qué puede tener de amable el tener a Sesshomaru todo el día pisándote los talones!...

Bueno no lo veas así, tal ves tu padre solo lo hace por tu bien…

Feh! Mi padre sabe que Sesshomaru y yo nos odiamos, como podría eso ser para mi bien?

Ponte en su lugar, tú qué harías si ves que tu hijo está echando su futuro por la borda al no asistir a sus clases?

mira santurrón, en primer lugar no tengo hijos y en segundo lugar existen otras formas de hacer ver los errores a los hijos…

De cualquier forma qué piensas hacer Inuyasha?...

No sé pero ese maldito me las va a pagar… - Inuyasha estaba exasperado con aquella noticia que le cayó como valde de agua helada, pero levantó la vista y su entorno oscuro de pronto se iluminó, ahí estaba ella… todavía no lograba descubrir qué era lo que aquella joven despertaba en él, pero no se sentía mal… salía de su aula acompañada como siempre por su amiga Sango… Inuyasha, al darse cuenta de su embobamiento y ver que Miroku lo notaba, quizo salirse por la tangente… -pero mira tú no sufras por mí, ya viste quien viene allá?...

Ah! Mi querida Sango…

Dime Miroku, de verdad la quieres?

Miroku se sintió peor que en la silla de los acusados… -Ejem ejem…. Claro que la quiero, qué pregunta si no, no estaría con ella…

Claro… lo mismo decías con Hitomi, Yumi, Usagui….

Esta vez es distinto…

Aja…

En verdad es muy distinto…

Ah! Ya veo, lo que pasa es que ella no ha…

El amigo de Inuyasha adivinó sus palabras y se adelantó…-Ser de poca fe! No es lo que piensas…

Sí claro….

Dos jóvenes se acercaron a la misma mesa y una de ellas besó a Miroku, éste aprovechando, le dijo algo en el oído… A lo que Sango solo asintió…

Ven Sango acompáñame…- Así la joven pareja se alejó dejando a Inuyasha y Aome solos…

Ey! A dónde demonios van?...

Creo que no nos lo dirán…

Sí ya veo….

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon por largos minutos… un enorme silencio se adueñó de ambos e Inuyasha no podía evitar el recorrer a la joven con la vista… Aome notó esto y le provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… Ahí estaban, los dos, en silencio, solo mirándose…

Por la mente de Inuyasha pasó el recuerdo de una joven hermosa, que le decía que lo quería y que se casaría con él… después la vio con otro hombre pidiéndole que la esperara solo un poco más… solo mientras conseguía un poco más de dinero… Volvió al presente y se vio frente Aome… y de nuevo notó su extremo parecido físico…

"Tiene un gran parecido… será solo el físico… no, hay algo más… qué es?... averígualo Inuyasha!... hazlo!..."

Aome…

Si?

Yo…- Una voz a su espalda lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--

Sango, dime, no te parece que nuestros amigos hacen una gran pareja?...

Aaaahhh… si, yo también creía lo mismo…

Creías? Porqué ya no?

Bueno, pues lo que pasa es que Aome, conoció a otra persona…

Miroku parecía mas interesado en la plática ahora que sabía que su novia podía confesarle algo…

Otra persona?... Quién?..

Miroku, no puedo decírtelo, ella me lo confió…

Vamos amor, sabes que no diré nada…

Ja! Como si no te conociera….

Anda, por favor…. Mira si me dices de quien se trata yo te diré algo sobre Inuyasha…- Estaba dispuesto a negociar un trueque de "secretos" con tal de saber quien era esa persona… Su novia no parecía muy convencida..

Y a mí en que puede interesarme eso?...

Créeme, es importante que tu y Aome lo sepan…

Ah si?... seguro?...- Esta vez Sango parecía más interesada…- mmm… está bien, pero tú primero…

Bien, bien… veamos, como comienzo?... ah! Pues verás Inuyasha estuvo comprometido con una mujer llamada Kikyo…

comprometido?..

Ajá, increíble verdad?...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--

Hola Aome, es bueno volver a verte…- El joven alto de ojos dorados se acercó a Aome y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo, a lo que ella respondió con un suave "hola"… Inuyasha, quien observaba todo se dio cuenta de quien era el hombre que lo había interrumpido… - Ah! Inuyasha también estabas aquí…-

Sesshomaru… que demonios… ah! Ya veo ahora también investigaras con quien hablo en mis horas libres?

No, mucho me temo que no Inuyasha, esta vez solo vine a saludar a Aome…

Qué?...- de nuevo sentía que le hervía la sangre… " saludar a Aome" ya la conocía?- pensó…

Dime Aome, estarás ocupada el sábado?...- Sesshomaru se acercó a la chica …

Ahmm… no creo que no…

Bien, dime quisieras salir conmigo?...

mmm… claro, me encantaría…- Aome sentía que el corazón le saldría por el pecho de un momento a otro.. la estaba invitando a salir!... eso era bueno o no?...

Mientras tanto Inuyasha no supo exactamente porqué pero interrumpió súbitamente…

Y ahora que demonios estás planeando Sesshomaru?...

Eso, creo que no es de tu incumbencia, hermanito… a no ser claro que ustedes dos…

Aome sintió que se le caía el mundo… la había invitado a salir… por fin… y ahora él pensaría que tenía algo con su hermano… no, no lo podía permitir, era absurdo, ridículo… apenas lo conocía… era cierto, apenas si tenía tres día de conocerlo, pero había momentos en los que sentía que lo conocía desde hace años…

NO, no, claro que no… tu hermano y yo apenas si nos conocemos…

Bien, es bueno escuchar eso… entonces te veo el sábado?

Sí..

Y dónde vives? Quieres que pase por ti?...

…."tonta! no puede ir por ti… si tu mamá se entera que sales con un hombre mayor, te mata!... y ahora qué hago?"….

Ahm… el sábado vendré a la biblioteca para un trabajo, si quieres puedes venir aquí a la escuela…

Ok, entonces aquí te veré el sábado… está bien a las 4:00?..

Sí…

Muy bien, hasta luego…- Se acercó hasta Aome y la besó en la mejilla… después volteó hacia Inuyasha y se despidió de él con unas palabras que sabía le calarían…- Nos estaremos viendo, Inuyasha…

Maldito hijo de…

Pasa algo?...- Aome pudo notar el tenso ambiente entre los dos hermanos…

eh? No, nada … Aome dime… - No sabía si preguntárselo, la respuesta era obvia… pero no podía quedarse con las ganas…- en verdad piensas salir con Sesshomaru?...

La había hecho, no sabía si estaba bien pero lo preguntó… Aome solo pudo expresar sorpresa a su pregunta… ahí estaban los dos… solos… de nuevo… y con un gran silencio entre ellos después de aquella pregunta…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--

No lo puedo creer! Solo lo utilizó?...

Si, eso parece…

Y dices que se parece a Aome?..

Ajá…

Que raro…

Ahora tú…

Ah… pues… lo que ocurre es que al parecer Aome conoció al hermano de Inuyasha…

No? En verdad? Como?

Pues lo conoció aquí en la escuela…

Diablos…

Qué?

Pues que no se llevan muy bién…

y eso q?

Que ahora también pelearán por la misma mujer…

Qué dices, Inuyasha no quiere a Aome… o si?

Pues él se empeña en negarlo, pero tú y yo nos vamos a encargar de hacerle ver lo contrario no?...

Qué demonios estás tramando?

Por favor Sango, hazlo por Aome… Qué dices?

No sé…

Vamos nuestros amigos necesitan compañía…

Si pero…

Pero nada…me ayudas o no?

De acuerdo, pero si Aome sospecha algo me retiro eh?...

Muy bien…- Se sentía satisfecho, él sabía que lo que hacía era con buenas intenciones, pero, cómo lo tomarían Inuyasha y Aome?... La piel se le erizó al pensar en lo que le haría su amigo si se enterara… luego su estómago se hizo nudo al ver la escena detrás del cristal de la cafetería… Aome, Inuyasha y… Sesshomaru! Los tres se encontraban afuera… discutiendo?…- Oh-oh…

Qué?

Mis poderes espirituales me indican que habrá problemas…

Ay! No seas payaso… porqué lo dices?...

Velo por ti misma…- Tomó a Sango por los hombros y la giró para que pudiera ver lo mismo que él…

Rayos!... ese es … Sesshomaru?..

El mismo…

Vamos antes que comiencen a matarse…

La pareja se dirigía hacia ellos tratando de evitar una pelea, pero nunca imaginaron entre quien sería esa pelea…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--

Solo unos segundos habían pasado, pero parecían una eternidad… Aome reaccionó antes de que aquello se prolongara…

Oye no seas entrometido…

Feh! Allá tú… tu serás quien se arriesgue… después de todo no serás la primera…

Qué? De que hablas?...- no podía ser… arriesgarme? De que? Por que?

Olvídalo, no dije nada…- dijo arrepintiéndose de sus palabras… "yo y mi gran bocota"…

Por qué haces esto?

Hacer que?

No creas que no me doy cuenta, tratas de asustarme para que no salga con tu hermano… entiende esto Inuyasha, yo no soy culpable de la mala relación entre ustedes ok?..- Aome estaba enfadada… todo le parecía un gran embrollo… por qué hacía eso Inuyasha? Tanto odiaba a su hermano?...

De que demonios estás hablando? Crees que trato de evitar su cita?

Ah y no es así?

Claro que no! Es más… creo que debería agradecerte…

ah si? Y por qué?…

Pues es muy simple… cualquiera que permaneciera contigo por más de 5 minutos se sentiría en el mismísimo infierno… lo digo por experiencia propia… creo que eso le bastará a mi hermano para escarmentar…

Qué?... – Aome se acercó hasta Inuyasha con la mirada llena de furia…- eres, eres un…

Inuyasha se acercó también hacia ella hasta encontrarse a unos cuantos centímetros… no parecía importarle lo que aquella joven fuera a decirle…

Un qué?...

La voz de Aome comenzó a temblar… aquél acercamiento la estaba afectando…

Un…- estaban más y más cerca…- eres un… - hasta que…

Ejem. Ejem… interrumpimos algo?...- Miroku y Sango habían llegado hasta con ellos… justo a tiempo?

Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que solo termino lo que tenía que decir para después marcharse furiosa..

Eres un Idiota!...

Aome, espera…- Sango salió tras los pasos de su amiga para averiguar lo que había ocurrido…

Veo que ustedes se llevan cada vez mejor…

Cállate Miroku!...-….. Idiota, eso era en realidad?.. en verdad era un Idiota?... o mejor dicho… en verdad eso quiso decirle?... Porque en aquél acercamiento, él no había sentido eso… de hecho no sintió nada… todo su mundo se vio reducido a ella… frente a él…

CONTINUARA….


	5. V El Complot

Ok primero antes q nada ya sé que el nombre de él capitulo se escucha más a pejelagarto q nada pero, no se me ocurrió otro…

Ahora debo agradecer su apoyo…

INUKAN: Mil gracias por tus reviews! No sabes lo q me aminas a seguir ya q eres d los primeros!

KIKYO88: dopada! Pues ya sabes… jaja si no fuera por ti… t voy a extrañar méndiga gay!...

KIKYO BEATIFUL: Hola Nelly!... Tu tmb m has apoyado mucho… ademas m has demostrado q eres una gran amiga.. t lo agradezco mucho!...

NURIA-CHAN: Gracias por tu revw… y bueno creo se qdará con… jaja mejor lo lees xq si no capáz q ya no m dejas revws jeje…

HUEVITO: Muchas Gracias por tu review, y q bueno qt guste mi historia…

**V.- **_El Complot_

-Ya piensas decirme que pasó entre ustedes o seguirás haciéndote del rogar!...

-Feh! Yo no me hago del rogar…

Era un nuevo día de escuela y Miroku trataba de investigar lo ocurrido el día anterior… Al parecer Inuyasha no quería hablar de eso… pero también necesitaba desahogar todas aquellas cosas raras que le pasaban últimamente…

-Bien… si no quieres hablar no te obligaré…- Inuyasha volteó a ver a su amigo incrédulo… "se está dando por vencido en saber lo ocurrido?"… "que demonios le pasa!"… " no piensa preguntar más?"…

Bueno sus pensamientos se vieron esclarecidos cuando Miroku terminó su oración… - Pero recuerda quien ha estado contigo siempre… recuerda a quien molestabas de niños… recuerda quien era el palero que te ayudaba cuando…

-Está bien!...- El rostro de Miroku se iluminó con una gran sonrisa… -Te lo diré Miroku… cielos, tienes un gran poder de convencimiento…

-Siempre he dicho que buda está de mi lado…

-Si, si…

-y bien q ocurrió?...

-Ah… pues en verdad no lo sé… esa chica está loca…

- Loca ella y tú sin vergüenza…

-oye!...

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero es la verdad… vamos dime qué fue lo que le hiciste?...

-pues…. Decirle "insoportable" es agredirla?...

-Ay Inuyasha… ya decia yo que no eras un don juan…

- A qué te refieres?...

-Nada, solamente creo que de verdad necesitas mi ayuda… no t preocupes… tu amigo fiel siempre estará a tu lado…

-Ja! Y a buen santo me encomiendo!...

-Ser de poca fe… -

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bueno y qué fue lo que pasó?...

-Nada… q Inuyasha es un Idiota, eso…

-ah… claro… ahora veo todo con mayor claridad…

-Ay Sango!... no me hagas recordar eso quieres?..

-muy bien, de acuerdo si no me quieres decir no me digas… por el momento… solo aclárame algo quieres?..

-Qué?..

-Que hacía Sesshomaru con ustedes?...

-Ah?... él… bueno pues él solo…

-Aome…

-De acuerdo te lo diré… él me invitó a salir..

-Qué?

-Sí. Yo también pensé que era genial…

-Genial? Estás loca?

-ah?...

Sango recordó los planes de su novio y ella… eso definitivamente no estaba dentro de estos… Lo único que faltaba.. Aome saldría con el hermano de Inuyasha… si continuaría de alcahueta junto con Miroku, esto no estaba ayudando mucho…

-Qué ocurre Sango? Crees que no es buena idea?

De cualkier forma no se podía dar el lujo de que Aome se diera cuenta del plan… Así que trató de disimular…

-no.. jaja.. nada… solo que… pues…- Así que dijo lo primero que se ocurrió, ya que los nervios la estaban atontando… - tú mamá!... eso es… tú mamá… que harás con ella?... piensas decirle?...

-No, ya había pensado en eso… así que le dije a Sesshomaru que viniera a la escuela por mí, le inventé que vendría a la biblioteca por un trabajo escolar…

…"diablos! Pensó en todo… de verdad quiere salir con él"…

-Sango?

-AH? Jajaja…. Bien, que bueno que pensaste en todo Aome…- .." y ahora que vamos hacer?"…"tengo que decirle a Miroku"….

-y Qué piensas?... está bien que salga con él?... no es muy pronto?...

-Pues… la verdad es que sí, creo que es un poquito apresurado… pero… jeje si tú así lo quieres…

-La verdad sí… no puedo creerlo Sango! Me invitó a salir!...

-jaja… pues entonces sal con él y ya…ja no pierdes nada…

-Si, tienes razón… oye y de que te ríes tanto eh?..

-ah? Yo?.. ah.. jajajajaja no, no es nada… jajaja de verdad… recordé un chiste… jeje…

-mmm… si claro…

-jajaja…- .."diablos esta maldita risita nerviosa"…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Sanguito! Amor mío…- El chico se acercó hasta su novia buscando un beso pero la chica lo pasó de largo dejando a Miroku con las ganas…

-No tengo tiempo Miroku, tengo que decirte algo…

-Ah! Bien… ejem ejem… y qué es?

-algo horrible!

-Quien murió?

-Miroku!... no tengo tiempo para bromas…

-No era broma… que ocurre? Estás muy tensa…- La chica se sentó a lo que Miroku, quien todos sabemos no pierde el tiempo, se puso a sus espaldas para comenzar a darle lo que parecía un masaje…

-Aome!... Sesshomaru!... saldrán… él la invitó a salir…

-Ah… ya veo… que mal…

-Que mal? Solo eso vas a decir?...- Se puso de pie interrumpiendo abruptamente el masaje recibido y mandando una mirada furiosa y fulminante a su compañero…

-ajaja… tranquila, tranquila… todo excepto la muerte tiene solución…

-Ah! Genial ahora saldrá el monje que llevas dentro…

-Ok haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso… como te decía…- Continuó dando masaje a la más relajada Sango… -Hay algo que también tu debes saber…

-mmmm… Qué es?...

-Pues, que mi querido amigo no fue muy gentil con tu amiga…

-xq? Q hizo?

-pues digamos q le dio a entender q era insoportable…

-Aaaahhh…. Y xq hizo eso?

-Pues es obvio querida Sango…

-Ah si?

-aja…. Estaba celoso…

-Celoso? Por Aome?...

-Claro que por Aome… si mi amigo tuviera otras tendencias no estaría con él…

-miroku!... y él te dijo eso?

-Claro q no… ya lo conoces… no es de ese tipo de hombres que expresen sus sentimientos…

-Mmm… y entonces?

-Pues es obvio que quiso evitar esa cita y Aome lo mando a freír espárragos…

-Entonces crees que Aome se dio cuenta dq le gusta a Inuyasha y mi amiga lo rechazó?

-Eso precisamente…

-Entonces tenemos otro problema! A mi amiga no le interesa para nada tu amigo!

-Bueno eso creen ellos, pero nosotros los vamos a unir no?...

-Mmmm… q tienes en mente?

-Nada malo… no t preocupes… podemos invitarlos a salir junto con nosotros el día de la cita y así ponemos a Aome entre la espada y la pared…

-Eso no me gusta… Aome de verdad quiere salir con él… dudo mucho que no lo haga para ir con nosotros…

-Bueno entonces le decimos que lo lleve…

-Estás loco?

-ay.. pero por ti mi querida Sango…

-Miroku!... con Inuyasha? Quieres juntarlos?...

-Si… así mi amigo podrá luchar por su amor y tu amiga podrá decidirse por uno…

-Mmmm… no tienes ideas muy buenas…

-Pues no escuchado alguna tuya querida…

-Está bien… pero no estaría de más preparar un botiquín o llevar algunos paramédicos no crees?...

-y bomberos…

-Bomberos? Para qué?

-Para que apaguen mi fuego interior…- Se acercó a la chica y la besó… después trato de poner su mano en, bueno, digamos un lugar inapropiado… Después solo se escucho un golpe ahogado…

Miroku salió con una mano marcada en su mejilla, la cual ardía, intentando alcanzarla pero la chica se alejaba rápido del lugar…

Sango salió del lugar murmurando enojada: - Ay! Es un tonto…-

CONTINUARÁ….


	6. VI El Plan

**VI.-** _El plan_.

Ya era viernes. La primera semana en la Universidad se había pasado muy rápido y para Aome más. Estaba a solo un día de su cita con Sesshomaru y estaba que no la calentaba ni el Sol. Comenzó a preocuparse tanto por aquella cita, que cualquier cosa la alteraba. No tenía la más mínima idea de que ponerse ese día y no sabía lo que iba a hacer en la Biblioteca toda la mañana, porque, le había dicho a su mamá lo mismo que a Sesshomaru, que debía hacer un trabajo escolar el cual le llevaría toda la mañana y toda la tarde. El problema con esto era que le había dicho que iría con Sango, cosa que era mentira. Aome había podido contar siempre con su amiga, pero desde que andaba con Miroku, algo había cambiado un poco, Aome no podía pedirle que la acompañara todo el día a la Universidad para que no estuviera sola y así cuando llegara Sesshomaru, Sango podría regresar tranquila a su casa. Eso sería demasiado ruin. Sin contar que tal ves sango ya tuviera planes con Miroku. Todavía no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer pero obviamente no pensaba cancelar su cita con Sesshomaru. A pesar de que todo el día anterior, las palabras de Inuyasha seguían en su cabeza…

**FLASHBACK….**

_-… Aome dime… - No sabía si preguntárselo, la respuesta era obvia… pero no podía quedarse con las ganas…- en verdad piensas salir con Sesshomaru?..._

_-Oye no seas entrometido…_

_-Feh! Allá tú… tu serás quien se arriesgue… después de todo no serás la primera…_

_-Qué? De que hablas?...- no podía ser… arriesgarme? De que? Por que?_

_-Olvídalo, no dije nada…-_

**FIN FLASHBACK...**

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"… "Por qué me arriesgaría saliendo con Sesshomaru?"… "no, esto no es así, Inuyasha solo quiso intimidarme, es un tonto… porque habría de cuidarme de Sesshomaru, se ve que es muy buena persona"…. La voz de su mamá anunciándole el desayuno la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Aome el desayuno está listo, baja!

-Sí ya voy…

Terminó el desayuno y se dispuso a salir rumbo a la escuela, se encontraría en el camino con Sango, como siempre ocurría, así las dos llegarían juntas a la escuela.

-Aome!...- La chica de cabello café se acercaba a su amiga.

-Buenos días Sango…

-Buenos días Aome… que rápido verdad? …. Ya es Viernes, gracias al cielo es Viernes… se acerca el fin de semana…- Sango le echó una mirada cómplice a su amiga como diciéndole "por fin vas a salir con él"…

Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse aquello, pero de nuevo sus preocupaciones le vinieron a la mente….

-Sí, ya se acerca….

Sango notó su preocupación y, como buena amiga, quiso ayudarle…

-Que ocurre Aome… no pareces muy feliz…

-Ah?.. no, no es eso… lo q pasa es q tengo un pequeño problema con mi mamá..

-tú mamá?... no me dijiste ayer que ya tenías eso resuelto?...

-Si, pero bueno… no del todo…

-que hace falta?

No sabía si decírselo o no, sería pedir demasiado?... solo tenía que estar con ella mientras llegara Sesshomaru, era solo eso, seguro que Sango la entendería y aceptaría…

-Ahmmm…. Pues verás…- suspiró antes de decírselo… - lo que pasa es q le dije a mi mamá que iría contigo a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo…-

-Ah ya veo…- "genial!"… Aome le acababa de dar pie para que Sango evitara el pedirle que Sesshomaru y ella la acompañaran junto con Miroku a salir y divertirse… después de todo ese era el plan… ahora solo tenía que seguirle la corriente, seguro si Aome no quería estar sola, aceptaría ir con ellos a la cita doble, bueno, "doble y anexas" ya que Inuyasha no iría con nadie…

-Crees q puedas acompañarme Sango?...

-Claro! …

-En verdad? No tenías pensado salir con Miroku?

-pues sí pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo…

-Qué?

-Mira, yo te acompañaré, le diré a Miroku que pase x mí al igual q Sesshomaru lo hará por ti… después Nos vamos los cuatro a algún lugar divertido va?

-ah?... – "los cuatro?" ¬ ¬…. "Ay no!... lo había echado a perder… seguro Sesshoamru no aceptaría eso… pero tengo que aceptar si no… ay!"… - jeje claro! los cuatro saldremos…

-Bien, entonces está dicho… -"bién, muy bien Sango… lo lograste sin mayor esfuerzo… jejejeje … ahora solo Miroku tendrá que convencer a Inuyasha"… seguro sería cosa fácil…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estás demente!... Cómo diablos se te ocurre que aceptaré ir a esa ridícula cita!...- Se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla llamando la atención de más de una persona en el lugar…

Calma Inuyasha… no es tan mala idea…

Noooo… para nada… estaré en una cita en donde no solo tendré que recibir las miradas asesinas de Aome, si no que para rematar, tendré que soportar al Idiota de Sesshomaru!... sin duda alguna será un momento inolvidable, algo que no me podría perder...

Jeje… ves? Tu lo has dicho…

Feh! No iré y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión Miroku!

De acuerdo pero… tendrás que vivir con tu conciencia intranquila por el resto de tus días…

Que quieres decir con eso?...

Tú lo sabes Inuyasha… tú conoces mejor a tu hermano… no es así?..

A que te refieres?...

Bueno, tal ves no quieras nada con la Señorita Aome pero estoy seguro que no querrás que Sesshoamru la hiera…

Herirla?... – Miroku tenía razón, Inuyasha sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz su hermano mayor… está vez seguro no sería la excepción…

Así es Inuyasha, herirla… que harás al respecto?...

Pues yo… - no, no podía permitir que sucediera eso, aunque aquella jovencita tuviera un carácter bastante explosivo no podía permitir que la dañaran… además sabía que algo le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella así que no podía arriesgarla…- pues yo supongo que aceptaré ir con ustedes…

Sabía que en el fondo tenías un buen corazón Inuyasha…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero que diablos! No podía dejar que Miroku pensara que Aome le interesaba, porque le interesaba no?... además no era su estilo el demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, los demás pensaría que era un ser vulnerable y débil… no podía permitirse aquello… no después de lo que le ocurrió con Kikyo…

-Feh! No digas tontería Miroku, esto me servirá para averiguar cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de ese maldito de Sesshomaru al querer investigarme… solo por eso lo hago…-

-Sí claro y yo soy un mojigato…

-Aarrggg… te lo advierto Miroku, no te atrevas a pensar cosas que no son ciertas… Aome no me interesa…-

-Pero si yo no he pensado en nada… Inuyasha creo que te has vuelto un poquito paranoico no crees? -… Miroku no pudo disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción… claramente había hecho caer a Inuyasha en su trampa, logró hacerlo confesar que sentía algo por Aome, claro muy a su manera…

-Toterías!...

CONTINUARA….


	7. VII El plan se ve frustrado

Hola de nuevo jaja quien me entiende primero me tardo luego escribo tres de un jalón jejejee… sorry pero es que me insipiré… y tenía que aprovechar eso no?... jaja mil gracias por leer mi historia y así como me dicen que les gusta espero me digan lo que no eh? No todo son flores jaja así que también acepto jitomatazos! Bueno aquí les dejo el otro capi byes!...

**VII.-** _El Plan se ve Frustado_

El gran día había llegado… por fin!... hoy saldría con Sesshomaru. No le agradaba la idea de tener que pedirle que fueran junto con Miroku y Sango pero, ya vería la forma de hacerlo.

Y eso que no sabía que tendría que lidiar con Inuyasha también, Sango no se atrevió a decírselo sabía que su amiga no le agradaría la idea. Pero Aome estaba demasiado feliz para prestarle atención a eso, nada podría afectarla en aquellos momentos… nada?... momento, no sabía que ponerse!

En otra ocasión eso hubiese sido siempre superficial, pero no ahora.

Así que en cuanto se despertó llamo a Sango para pedirle ayuda.

-Sango?

-Hola Aome… no es un poco temprano?.. pensé que habías dicho que a las 11:30 en la escuela no?..

-Ah… si… perdón pero es que necesito tu ayuda…

-Que ocurre?

-bueno es que sabes?... jeje no sé que ponerme…

-ah?... ay… pensé que era algo más grave…

-Y no lo es?

-Claro que no Aome…

-Ah no?

-ay no seas mensa, que ocurre? Nunca te habías preocupado por esas tonterías…

-Bueno no lo sé… lo que pasa es que, bueno no quiero verme mal…

-Ah! Claro, Aome no seas tonta tú nunca te ves mal, una ropa diferente o especial no cambiará nada…

-Bueno… tú crees que estoy exagerando?

-Bueno tampoco es eso… entiendo que estés nerviosa pero, cálmate de acuerdo?.. mira déjame arreglarme y ahorita voy a tu casa a ayudarte ok?..

-Está bien sango, gracias aquí te espero…

Sango tenía razón, tal ves estaba exagerando, pero que no era normal?. Saldría por fin con Sesshomaru y pues era lógico que quisiera estar "presentable" con él no?... Momento como que saldría por fin?..

Pero si apenas si lo conocía.

"Hace apenas el Lunes que lo conozco, el Miércoles me pidió que saliéramos… que raro, no es muy pronto?"… la verdad es que no se había percatado de esa situación, estaba tan feliz que no se había puesto a indagar en las razones por las que Sesshomaru le hubiera propuesto salir con él a tan solo dos días de conocerla… "¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?"… "será que busca algo más?"… -Aome! No seas malpensada, seguro que las palabras del tonto de InuYasha comenzaron a afectarte… Aaaayyy ese tonto!-

Se puso de genio con tan solo recordar a Inuyasha… pero recordara lo que recordara, diario pensaba en él, aunque solo fuera para agredirlo o refunfuñar por su actitud, tenía que aceptar que ese "tonto" ,como lo llamaba, tenía algo más que un mal carácter "mira quien habla"…. Se sonrojó. No le agradaba mucho aceptar que InuYasha le provocaba algo, lo malo era, tal ves que aún no lograba descubrir que era eso exactamente…

-"Aome, pero que diablos estás pensando?"…- Se reprochó a si misma sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, y su amiga que iba llegando la escuchó…

-Interrumpo?

-Ah?.. Sango! No… jajaja… nada, pasa…

-Me pareció que hablabas con alguien…

-No, jaja… para nada… solo indagaba en mis pensamientos..

-Ah… bueno y bien?... que piensas ponerte?..

-pues la verdad es que, no tengo idea jeje…

-jajaa, bien entonces dime, como quisieras ir?.. formal? Sencilla?...

-mmm… pues, como es mejor?

-ahh… pues como tú te sientas mejor… el gusto se rompe en géneros… yo no puedo decirte como vestir…

-Ay Sango! Sonaste como mi mamá…tu eres mi mejor amiga, es más eres como una hermana… así que vísteme como mejor me siente ok?

-De acuerdo pero si no te gusta no me hago responsable eh?...

Era todavía temprano cuando Sango llego a la casa de Aome, pero se había pasado el tiempo como agua…

Eran pasadas las 11:00 y apenas y terminaban de arreglarse.

-Lista… mejor nos vamos a "la biblioteca" para que tu mamá no sospeche nada…

-Sí tienes razón… mejor nos vamos…

-Oye y q vamos a hacer cuatro horas?... no pensarás q de verdad iremos a la escuela verdad?

-Bueno, pues la verdad no he pensado en nada… a dónde quieres ir?

-Pues porque no vamos a la plaza cercana y vemos ropa o algo?..

-ok, me parece bien…

Así, salieron de la casa de Aome rumbo a la plaza. El tiempo se pasó rápido y cuando menos esperaron ya eran las 3:45. Sesshomaru y Miroku llegarían a las 4:00 a la escuela. La plaza no estaba lejos de la escuela pero sería mejor irse de una vez. Salieron de la plaza rumbo a la escuela. Llegaron justo a tiempo. Eran exactamente las 4:00 cuando ya estaban ahí esperando.

-Espero que ese tonto de Miroku no se retrase…

-Yo espero que Sesshomaru no me deje plantada…

-Ay no seas tonta Aome, como crees?... mira se aproxima un carro, tal ves sea él…

Un carro se estacionó en la acera, justo en frente de las chicas. Era un auto deportivo, rojo. Tenía los vidrios polarizados, lo que impedía ver dentro de él.

Aome comenzó a sentir los latidos apresurados de su corazón, llegó a pensar que se saldría. Era él, era Sesshomaru?... bueno su respuesta llegó cuando la puerta del auto se abrió y de él se bajó un joven alto, de cuerpo atlético, que vestía una playera tipo polo blanca, se podía decir que hasta transparente, que dejaba a la vista su pecho musculoso, y también vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos color miel…

Sango sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo… "por que tenía que llegar antes que los demás? … seguro ahora echaba todo su plan a perder…diablos!"…

Aome estaba aturdida, su mente se dividía en dos: una parte no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, nunca pensó que Inuyasha fuera tan, tan atractivo, porque de verdad que lo era.

La otra parte se preguntaba que diablos hacia él ahí, como se entero de aquella cita?... Seguro si se quedaba él y Sesshomaru pelearían…

-InuYasha?... que haces aquí?

-Pues que más?...lo mismo que tú…

-Qué?...

-No te lo dijeron?... a mí también me invitaron…

-ah si? Quien?

Sango tenía que hacer algo y pronto si quería que su plan continuara.

-ah! Aome se me pasó decirte… jeje… Miroku invitó a InuYasha…

Aome solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amiga.

-Cómo que se te pasó decirme?...

-jajaja pues sí…jeje pero no es genial? Así saldremos todos juntos… jeje..- "maldición esta risita nerviosa de nuevo"

-Feh! No creas que yo tenía muchas ganas de verte Aome…

-Qué?... ja! Pues lo mismo digo… no creas que me he olvidado de lo que me dijiste…

-tú comenzaste…

-yo?

Y así comenzaron una larga pelea verbal, dimes y biretes. Sango comenzó a desesperarse, y justo a tiempo llegó Miroku.

-Hola chicos… - al darse cuenta del tenso ambiente volteó buscando la respuesta con su novia. Sango solo le respondía con una cantidad de señas que Miroku no lograba entender. – Pasa algo?...

-Feh! Nada, te dije Miroku que esto no sería buena idea… Aquí la señorita Aome no quiere mi prescencia, así que yo me voy…

-Qué?... no! Espera Inuyasha no puedes irte…- todo su plan se arruinaría, no podría ver juntos a Aome e Inuyasha.

-ja! Déjalo que se vaya Miroku, aquí sale sobrando…

Siguieron discutiendo por varios minutos y Sango y Miroku solo trataban de apaciguar las cosas para que todo saliera bien, al menos lo intentaban.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta del retraso de Sesshomaru, ya era tarde pasaban de las 4:30. Como era de esperarse cuando este llegó también lo ignoraron.

-Pero que pasa aquí?...- Su voz era bastante autoritaria, lo que provocó que todos acallaran y lo miraran.

-Sesshomaru, llegaste…

-Claro que llegué, Aome estás bien?... pasa algo?...

-Eh? No jajaja … nada…

-Bien entonces nos vamos?...

-Sí, si claro…Nos veremos Sango, adiós Miroku… -paso la vista delante de Inuyasha y solo le mandó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Espera Aome! Pensé que saldríamos todos no?

-ah?... pues no creo que sea buena idea después de lo q acaba d pasar no crees?... pero no t preocupes q t llamaré llegando ok?... bye..-

-Qué?... no Aome espera!...- "diablos después de todo, nada salió bien"… esbozó un largo suspiro en forma de derrota…

Mientras Aome le decía esto a Sango Inuysha le cerró el paso a su hermano.

-Qué demonios quieres Inuyasha?... ahora no me toca investigarte puedes estar tranquilo…

Inuyasha no parecía haber escuchado eso, le había cerrado el paso a su hermano solo con un próposito…

-Dime que diablos estás planeando maldito?...

-a que te refieres?...

-No trates de engañarme… te conozco Sesshomaru, sé perfectamente que no tienes buenas intenciones con Aome…

-Jajaja no me hagas reir…no estarás enamorado de ella o si hermano?

-Eso a ti no te importa! Te lo advierto Sesshomaru, no te atrevas… o verás de lo que soy capaz…

Solo se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos antes de que Aome llegara a lado de Sesshomaru para poder irse.

-Nos vamos Sesshomaru?...

-Claro, vamonos Aome…- la tomó por la cintura para guiarla a su auto. Pero sin dejar de ver a su hermano esperando que reaccionará y lo enfrentara.

Pero no pasó nada, Inuyasha lo conocía y sabía lo que planeaba. No iba a permitir, por nada del mundo que ese idiota le hiciera daño a Aome, no lo permitiría….

CONTINUARA….


	8. VIIILa Cita

Hello, bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro loco capítulo, jeje a mi punto de vista creo q aquí empieza lo bueno, espero que muchas dudas se vayan despejando conforme vayan leyendo ok?...  
Bueno pues por lo pronto les agradezco su apoyo:

INUKAN: Bueno pues mil gracias por tus revws y q bueno qt guste mi historia, espero t siga gustando…

RERRY: jaja a mí me gustaría que fuera azul el manicomio, pero de cualquier forma está bien…Gracias por leer mi historia y por dejarme un revw jaja pensé que me habías dado el avión cunado dijiste que leerías mis historias jaja pero ya veo que no, gracias y ojalá no me mates por el papel de Sessho en mi fic jeje…

KIKYO88: Bueno pues si tú ya sabes q onda vd? Y si no ps t aguantas jaja… ntc q bueno qt siga gustando y espero q veas en este capitulo mi idea del fic ok? Byes dopada y más te vale que ahorita estés escribiendo ok? Chaito…

**VIII.-** _La cita_

Sesshomaru tomó a Aome por la cintura y le ayudó a subir a su auto. Si el carro de Inuyasha era apantallante este lo era todavía más. Cerró su puerta y aceleró dejando a unos Sango y Miroku perplejos por la frustración de su plan y a un Inuyasha indagando en sus pensamientos.

…"Maldito Sesshomaru… seguro su plan es… No, no se lo pienso permitir"….

-Inuyasha? Estás bien?

-ah? Sí claro que estoy bien, porqué no habría de estarlo?- Ahí estaba de nuevo fingiendo y guardando toda clase de apariencias ante su amigo…

-Bien entonces nos vamos?...- Miroku sabía la respuesta pero de cualquier forma quería intentar ayudar a Inuyasha…

-No, creo que mejor no Miroku… lo mejor será que regrese a mi casa… estoy cansado, dormiré un poco…

-Sí, ya me imagino… bien pues entonces nos veremos después si?... te llamaré mañana…

-Sí, claro…

-Bien Sango, amor mío, tal parece que tendremos que salir solos… que desdicha verdad?..- Se acercó a la joven hablándole conspiradoramente… casi susurrándole al oído… - Creo que será mejor llamar a los bomberos no crees?...

Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reprocharle a Miroku, pero sin rechazarlo aun… Así que solo le envió una mirada seductora, a la cual Miroku solo respondió con un enorme escalofrío por su espalda…

-Ejem ejem… mejor nos vamos…- Tomó a Sango y se perdieron caminando por la calle…

Mientras tanto Inuyasha solo había logrado subirse a su auto y conducir sin rumbo fijo, iba hacia el lado contrario a su casa, sin conciencia alguna de lo que hacía… Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora imaginándose a Sesshomaru con Aome… "a donde diablos habrán ido?"…

No podía evitar ponerse celoso al imaginarse aquella escena… momento, celoso? Porqué? … Aome no era nada suyo, es más, solo era una jovencita bastante caprichuda y con un mal carácter que la caracterizaba…

"eso me recuerda un poco a mí"… Inuyasha se sonrojó al recordar a aquella joven que tenía un carácter parecido al suyo. Luego recordó aquella vez que estaban en la escuela, solos, y ese gran silencio y esas miradas que parecían hacerlos caer en un abismo profundo… queriéndose decir tantas cosas pero sin la capacidad de hablar…

Qué le ocurría? Estaba enamorado de ella?... Era muy bonita, de eso no había duda…. No pudo evitar recordar a aquella mujer… - Kikyo…- había podido descubrir que, a pesar de su parecido físico, eran muy distintas… y eso le llamaba aun más la atención…

…"nunca me enamoré de Kikyo, de cualquier forma no pude confiar en ella… sin embargo, Aome… apenas si la conozco y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… Aome…"

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento cuando recordó a su hermano, la cita y aquella imagen que no lo dejaba en paz…

-Maldición!... será mejor que me relaje un poco… tengo que ayudarla… pero primero debo encontrarlos…-

Frenó repentinamente como tomando conciencia de hacia donde tenía que dirigirse… Giró totalmente el volante dando la vuelta en "U" para así ir hacia su casa. Tenía que pensar las cosas mejor, y darse una ducha.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Aome, dime, que quisieras hacer?...

-Ah? Yo, pues no lo sé… la verdad es que no conozco muchos lugares…- …"tonta! ahora pensará que eres una niñita que nunca sale de su casa o de la escuela"…. Aome, parecía bastante nerviosa o atolondrada, Sesshomaru lograba eso en ella…

Por otro lado Sesshomaru solo esbozó una semisonrisa, como en forma de satisfacción…

-Bien, entonces estás a mi merced no?...

Aome se asustó un poco ante aquella frase y de repente recordó las palabras de Inuyasha… _"tú serás quien se arriesga"… _Su miedo se reflejó en su rostro, así que su acompañante lo notó de inmediato.

-Pasa algo?...- Luego adivinó que era lo que le pasaba… - Sabes? Lo dije en broma eh?... quise decir que entonces podríamos ir a algún lugar de los que conozco…

Un gran alivio pareció caer para Aome y solo le quedó soltar una falsa carcajada para guardar apariencias.

-Ah! Jajajajajaja, claro… ya lo sabía… jeje… pues sí porqué no?... Iremos a donde tú digas…jeje…- …"tonta!"…

-Bien… te diré a dónde iremos ok?... Como aun es muy temprano, iremos a comer a un restaurante cercano, después cerca de la noche, podremos ir a bailar a un bar sencillo y elegante llamado el gato rojo… estás de acuerdo?...

-Sí…

Y así lo hicieron yendo a comer a un restaurante que se encontraba al aire libre…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha llegó a su casa tomó una ducha, se vistió más formal, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió presuroso. Iba dispuesto a encontrarlos, pasara lo que pasara. Así pasó toda la tarde buscando en plazas, bares, restaurantes y más… pero no tuvo mucho éxito…

Comenzaba a sentirse derrotado y cansado… "necesito una copa"… pensó así que se detuvo en el primer bar que se cruzó en su camino. Bajó del auto y el joven del servicio del valet parking le tendió un boleto y le pidió las llaves del auto. Inuyasha caminó hacia la entrada del bar y solo divisó un felino de un color extravagante que anunciaba el nombre del bar. No le prestó mucha importancia. Entró y se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró libre, parecía un lugar bueno y elegante. Miró su reloj y vio la hora " 9:30 "… - Maldición, ya es muy tarde… no pude encontrarlos… Aome…-

- Buenas noches caballero, Bienvenido al gato rojo. Mi nombre es hojo ( N/A no se me ocurrió otro nombre, jaja y como no lo pienso meter a la historia pues que sea el mesero no? Jaja ) estaré a sus órdenes durante el resto de la noche, aquí está la carta. Con permiso.- Extendió su mano dándole la carta o menú y se retiró.

Inuyasha comenzó a leerlo buscando lo que ordenaría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome y Sesshomaru habían pasado una tarde bastante agradable. Aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué, Aome se comenzó a sentir un poco mareada. Pero eso no le impidió aceptar la invitación de Sesshomaru para ir a bailar al lugar que ya le había prometido. Así que en cuanto terminaron de comer y de charlar sobre cosas, hasta cierto punto superficiales tales como los maestros de la escuela, la vocación de Sesshomaru (N/A fans Sessho quédense con la duda jeje ) y la razón por la cual Aome decidió ser una Psicóloga, salieron del restaurante rumbo al gato rojo.

Aome miró su reloj eran las 9:40. "cielos ya es muy tarde… seguro mi mamá ya está bastante preocupada… en cuanto pueda le llamo a Sango y a mi mamá para decir que me quedaré con ella"…

-Está todo bien Aome?

-Ah? Sí, claro…

-Bien entonces entremos…

Inuyasha había decidido que beber así que bajó el menú de su vista y en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con dos figuras muy familiares que iban entrando al bar.

Él vestía un pantalón color beige una camisa color blanca y un saco que hacia conjunto con su pantalón.

Ella vestía un vestido azul claro, que llevaba flores estampadas de tonos claros y diversos, llevaba el cabello suelto, característico de ella.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar notar que se veía muy hermosa. Sango había hecho bien su trabajo, logró hacerla ver hermosa y sencilla. Esto, Inuyasha, no lo notó cuando la vio por la tarde, parecía más interesado en responderle los insultos recibidos.

La pareja fue recibida por una señorita que trabajaba en el lugar, y los condujo hacia una mesa vacía la cual, sin querer, se encontraba muy próxima a la de Inuyasha. Esta mesa era distinta a la de Inuyasha. La tabla de la mesa estaba al centro de un sillón que daba la vuelta alrededor de esta. Sesshomaru dejó que Aome se sentara primero y se deslizara un poco para sentarse junto a ella. La joven mesera les tendió un par de cartas pero Sesshomaru parecía conocer muy bien el lugar así que ordenó de inmediato y le pidió una bebida suave a su compañera, la joven mesera se retiró diciendo que en seguida les llevaría su orden.

Inuyasha se sentía aliviado. Después de tanto buscarlos, había logrado topárselos. Estaba más aliviado ahora que veía a Aome aparentemente bien. Un joven se acercó a la mesa de Inuyasha sacándolo de sus pensamientos por un momento.

-Está listo para ordenar señor?

-Ah? Sí, tráeme un Martín por favor… doble…

-Sí señor en seguida.- Se retiró del lugar llevándose con él la carta.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos cuando la joven mesera se acercó a la mesa de la pareja, dejándoles su orden.

-Gracias Señorita…- Aome volvió a ver el reloj un poco más preocupada… "10:00"…

-Pasa algo?... tienes más planes para hoy?

-No, jaja… solo… tengo que hacer una llamada, en seguida vuelvo…

-Claro, no te preocupes…

Aome se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la barra del bar, en donde le prestarían el teléfono para llamar a Sango…

Inuyasha vio como la chica se alejaba de la mesa y la siguió con la mirada. Después volvió su vista para con su hermano para toparse con la razón por la cual Aome se había estado sintiendo mareada. (N/A entiéndase que Inu no sabía que Aome se estaba sintiendo mareada pero es una pequeña acotación para que me captaran la idea)

Sesshomaru sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de gotas y echó en la bebida de Aome aproximadamente 10 gotas, revolvió y guardó de nuevo el frasco en su bolsillo.

Inuyasha sintió hervir la sangre. "Maldito! La está dopando (N/A jaja sin agresiones Kikyo88)… es un desgraciado… lo sabía, sabía cuales eran sus intenciones"…

Quiso levantarse e ir a golpearlo pero la llegada de Aome lo contuvo.

Antes de sentarse Aome se tomó la cabeza como en señal de sentirse mal, por unos breves segundos vio como todo a su alrededor se movía.

Inuyasha adivinó que era lo que le pasaba y no pudo evitar preocuparse. – Aome…-

-Te encuentras bien?...

-Sí, claro.- mintió….- Estoy bien…

-Toma un poco de tu bebida, es dulce, tal ves te haga bien…

-Sí… tienes razón…- tomó la copa y le dio un sorbo…

Inuyasha sintió un golpe en seco en todo su cuerpo, sabía lo que Aome estaba bebiendo pero conociéndola, si llegaba a decirle lo ocurrido no le creería… "después de todo a ella le gusta ese estúpido de Sesshomaru"…

De nuevo sintió que le hervía la sangre, sí, estaba bastante celoso.

Decidió seguir observándolos y cuando salieran seguirlos si era necesario, lo único que le importaba era que Aome estuviera bien y que su hermano no se pasara de listo.

Los minutos pasaron y ambas mesas ordenaban bebidas y la mesa de la pareja reía y se divertía. Aome cada vez comenzaba a sentirse peor y esto Sesshomaru lo notó.

Así que decidió pasar al siguiente paso de su plan.

-Aome, ya te dije que te ves hermosa?...- Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa de manera cortejante.

Aome se sonrojó y sonrió… - Muchas gracias Sesshomaru…-

-Es en serio… Eres muy hermosa… me gustas mucho Aome…- Acabó de decirle esto y se acercó más a la chica.

Aome no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Después sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar, todo le daba vueltas. Eso sin contar todo lo que estaba sintiendo gracias a las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru le levantó el rostro y se acercó aún más a ella. Se encontraban a escasos centímetros, milímetros.

Aome adivinó lo que este quería hacer y quiso zafarse de esa situación, ya que, sabía que con aquél dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera lo disfrutaría…

-Sesshomaru… por favor no….- pero sus intentos se vieron fallidos..

-No te preocupes Aome, todo va a estar bien…- la acorraló y la besó.

No hubiese estado del todo mal si solo eso hubiera hecho, pero la sintió vulnerable y no desaprovechó aquello. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Aome para después bajar y buscar sus piernas…

Aome reaccionó, sabiendo que aquello se saldría de control. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru para separarse de él, pero este la tenía bien sujeta. Aome comenzó a preocuparse, ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía y no quería seguir con aquello. Solo podía hablar…

-Sesshomaru, basta, por favor detente… no quiero… Sesshomaru….-

-No seas tonta… no te haré daño …ahora serás mía…-

-No! Sesshomaru…. Basta!...-

Inuyasha, obviamente, había estado observando toda la escena desde su mesa. Desde el momento en el que Sesshomaru se acercó hasta Aome, sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y como se ponía rojo de coraje.

Sabía lo que intentaría Sesshomaru y no le gustaba nada. Apretó los puños sabiendo que no podría hacer nada y no se dio cuenta de que había derramado su bebida.

Se sintió todavía peor cuando lo vio besarla y observó que Aome no ponía resistencia alguna, ya que, desde el lugar en donde se encontraba no podía ver bien a Aome. Sentía que se lo llevaba la … amargura...

(NA malpensados…jeje). Pero después de unos segundos escuchó un leve grito y de inmediato reconoció la voz de Aome. Se puso de pie en seguida y dando grandes zancadas llegó hasta la mesa de la pareja y notó que Aome forcejeaba para zafarse a Sesshomaru.

-Déjame… Sesshomaru, basta!...

-No escuchas que la dejes en paz!...- Inuyasha tomó a Sesshomaru por el hombro y lo haló hacia él, parándolo e interrumpiéndolo abruptamente…

Aome alcanzó a distinguir que se trataba de Inuyasha antes de caer desmayada…- Inu..yasha…-

Inuyasha vio como caía y la tomó preocupado…

-Aome, Aome!...- la recostó en el sillón de la mesa y se puso de pie más enojado que antes, dispuesto a enfrentar a su hermano.

-Te advertí que no le hicieras daño maldito!...

-Qué demonios haces aquí?... jajaja no me digas que nos seguiste?... Eres patético…otro poco más y esa mujer hubiera sido mía… sabes? No me costó tanto trabajo… se portó bastante dócil…

-Eres un maldito desgraciado!...- Se abalanzó contra él y lo golpeó en el rostro. A pesar de que Sesshomaru le superaba en estatura logró herirlo considerablemente….- Aome nunca será tuya entiendes? Más te vale que entiendas una cosa, ella no es como las demás y sobre todo no está sola!... No permitiré que te le vuelvas a acercar entiendes?... No te atrevas a volver a hacerle daño!...- Sesshomaru se encontraba en el suelo aun quejándose por el golpe... Inuyasha se volvió hacia Aome y la tomó en sus brazos y salieron del lugar.

Sesshomaru se levantó molesto murmurando y maldiciendo…

-Maldito Inuyasha, esto no se va a quedar así… Aome será mía quieras o no… y tú te arrepentirás… que no se te olvide que soy quien informa a nuestro padre tus actos….-

CONTINUARA….

N/A: jaja ya sé que todas las fans de Sessho me quieren matar, pero debo aclarar algo…

Eso de que _será mía quieras o no_ es un decir ok? Tengan en cuenta dq está ardido y fue su reacción así q no se me traumen…

Otra cosa tal ves solo tenga oportunidad de actualizar con otro capitulo antes de ausentarme por algún largo tiempo, por razones ajenas a mi voluntad… buuuaaa!… pero todo depende de la respuesta que reciba con este capitulo jeje… byes y gracias!...


	9. IX Gracias

**IX.- _Gracias_**

Salieron del bar e Inuyasha entregó el boleto del valet parking al encargado. Miraba preocupado a la chica que traía en brazos, su rostro se veía pálido. Su carro llegó y le entregaron las llaves. Inuyasha abrió la puerta del copiloto y posó a Aome en el asiento. En verdad estaba preocupado por ella, tenía ganas de regresar por Sesshomaru y matarlo si algo malo le sucedía a Aome. Una vez que la sentó, comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla rogando que reaccionara.

-Aome… Aome, despierta, por favor… despierta…-

La chica reaccionó lentamente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con otros dorados que la miraban tristes y mortificados.

-Inuyasha…- De pronto recordó lo que había pasado. Sesshomaru cerca de ella besándola, luego queriéndose propasar, a Inuyasha que llegaba para luego caer desmayada. Las Imágenes se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, lo que le ocasionó que el dolor regresara. Se sujetó la cabeza en señal de dolor.

Inuyasha creyó que algo más grave le sucedía.

-Aome ¿Qué ocurre?... estás bien?...

-Inuyasha… ayúdame… me duele mucho la cabeza…-

-Tranquila, te llevaré a tu casa… todo estará bien…-

Aome sintió otra punzada de dolor. Recordó que no podía llegar a su casa. Había llamado a su mamá para decirle que se quedaría a dormir con Sango. La boca le temblaba. Tal vez era otro efecto de las gotas. Las palabras salían de su boca muy torpemente, pero como pudo, se lo hizo saber a Inuyasha.

-No…a mi casa no… no puedo ir…- Luego cayó nuevamente inconsciente.

Inuyasha la recostó en el asiento, se quitó el saco que vestía y con el cubrió a Aome.

Iban por la calle sin rumbo alguno. Inuyasha creyó que las palabras de Aome eran porque no querría que su mamá la viera en aquél estado. Así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que llamar a Sango. Pero a dónde?. No tenía el número de su casa y aunque lo tuviese ya era muy tarde para llamarla ahí. Así que tomó su teléfono y marcó el celular de Miroku. Pero una grabadora le contestó. Lo intentó varias veces pero no tuvo éxito. Desesperado por no saber qué hacer arrojó su celular.

-Maldición!...- Miró a la chica. Esta parecía dormir tranquilamente. –Aome… Tendré que llevarla a mi casa, así descansará… mañana a primera hora la llevaré a su casa…-

Y así lo hizo, manejó hasta llegar a su casa.

Era una casa grande, no tanto como una mansión pero era amplia y lujosa. Inuyasha llevaba viviendo ahí desde que cumplió 16 años, edad en la que su padre se retiró a China por asuntos de trabajo. Entonces se quedó solo en aquella casa. Estacionó el auto en el garage, bajó de él y fue hacia el lado de Aome. La tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su casa. Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y entró. Fue directamente hasta su habitación para dejar descansar a la chica. Había otras 3 habitaciones en la casa, sin embargo, Inuyasha decidió dejarla en la suya puesto que era la más cálida y presentable.

Entró a la habitación y recostó a Aome en la cama cubierta por suaves sábanas de satín negras.

Algunos cabellos cubrían el rostro de Aome. Inuyasha los retiró delicadamente dejando ver el suave y pálido rostro de la chica. Puso una mano en su frente y notó que estaba muy fría. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

La sola idea de pensar que algo malo le sucedería lo espantaba. Se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama sin dejar de observar el rostro de Aome. Sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez la figura de la chica. Luego se posaban en sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros…

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. …"Tonto!... en que diablos estás pensando?... por qué estás pensando en eso?"… Luego una punzada de dolor le vino a la cabeza al recordar como Sesshomaru besaba a Aome… "maldición!... ella… a ella le gusta ese desgraciado"… Después se volvió hacia el rostro de la chica que ahora le parecía más hermoso…"pero no puedo evitarlo… no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento…me gusta, me gusta demasiado…creo que yo… creo que yo la amo"…

Amarla?... No era muy pronto para decir eso?... No, él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Las miradas, los suspiros, los sonrojos, los silencios… Siempre lo supo, no era solo el parecido con Kikyo. También era su marcada diferencia. Tal vez le hacía falta vivir experiencias con ella para saber si realmente la amaba, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era de que sentía un gran amor por ella, le preocupaba su bienestar y le gustaba estar con ella… Nunca había sentido esto con nadie, así que esa era otra razón por la cual podía decir que la amaba.

Aome descansaba normalmente, acostada en la cama. Dormía pacíficamente como no recordando nada, o tal vez era que no quería recordar nada. Inuyasha se paró y pasó su mano entre los cabellos de la chica dando una suave caricia que Aome respondió con un suspiro aun dormida.

-Buenas noches Aome…- Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse una taza de café. Tomó el teléfono e intentó comunicarse nuevamente con su amigo, pero de nuevo no surtió efecto.

Colgó el aparato derrotado y se sentó en el sofá. Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose vencer por el cansancio. No tenía pensado dormir, ya que quería permanecer despierto por si algo se le ofrecía a su visitante.

Cerró los ojos tratando de descansar la vista. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar varias escenas. Desde lo ocurrido hace una semana, cuando conoció a Aome, hasta lo ocurrido aquella noche.

No podía creer que Aome se encontraba ahí con él. No era en las circunstancias más aptas pero le gustaba la idea de tenerla cerca, sobre todo porque sabía que así podía cuidarla y defenderla. Transcurrieron los minutos y no pudo evitar el quedarse dormido.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana cuando Aome abrió los ojos quejándose de un nuevo dolor de cabeza, esta vez a causa de la resaca. Se sentó en la cama, no parecía caer en la cuenta de que no estaba en su casa.

Se frotó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero solo escenas borrosas llegaban a su mente. Una vez que hubo despertado mejor se percató, al fin, de que estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

No supo como reaccionar así que solo gritó. Gritó tan fuerte que despertó a Inuyasha de golpe y este, también un poco desconcertado, recordó que tenía visita.

-Aome…- Se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia su habitación encontrándose con una bastante asustada, sin mencionar gritona, Aome.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás bien?...-

-Inuyasha… ¿qué haces aquí?...-

-¿cómo qué que hago aquí?... esta es mi casa…

-Qué?... entonces que hago YO en tu casa?...

-Ahh… no recuerdas nada?-

Aome solo frunció el ceño en respuesta pensando lo primero que le vino a la mente… (N/A Sí, es eso que están pensando…)

-Quieres decir qué tú y yo?... Aayy! No puede ser!... de seguro que estaba borracha verdad?...

-Oye! Espera un minuto… en qué demonios estás pensando?...

-Pues en qué quieres que piense!...

-No es lo que piensas Aome… Tienes una mente muy sucia…- Ahora sonaba muy sarcástico y no dejaba ver sus verdaderas emociones, que eran de preocupación. Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Qué?... y qué quieres que piense cuando no me explicas que hago en tu casa?...

-Feh!... olvídalo quieres?... será mejor que vengas a comer algo si no quieres que la resaca te mate…- Cerró la puerta dejando a una desconcertada Aome dentro de la habitación.

Aome no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se puso de pie y de pronto una imagen le vino a la mente…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Aome, ya te dije que te ves hermosa?...- Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa de manera cortejante._

_Aome se sonrojó y sonrió… - Muchas gracias Sesshomaru…-_

_-Es en serio… Eres muy hermosa… me gustas mucho Aome…- Acabó de decirle esto y se acercó más a la chica._

_Aome no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Después sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar, todo le daba vueltas. Eso sin contar todo lo que estaba sintiendo gracias a las palabras de Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru le levantó el rostro y se acercó aún más a ella. Se encontraban a escasos centímetros, milímetros._

_Aome adivinó lo que este quería hacer y quiso zafarse de esa situación, ya que, sabía que con aquél dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera lo disfrutaría…_

_-Sesshomaru… por favor no….- pero sus intentos se vieron fallidos.._

_-No te preocupes Aome, todo va a estar bien…- la acorraló y la besó…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se tomó la cabeza, el dolor había vuelto. Tal vez nunca se fue pero cuando estaba con Inuyasha no se percató del dolor. Todas las imágenes sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior fueron pasando una a una sobre la mente de Aome. El dolor se intensificó y Aome no soportó más se arrodillo sujetándose la cabeza y gritando.

No parecía en sus cabales, ya que, comenzó a gritar justo como la noche anterior. Tratando de zafarse de los brazos de un Sesshomaru irreal…

-Sesshomaru, basta, por favor detente… no quiero… Sesshomaru….-

-No! Sesshomaru…. Basta!...-

Inuyasha, que se encontraba tostando un poco de pan para el desayuno escuchó los gritos de Aome y el nombre de su hermano. Temiendo lo peor, dejó el pan tirado y corrió hasta su cuarto, topándose con Aome tirada en el piso luchando contra ella misma.

-Aome!... Aome!... –

-NO! Déjame Sesshomaru no me toques… déjame!...

-Tranquila Aome, soy yo...- La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco tratando de hacerla reaccionar. – Soy yo! Inuyasha!...

-…Inu..Yasha…- Aome, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió poco a poco, encontrándose con Inuyasha que la veía muy preocupado… - Inuyasha… Inuyasha!...- Se abalanzó sobre él llorando y sollozando, lo abrazó buscando refugio y protección.

Inuyasha, al principio no sabía como corresponderle pero las lágrimas de Aome lo hicieron reaccionar. La abrazó tiernamente y posó su mano en su cabeza. Susurrando palabras de aliento para la chica…

-Tranquila… todo va a estar bien…-

-Inuyasha?...

-Sí?...

-Gracias…. Muchas gracias…

CONTINUARA…


	10. X Después de la Tempestad

**X.- _Después de la Tempestad…_**

-Inuyasha?...

-Si?...

-Gracias….

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un vuelco. "Gracias"… pero si no tenía que agradecerle nada, él lo había hecho por gusto, por quererla ver bien, sin problemas… Y lo logró, gracias a él, Aome ahora estaba sana y salva, lejos de cualquier mala intención de Sesshomaru. Solo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, estaba feliz, la tenía cerca… le gustaba tenerla cerca.

-No debes agradecerme Aome… solo lo hice, porque sabía las intenciones de mi hermano…

Aome se retiró un poco de Inuyasha y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos… La mirada de la chica se torno vergonzosa…

-Es cierto, Inuyasha… tú me lo advertiste… y yo… no te escuché…

-No digas tonterías, es normal que no me creyeras…

-No!... todo esto fue mi culpa!... yo lo provoqué!... si te hubiera escuchado… si te hubiera escuchado yo…

-Déjate de lamentos Aome!- Alzó un poco la voz para callar a la chica, no le gustaba que la gente se lamentara por sus actos, pero quería hacerle saber a Aome, que ahora todo estaría bien… -Ya pasó todo, y ahora tú estás bien no es así?...

-Pero yo… yo…soy una tonta… me siento fatal…

-Solo fuiste su victima… no tienes la culpa… no debes sentirte así…

-Y cómo quieres que me sienta?...

-No seas tonta!... lo que quiero decir es que yo te protegeré!...

(N/A jaja lo siento pero en la serie esa frase me encanta así que no podía dejar de ponerla jiji)

Aome abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa… "yo te protegeré"… Su estómago comenzó a sentirse extraño, ¿porqué de repente Inuyasha era así con ella?... Porque la ayudaba?... ella creía que le caía mal debido a su carácter… Pero esa situación no le desagradaba del todo… Ella sabía mejor que nadie, que desde el momento en que lo conoció, algo había cambiado… No sabía qué o porqué, pero algo había diferente en ella.

Después de decir eso Inuyasha sintió como si un gran peso ya no cayera sobre sus hombros. El impulso de querer protegerla, pero el temor a que ella se negara, lo atosigaban. Pero ya no más. Ya se lo había dicho, ahora solo restaba cuidarla, y él no quería nada a cambio. Él sabía perfectamente que con tan solo verla bien, él estaría en perfecto estado… Si eso no era amarla entonces no sabía que era amor… lástima que ese amor no fuera correspondido…

-Qué dijiste?... que tú me protegerás?...

-Conozco muy bien a mi hermano, y sé que no se quedará de brazos cruzados…- Ahí estaba de nuevo, el freno que llevaba en él hacía ya muchos años. El cual le impedía demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos…

-Además ese maldito me debe muchas, ya viene siendo hora que me las cobre…

Aome no pareció escuchar las últimas palabras de Inuyasha, el hecho de que alguien se preocupara por ella y la cuidara, no era algo que le sucediera muy a menudo… y no se sentía mal…

-Inuyasha… de no ser por ti, no sé que habría pasado… todavía no me explico como pude ser tan débil…-

Era obvio que no tenía idea de que había sido dopada. Inuyasha lo sabía, pero algo le dijo que se callara…

-Debió a vérselas arreglado… es todo un experto en eso…

-Sabes? En verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí… Nunca podré pagártelo…

Inuyasha solo se sonrojó… "pagarme? Quien diablos le ha pedido eso?"... …"solo quiero que estés bien Aome"…

-Feh! Pues no pienso pedirte un cheque… será mejor que vengas a comer algo… te llevaré a tu casa después…

Aome dio un brinco de susto, había recordado un pequeño detalle…

-Mi casa!... Tengo que llamar a Sango!... Inuyasha, puedo usar tu teléfono?...

-Sí claro… te esperaré en el comedor…- Salió de la habitación emparejando la puerta.

Aome tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó a la casa de Sango. El teléfono sonó poco antes de que su amiga lo contestara…

-Si?...

-Sango? Eres tú?...

-Aome!... cielos que bueno que contesté yo…

-Porqué? Pasa algo?...

-No, jeje nada solo que le dije a mi mamá que pasaría la noche en tu casa…

-Qué!... bromeas?...

-No es en serio, apenas ahorita me trajo Miroku… gracias al cielo aun no se levanta nadie en mi casa…

-No puede ser Sango!...

-Qué?...

-Yo le dije lo mismo a mí mamá!... Espero que no haya llamado a tu casa, porque sino, las dos estamos en problemas…

Sango no parecía a ver escuchado la advertencia de su amiga, su mente se puso a trabajar como loca… "entonces en donde pasó la noche?"…

-Aome! No me digas que tú y Sesshomaru…

-No!...- Se apresuró a contestar, no le gustó la idea de pensar en eso después de lo ocurrido en la noche.- no digas tonterías…

-Entonces?... en donde pasaste la noche?...

-Es una larga historia, te la contaré después de acuerdo?...

-Pero dime en dónde estás?...

-Prometes no gritar ni pensar otras cosas?...

-Ay! Claro, parece que no me conoces…

-Pues… porqué crees que te advierto?...

-Qué poca confianza y fe…

-Sabes que amiga? Comienzas a hablar como Miroku, creo que no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con él…

-Ay Aome! Vas a decirme o no?...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero tú también debes explicarme en donde estabas anoche eh? Aunque ya me imagino…

-Ah! Y luego yo soy la malpensada…

-Bueno es que con un novio como el tuyo qué querías?...

-Ya dime!...

-ahh… pues estoy en la casa de Inuyasha…

-Qué!...

-Sshshshshs!... prometiste no gritar!...

-Lo siento… y qué haces ahí?...

-Ya te lo dije, después te explico… tengo que colgar de acuerdo?... después te llamo…

-Ah! Claro que me llamarás!...

-Sí, sí… hasta luego…

Colgó el auricular y esbozó un largo suspiro. El dolor de cabeza parecía haber desaparecido. Se puso de pie con el propósito de dirigirse al comedor con Inuyasha.

El chico se encontraba sirviendo jugo de naranja en dos vasos. Toda la mesa ya estaba puesta. Había pan tostado, huevos, cereal y fruta…

-Cielos… te alimentas bien eh?...

Inuyasha solo sonrió divertido…

-Bueno no sé que acostumbres desayunar así que… puedes tomar lo que quieras…

-Gracias…- Tomó una silla y se sentó. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

-Quieres un poco de café?... debes tener una gran resaca no es así?...

Aome se sonrojó, nunca había bebido… ahora sentía y conocía la resaca perfectamente…

-Oye, no te burles…

-Pero si no es burla… yo también la conozco…

-Ah si?... jaja ya me imagino…

-Qué quieres decir?...

-No… nada…

-Un momento, me estás diciendo borracho?...

-Jajajaja no!... claro que no… yo no he dicho nada…

-Feh!...

Así desayunaron. Para ambos fue un desayuno perfecto. Se divirtieron y comieron… después de todo era la manera en la que ellos convivían… Entre sus comentarios, sonrojos, sonrisas y hasta carcajadas, pasaron una mañana bastante agradable, una que hacía mucho ninguno de los dos pasaba.

-Sabes qué Inuyasha?... no eres tan engreído después de todo…

-Y se supone que eso deba agradarme?...- él sabía que sí… y mucho…

-Pues, no lo sé… la primera vez que te vi., pensé que serías un creído más en la escuela… pero ahora veo que no es así…

-Vaya… gracias… tú tampoco eres tan desagradable…-

Ambos se sonrojaron, bueno no era tan romántico, pero era la forma en que los dos se expresaban y daban a conocer sus sentimientos. Sí, ya se habían dado cuenta de ellos.

-Hasta podría decir que eres simpática…

-Jajaja….

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa…

-Sí… tienes razón…

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al auto de Inuyasha.

-Tu auto, es muy bonito… igual que tu casa… vives solo?...

Inuyasha le abrió la puerta a la chica para que pudiera entrar.

-Sí… llevo 5 años viviendo así…- le cerró la puerta y fue al lado del auto que le correspondía. Apenas iba a abrir su puerta cuando Aome se le adelantó abriéndosela. Entonces entró al auto.

-Gracias… vivo solo desde que mi padre se mudó a China… por su trabajo…

-Ya veo… y no te sientes solo?...

La mirada de Inuyasha parecía contestar su pregunta, era una mirada triste y vacía. Aome comprendió el gran error de su pregunta…

-Yo… lo siento… no debí preguntar…

-No, está bien…hay momentos en los que sí… me siento muy solo…- El tono en su voz había cambiado por completo, de pronto sintió una necesidad de desahogarse, de platicarle todo a Aome, pero tal vez a ella no le interesara escuchar… su duda no tardó mucho en despejarse…

-Quisieras hablar de eso?...- Pensó que de nuevo había dicho algo impropio debido a la mirada de Inuyasha.

–Claro, solo si quieres… no quiero parecer entrometida…

-No, no es eso… creo que en verdad me haría bien…

Al principio no sabía como comenzar a desahogarse, pero Aome fue ayudándolo y dándole ánimo… le contó varias cosas, tantas como le fueron posibles en el transcurso… Desde su niñez, hasta lo ocurrido con Kikyo…

Pero el camino no era eterno… en poco tiempo estaban fuera del templo y de la casa de Aome…

-Así que aquí vives eh?..

-Sí…

-Aome… muchas gracias por escucharme… en verdad creo que me hacía falta…

-No te preocupes… yo también debo agradecerte por confiar en mí…

Un gran silencio (de los acostumbrados) se apoderó del ambiente… ambos se miraban, y en ellos se podía percibir un gran agradecimiento mutuo, después de todo ahora se conocían mejor… mucho mejor.

-Será mejor que entre… ya deben estar esperándome…- Aome se acercó hasta Inuyasha para despedirse de él… Inuyasha, al principio, tal vez como reflejo, se alejó un poco. Pero Aome no lo notó… así que le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

Una vez que asumió la situación Inuyasha, no hizo más que cerrar los ojos en forma de respuesta, y en parte para disfrutarlo… Tenerla cerca, era algo que ya desde hace tiempo disfrutaba…

-Hasta luego Inuyasha…

-Adiós…

La observó bajarse de su auto y subir todas aquellas escaleras del templo. Una vez arriba Aome se giró para despedirse nuevamente dirigiéndole un movimiento con la mano. Inuyasha solo le correspondió con una sonrisa desde su auto para después arrancar.

..."Aome"…

No tenía nada ni nadie más en la cabeza… Llegó a su casa y en cuanto entró al garage le sorprendió ver una figura sentada al pie de su puerta. Dejó el auto en su lugar y salió del garge para encontrarse con aquella figura que pensaba debía ser algún vagabundo.

Pero no lo era… claro que no lo era.

Se trataba de una mujer… ciertamente estaba en malas condiciones, sangraba un poco del labio y su ropa estaba rasgada…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par… no podía creer que aquella mujer estuviera ahí… y justamente ahora…

-Kikyo?...

CONTINUARA….

**Jeje y bien? Bueno pues espero q les haya gustado y ahora me dispongo a responder sus reviews… mil gracias por todos ellos!...**

**KIKYO88: jaja bueno mira eso de ausentarme es xq la tarjeta de Internet no es eterna sabes? Entonces tengo q ver hasta cuando gozaré de Internet… sobre lo del intercambio jeje sorry tendrás q qdarte con la duda… lo q pasa sq no la tengo bien definida tengo dos en mente… y no t apures q Sessho c va a desquitar… byes! Y grax x tu revw…**

**RERRY: jaja ya sé q ese no es tu Sessho pero como es realidad alterna tengo que alterar ciertas cosas sabes? Ojalá que en su venganza recupere a tu Sessho…**

**KEREN: Hola! Q linda! Grax por leer mi fic, pues sí… jaja es que ya tenían pique los hermanos desde antes de lo de Aome así que la pelea será buena.. espero… jeje a mí también me fascina la pareja de INu-kag… espero q t siga gustando mi fic y sigas dándome tu opinión… byes**

**INUKAN: Hola de nuevo gracias por todo tú apoyo… jeje sí esa pareja es genial, pero quiero darles su tiempo, jeje mientras meteré un poco de suspenso jejeje… ojalá no me maten… bye**

**Muchas Gracias y espero actualizar pronto… bye!**


	11. XIReencuentro

**XI.- _Reencuentro…_**

Aome observó como el auto de Inuyasha partía. Dio un gran suspiro y fue hacia su casa. Su madre la esperaba en la sala.

-Ya llegué…

-Oh… Aome, estaba a punto de llamar a la mamá de Sango… tardaste mucho…

-Ah.. sí bueno es que me invitó a desayunar y bueno ya la conoces… no podía rechazarla…

-Sí… yo entiendo, pero debiste avisarme…

-Lo siento mamá no volverá a pasar… Estaré en mi habitación…

-Sí hija…

Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Se tiró en la cama boca arriba, aparentemente mirando el techo, pero su pensamiento, estaba en otro lugar…

…"Siempre le estaré agradecida a Inuyasha… lo que hizo por mí"… Una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. Recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos… el desayuno tan agradable que ambos pasaron y como él, parecía otro cuando le platicaba de sus problemas. …" En realidad no es una mala persona, también tiene su lado bueno"… Se sonrojó. …"Pero qué me está pasando?... En qué tonterías pienso"…

De pronto recordó una parte del relato de Inuyasha que hizo que su corazón se contrajera por un momento.

**FLASH BACK…**

_-Estuve comprometido…_

_-Comprometido?..._

_-Ajá… de hecho se supone que mi prometida y yo viviríamos en mi casa…_

_-Y qué pasó?... No funcionaron las cosas?..._

_-Algo así… Descubrí que me engañaba…_

_-Con alguien más?..._

_-Pues, algo por el estilo… solo me veía como su banco personal y al parecer ella tenía a alguien más…_

_-Debiste sufrir mucho…_

_-Feh! No seas tonta Aome… yo no sufro por esas tonterías…- Sin embargo, su mirada seguía siendo triste y honda…_

_Aome no tardó en notarlo. …"Sí sufrió mucho… en verdad le dolió perder a esa mujer"…_

_-Ya veo… y cuál era su nombre?..._

_-Kikyo…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

...Kikyo… ese era el nombre de la mujer que lo traicionó…" que tonta!... cómo pudo hacerle eso a Inuyasha?"… Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Pero, no sabía porqué. No podía asegurar que lo quisiera, pero era un hecho de que le gustaba y mucho. También era el hecho de que estaba muy agradecida con él y ya lo veía como un gran amigo. Fuese quien fuese que lo haya dañado, no podía gustarle… "Pero que es esto?... qué es esto que estoy pensando… y que estoy sintiendo?"… El timbre del teléfono y la voz de su mamá la sacaron súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

-Aome! Es para ti… es Sango…

-Gracias!... bueno?..

-Primeramente gracias por llamarme…

-Jeje, perdón… acabo de llegar…

-Sí, ya veo… ahora sí cuéntame todo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No podía creerlo, qué hacía aquella mujer ahí?... después de tanto tiempo…

-Kikyo… Qué haces aquí?...

Kikyo se levantó del suelo y se arrojó a los brazos de Inuyasha llorando…

-Inuyasha!... Ayúdame… Por favor Ayúdame!...

Inuyasha no supo cómo reaccionar. Tenerla de nuevo cerca, le trajo a la mente varios recuerdos… Luego esa vez en la que la escuchó con aquél hombre llamado Naraku… La separó de él para verla a los ojos.

-Qué ocurre Kikyo?... Te traicionaron?...

-Inuyasha, por favor… sé que te hice mucho daño, pero tienes que ayudarme… No tengo a nadie más…-

Su tono era triste y suplicante.

Inuyasha, tal vez solo por lástima, aceptó escucharla.

-Ven, pasa…- Entraron a su casa. Le ayudo a sentarse en un sofá. – Te traeré un poco de té… Espera aquí…-

-Gracias…- Kikyo observó como se alejaba y después echó un vistazo a la casa. Hacía tiempo no estaba ahí… Todo seguía igual, excepto que se notaba claramente la ausencia de una mujer…

Inuyasha regresó con una taza de té y se sentó a lado de ella.

-Aquí tienes… ahora dime… qué te ocurrió?...

-Naraku… se volvió loco… no sé qué hacer…

-él, te hizo esto?...- Le preguntó refiriéndose al hilo de sangre que llevaba en el labio y a sus ropas visiblemente desgarradas…

-Sí… de la noche a la mañana, comenzó a golpearme y quería matarme… de no ser porque logré escapar… tal vez ahora estaría muerta…

-Ya veo… y tú?

-Yo?... yo qué?...

-Qué hiciste para que te quisiera matar…

Kikyo observó a Inuyasha, su mirada había cambiado un poco… aunque con ella se mostraba claramente resentido… y no era para menos no?...

-Yo… no hice nada…

-No creo qué por nada haya querido matarte…

-Pues… así es… no le hice nada…

Obviamente no le creía… no podía… "probablemente lo haya traicionado al igual que a mí"…

-Ya veo…Kikyo… no deberías mentirme… te conozco…

-Te digo la verdad!... no me crees no es así?...es normal… después de lo que pasamos…- Por el rostro de Kikyo se asomó una lágrima. Inuyasha la vio. Tal vez no le creía pero no soportaba ver a una mujer llorando. La tomó por los hombros y la giró hacia él.

-De acuerdo… pero no es necesario que llores…- Le secó la lágrima con su mano. – Te ayudaré…-

Kikyo solo sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-En verdad?... Gracias Inuyasha!...- En señal de agradecimiento lo abrazó.

Inuyasha recordó otros tantos momentos que pasaron juntos antes de que se enterara de la verdad… No eran malos recuerdos, recordaba las veces en las que Kikyo le decía que lo amaba y que lo apoyaría justo en aquellos momentos en los que Inuyasha tenía problemas con su padre. De una u otra forma Kikyo lograba hacerla olvidar esos problemas, luego al sentirla cerca, recordó cuanto necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara y lo apoyara… En verdad que lo necesitaba… Tal vez por eso correspondió al abrazo de Kikyo.

Kikyo sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola y otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella no se enamoró de Inuyasha pero eso no significaba que no le gustara, era muy atractivo. Al sentirse así, maltratada por Naraku, ella también necesitaba que la quisieran, que la amaran…

Se separó un poco de Inuyasha para verlo a los ojos…

-Inuyasha…-

Pero Inuyasha se adelantó. Puso un dedo en su boca para hacerle entender que no dijera más… Sabía que lo que iba a hacer le traería un gran arrepentimiento después, y en verdad no sabía porqué lo haría… Solo quería ver, que era lo que seguía sintiendo por ella…

La acercó a él tomándola por los hombros y la besó. Kikyo le correspondió.

Hacia tiempo que Inuyasha no besaba, y había olvidado como besaba Kikyo. Al principio, era un simple beso que le traía recuerdos… después no soportó más y recordó la traición… Trató de separarse de ella pero Kikyo no se lo permitía, ahora que de nuevo lo tenía, no pensaba dejarlo escapar tan fácil.

Una chica de largos cabellos negros azabache, se reflejó en Inuyasha, ésta le sonreía y le agradecía… "Aome!"… Fue como si algo le diera fuerzas para separarse de aquella mujer que lo tenía preso en sus brazos, la alejó. Se puso de pie pensando y arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, dejando a Kikyo desconcertada.

-Qué pasa Inuyasha?...

-Nada, no pasa nada… escucha, esto no debió pasar Kikyo… no volverá a pasar…

-Pero porqué… pude darme cuenta de que aun me amas…

-No!... yo no te amo!.. entiendes?...No te amo…

-Eso no fue lo que sentí hace unos segundos…

-Sentir? Tú?... Por favor Kikyo… Solo olvida lo que pasó de acuerdo?- Caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

-A dónde vas?...

-Puedes quedarte aquí solo mientras arreglas tus problemas… después regreso…-Salió dando un fuerte portazo. Después solo se escuchó le rechinido de las llantas y su auto alejándose.

Kikyo se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar pensando en lo ocurrido.

-Pude ver que aun sientes algo por mí… y no pienso dejar que me abandones… no de nuevo…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No lo puedo creer Aome!... Sesshomaru es un desgraciado, tienes que hacer algo, no se puede quedar así…

-Ya no importa Sango, no pudo salirse con la suya… gracias a Inuyasha…

-Sí pero de cualquier forma tú… Un momento…qué te pasa?

-Ah? A mí? Nada… porqué?...

-Ah no! A mí no me engañas Aome…. No me digas que te estás enamorando de Inuyasha!...

-Qué!... no digas tonterías…- Se sonrojó. Por teléfono era más fácil mentir.

-Aja… hablas de él como si fuera un héroe Aome… eso solo significa una cosa…

-Ay no digas tonterías Sango… Tal vez no sea un héroe, pero….me ayudó…

-Lo ves? Jajajajjaa cada vez que lo recuerdas tu tono de voz cambia…

-Sango!...

-Qué?... vamos dime la verdad… te gusta?...

-Bueno yo…

-Lo ves! Jejejeje lo sabía…

-Un momento! Una cosa es que me guste y otra muy distinta que lo ame…

-Ay! Es la misma gata solo que revolcada…

-Mensa!...- "Esto se está saliendo de control, mejor cambio de tema"… Sabía que confiaba en su amiga pero también sabía que era novia del mejor amigo de Inuyasha y, seguro que no tardaba en enterarse así que decidió cambiar de tema recordando un detalle con su amiga…

-Espera un segundo… ahora que me acuerdo, en dónde pasaste la noche amiga?

-Ah?... jeje… ejem ejem… eso qué viene al caso?...- Claramente se había puesto nerviosa.

-Pues si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que le habías dicho a tú mamá que pasarías la noche conmigo no?... acláreme eso…

-mmmm…. Pues yo…

-Sango!... no me digas que Miroku y tú…

-Shhhh.!... no es necesario que grites…

-Entonces es verdad?...

-Pues algo así…

-Sango!...pero si apenas llevan unos cuantos meses juntos…

-Y eso que?...

-Bueno pues…

-Ay Aome, no me vengas con eso…

-Bueno y de cualquier forma cómo estuvo?...

-Aome! No seas indiscreta!...

-jajajaja mira quien habla…y bien?

-Pues… no estuvo mal… de hecho no estuvo nada mal…

-Sango! Jajaja… en serio?...Cuéntame!... cómo pasó?...

-Pues una vez que estábamos solos decidimos ir al cine y la pasamos bien después…

Así siguieron platicando sobre los "detalles" de la cita de Sango…

CONTINUARA…

N/A ok, necesito opiniones… Tengo ganas de poner algo de Sango y Miroku, de llegar a ponerlo ese sería el capítulo 12 (obviamente será como que lemon vd?), pero siento que a lo mejor me saldría un poco del tema entre los personajes principales. Así q xfavor háganme saber sus opiniones si?... de cualquier forma este capitulo se acaba así… gracias …

**KIKYO88: jaja ok necesito tú opinión… muchas gracias y sale bye…**

**INUKAN: Q linda! Muchas gracias que bueno que te siga gustando, jeje espero no me mates x el beso de kikyo jeje…**

**KEREN: Oye mil por tus ánimos y por tus reviews en verdad que me animas! Jeje y tú q opinas eh? Pongo ese capitulo? Jaja… gracias x todo… byes…**

**RERRY: jaja bueno espero me invites a la boda eh? Y no solo pruebes con chocolate jeje tambien la crema batida es buena jajaja… gracias y espero tu actualización…**


	12. XIIUna noche juntos

**XII.- _Una noche juntos…_**

Salían del cine y caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, era todavía temprano…

-Pero si son las 7:30… y ahora a dónde me llevarás Miroku?...

-Sango… yo te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo…

-Ah sí?... Quisiera verlo…

-Entonces solo tienes que aceptar cenar en mi departamento

-y qué prepararás?...

-Eso es una sorpresa…

-De acuerdo pero me llevarás a mi casa después eh?...

-Claro…

Salieron del centro comercial con rumbo al departamento de Miroku…

-Llegamos…

-Con que, aquí vives eh?...- A pesar de llevar con él poco más de 6 meses era su primera visita ahí… otras veces la había invitado pero Sango no había aceptado, conocía demasiado bien a Miroku y sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones… Pero esta vez sería diferente…

Entraron al departamento y para sorpresa de Sango, la mesa se encontraba ya puesta…

-Así que ya lo tenía preparado eh?...

-bueno en realidad no…

-Ah no?... y esto?...

-Solo puse la mesa… aun no llamo a los bomberos…

-Miroku!... maldito pervertido…

Miroku entró a la cocina y calentó la comida. Sango esperaba en la mesa sirviendo vino tinto y encendiendo las velas que se encontraban en la mesa… Al poco rato, Miroku llegó con dos platos de Spaghetti…

-Se ve delicioso… tú lo preparaste?..

-Ajá… también soy un buen cocinero… ya puedo casarme…

Sango se sonrojó tratando de no notarse nerviosa… había sido una indirecta o solo un comentario más?...

La cena transcurrió muy agradablemente, platicaban, reían… Hasta que los platos estaban vacíos…

-Quieres más?...

-No, muchas gracias ya estoy satisfecha…

-Cómo? Pero si aun falta el postre…

-Ah sí? Y qué es?...

-No querrás saber…- Se puso de pie y encendió el estereo, dejando una suave melodía…

-Señorita… quisiera bailar conmigo?...

-Si, no hay más remedio…- Se puso de pie sonriendo y dejándose llevar por la música…

Ninguno parecía percatarse de que la canción había finalizado, ya que, ambos seguían con aquél movimiento…

Miroku se acercó para besarla…

-Segura que no quieres postre?...

Sango soltó una carcajada…

-Creo que el bailar me abrió el apetito…

Miroku la miró y comprendió su respuesta…Se dirigieron a su habitación… entraron…

La tomó por la cintura y lentamente la besó. Sango sabía que lo amaba y en ese momento solo quería tenerlo cerca. Se besaron tranquila y tiernamente al principio, pero después Miroku fue incrementando la intensidad, besándola más profundamente, provocando en Sango un hormigueo y que comenzara a emitir pequeños jadeos que volvían loco a Miroku.

Sango permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando de las caricias de su pareja. Miroku dejó de besarle la boca para recorrer con sus manos su cuello, y pasar su boca a lado del oído de la chica y comenzar a susurrarle cosas al oído que hacían a Sango enloquecer…

-Sango… quiero… quiero que podamos ser uno mismo…

Sango mantenía sus manos en el cuello de Miroku, quien una vez callado, Sango atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

Miroku aprovechó el acercamiento para cargarla e irla a posar en la cama, donde la acostó y el se inclinó arriba de ella… Sango lo miraba intensamente, con deseo…Miroku le tomó los brazos y los puso arriba de la cabeza de la chica, dejándole el camino libre para poder besarla plenamente…

Comenzó con la garganta, después pasó al cuello… luego besó los pechos de la chica por arriba de la blusa y bajó más y más hasta el ombligo… Sango solo cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por toda la serie de sensaciones que sentía que le quemaban…La chica logró zafarse de los brazos de Miroku para incitarle a que la besara… Miroku aceptó la propuesta… La tomó por la cintura irguiéndola para quedar sentados en la cama… Miroku tomó la blusa de Sango y la sacó dando un movimiento brusco para poder seguir así con el brasier de la chica, lo desabrochó dejando ver las perfectas formas femeninas de su compañera… Besó sus pechos lenta y cariñosamente, Sango solo respondía con suspiros que salían de su boca y su respiración que cada vez se aceleraba más… La espera la estaba matando, era una tortura ser amada así… Miró con conspiración a Miroku dejándolo intrigado… Luego dio un movimiento rápido y ella logró quedar sobre él… Arrebatándole rápidamente la playera y bajando para despojarlo de sus pantalones… Miroku la miraba extrañado pero complacido, aquél jueguito le estaba gustando… Podría decirse que hasta lo excitaba… Sango, para poder finalizar su tarea, bajó los bóxer de su compañero, haciéndolo pacíficamente y dando pequeños besos en las piernas de su amante…Miroku no pudo contenerse más… la levantó e hizo un movimiento para quedar de nuevo él arriba… Comenzó a acariciarla… Sus manos rozaban delicadamente cada parte de su cuerpo, cómo tratando de grabar aquella esencia en él… Terminó de desvestirla, pero lo hizo tan delicadamente, que Sango cuando menos lo esperó se encontraba despojada de cualquier prenda… Así quedaron totalmente desnudos en la cama… La respiración de ambos era muy agitada, sus cuerpos y mentes pedían más… Sango vio con temor a Miroku, sabiendo a la perfección que era lo que seguía, pero no podía evitar sentir temor… Era su primera vez… Miroku comprendió la preocupación de Sango y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la frente para después verla de frente y preguntarle:

-Sango… estás segura de querer hacer esto?...

Miroku actuaba diferente, y él lo sabía… En otras ocasiones no lo había disfrutando tanto, solo le hacía el amor a toda quien se dejase. Pero ahora era diferente, en verdad amaba a Sango y no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

-De lo único que estoy segura, es de que Te Amo… y quiero estar contigo Miroku…

Miroku la miró intrigado y luego no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, sería suya… solo suya…

La besó agradeciéndole su confianza y dándole a entender que todo estaría bien…Sango comprendió… se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos esperando que Miroku hiciera su trabajo…

Y así fue, Miroku entró en ella suave y lentamente hasta fundirse en uno mismo…Sango jadeaba primero y luego, cuando más dentro le sintió, gritaba llena de placer… Miroku se excitaba más con tan solo escucharla, provocando que los movimientos fueran más rápidos… tenía que aceptar que estar dentro de ella era un deleite… Sango se sentía desfallecer, era una sensación única, hermosa, intensa… estar así con el ser amado… Pasaba sus manos por la espalda de su compañero aferrándose a esta, tratando de mantenerse lo más unidos posible...

Así pasaron un buen rato, volviéndose locos…Amándose…

Sus cuerpos fueron recuperando la calma poco a poco, llenos de cansancio, Miroku se viró hacia su compañera viéndola tiernamente y acariciando su cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo…

-Te Amo…

-Yo también… más que nada…

Se fundieron en un beso tranquilo para después quedarse dormidos entrelazados…

El sol entraba celosamente por la ventana, despertando a los amantes que aun se encontraban abrazados y desnudos, solo con una sábana cubriéndolos…

-Buenos días, hermosa…- Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Buenos días… No puedo creer lo que hice…

-Te arrepientes?...

-No! Claro que no!... solo… me extraño de mi misma…

-Pues déjame decirte que no deberías… estuviste maravillosa…

-Tu no estuviste mal…- Se levantó de la cama llevándose la sábana con ella… dejando a Miroku desnudo en la cama…

-A dónde vas?...

-Te prepararé el desayuno…- Salió de la habitación sonriendo… Miroku sonrió cómplice, ideando cosas, luego se levantó y salió junto con ella…

Sango estaba de espaldas sirviendo dos tazas de café, cuando Miroku llegó y la abrazó por detrás besándole el cuello…

-No quedaste satisfecho eh?...

-oh no! Más de lo que imaginas…

-Entonces?...

-Solo, quiero … un tentempié…- La giró y la besó…

Sango correspondió, de nuevo, sus respiraciones se tornaron presurosas… y bueno, ya no tendrían qué hacer gran cosa… ya estaban desnudos…

Miroku quiso acercarla más pero Sango reaccionó y recordó que debía irse…

-Mi madre!...

-Qué?...

-Tengo que irme…

-Ay no…

-Si… tengo que irme…

-Segura?...

-Ajá…

-Bueno… buda te castigará…

-Tonto…- le besó la mejilla y se fue a la habitación para vestirse e irse a su casa…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Y eso fue lo que pasó Aome…

-No lo puedo creer!...

-Ay no seas exagerada….

-Y segura que no te arrepientes eh?...

-Claro que no!... estoy enamorada…

-Pues… que bueno… ojalá todo salga bien…

-Ay claro que saldrá bien…

-Si tú lo dices… lo importante es que lo hayas disfrutado…

-Uff! Que si lo disfruté…

-Sango!...

-jajajjajaa…

La mamá de Aome le gritó pidiéndole ayuda con la comida…

-Me tengo que ir… nos veremos después…

-De acuerdo…bye

-Bye…

CONTINUARA….

**Ok debo aceptar que me siento rara… jaja es mi primer lemon, espero no haberme pasado… en estos momentos me ayudaron mucho sus reviews muchas gracias por mostrarme su apoyo! Y por aumentar la cantidad de reviews jeje, en verdad que sin ustedes esto no cuenta… GRACIAS!**

**VANESSA: Hola! Bueno mil gracias x todo… en verdad que me has ayudado.. espero te guste este capitulo…**

**HUEVITO: No te preocupes, lo importante es que te sigue gustando mi historia… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo…**

**AYDE: No sabes como me ayudó el tenerte como apoyo, espero te siga gustando…**

**YAN: Hola! Jeje muchas gracias, eres otra amante de Sessho eh? Jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, ojalá sigas leyendo…**

**KEREN: Hello! Pues verás… no tengo el gusto de conocerte pero tus revws hablan solos! Jaja ya te siento como de mi familia… muchas gracias! En verdad tu apoyo me motiva… y sobre lo de Kikyo jeje pues amí igual me choca pero creo que es un mal necesario no? Jaja pero no te apures que si hace sufrir a Aome se las verá jaja… byes**

**KIKYO88: Bueno, ya sabes… jeje espero te dejen satisfecha mis arreglos jajaja… sabes a lo q me refiero!... byes!...**

**SARESITA: Muchas gracias pr tu apoyo… ojala te siga gustando…**

**ANDRHEA: Hola! Bueno espero que también te haya gustado este y no me llegó tu mail sigo en espera de tu fic eh?...**

**INUKAN: hola! Que bueno que lo sigas leyendo gracias! Y trataré de actualizar lo más y mejor posible ok? Gracias y byes…**

**KIKYO BEATIFUL: Hola! Jaja espero que te pongas al corriente y que te haya gustado este capitulo… sé que cuento con tu apoyo gracias!...**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo… De verdad muchas gracias por todo y espero sus comentarios bye!**


	13. XIII Traición

**XIII.- _Traición_**

Inuyasha viajaba en su auto, parecía no darse cuenta de la velocidad a la que viajaba, puesto que su mente se encontraba ocupada pensando y arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer…

"Maldición Inuyasha… qué demonios hiciste?"… Se distrajo y desvió la mirada del parabrisas para buscar un pañuelo, todavía sentía los labios de Kikyo y, no le gustaba… A pesar de a ver sido él quien propició

aquello.Pero lo había hecho con un solo fin, descubrir y salir de dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos… La amaba? Alguna vez la amó?... Era cierto que su unión no fue común, su padre se la impuso sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su opinión, pero Kikyo era una mujer hermosa y cariñosa, Inuyasha debía aceptar que nunca le desagradó del todo saber que aquella mujer se convertiría en su esposa, de no haberse enterado de su traición, se habría casado con ella sin ninguna objeción. Su traición. Todavía le dolía haber sido traicionado? Servirle solo de banco a su futura esposa?...Eso le hizo hervir la sangre pero él sabía que eso ahora ya no importaba, Kikyo, al parecer, había probado una cucharada de su propio chocolate, y ahora había venido a pedirle ayuda a la única persona que sabía no se la negaría: Inuyasha.

Recobró la calma al recordar como Kikyo lloraba suplicante por un poco de asilo y ayuda. No podía decir que aquella escena había reavivado el fuego de su relación, sino más bien, solo le causaba un poco de lástima recordar como Kikyo sufría.

Al distraerse pensando en todo esto, por poco choca con otro automóvil que estaba detenido delante de él, alcanzó a frenar unos pocos centímetros antes del impacto…

-Muévete Idiota!...- Alcanzó su celular y marcó el número de Miroku, esperando tener éxito esta vez…

El número marcado sonó dos veces antes de que su amigo contestara:

-Sí?...

-Vaya! Hasta que te encuentro… en dónde diablos te metes Miroku?...

-Ah Inuyasha, veo que me buscabas…

-No, solo quería darte las buenas noches…

-No estás de buen humor eh?... para variar…

-déjate de estupideces… necesito hablar contigo…

-Claro… quieres que vaya a tu casa?...

-No! Mejor yo voy a tu departamento, estoy cerca…

-De acuerdo aquí te espero…

Colgó el celular y siguió manejando ya más tranquilo, tomando camino hacia el departamento de Miroku…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo acababa de tomar un baño y se encontraba vistiéndose cuando su celular timbró y en la pantalla solo se veía el nombre de Naraku…

-Qué quieres?... te dije que no me llamaras, puede ser peligroso…

-Estuve esperando tu llamada… todo salió bien?...

-De maravilla…ese tonto de Inuyasha seguro vuelve a caer…

-Mejor que así sea Kikyo, sabes que ya no tenemos dinero… debemos conseguir suficiente para poder escapar del país… tus otras "conquistas" no tardan en denunciarnos…

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer!... y si te digo que todo está bajo control es porque lo está…

-Eso espero… debes darte prisa y acostarte con él…

-Ja! Pues por lo pronto ya vivimos bajo el mismo techo… solo es cuestión de tiempo, pude darme cuenta de que no está con nadie…

-A qué te refieres?..

-Digo que el pobre tonto, debió sufrir mucho con mi traición y no ha podido llevar otra relación sentimental…jaja es patético, me da lástima…

-No te confíes Kikyo, tal vez ya esté comprometido…

-Comprometido? Por favor! Pero con quien?... además su padre no se lo permitiría… te olvidas que fue él quien nos comprometió?...

-Tienes razón… solo espero que te apresures, no tenemos mucho tiempo…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Qué hiciste qué!...

-La besé…

-Y la tienes viviendo contigo? Estás loco?...

-Y qué podía hacer… la quieren matar!...

-Inuyasha, eres tonto o te haces?... Sabes que Kikyo es capaz de…

-Lo sé!... no tienes que recordármelo…

Miroku solo esbozó un suspiro… -Inuyasha sé que eres una buena persona y que solo quieres ayudarla, pero…

-Pero qué?...

-Nada, olvídalo… solo ten cuidado…

-Por favor Miroku, ya te dije que el tipo con el que me engañó es quien quiere matarla…Ella ahora está sola…

-No me digas que piensas…

-No! Claro que no… solo digo que sola no será capaz de volver a engañarme… además ahora tengo otras intenciones…

-Ah sí?... de qué hablas?...

-Pues… no nada, olvídalo…

-Ah, ya veo... Eres un sin vergüenza… no pierdes el tiempo eh?...Dime, ahora quien fue la afortunada?

-Pero mira quien habla!... dime Miroku, qué estuviste haciendo anoche eh?...

-Emmm… ejem ejem… ese no es el punto… ya te contaré…

-Si, ya me imagino…

-Y dime Inuyasha… en verdad piensas ayudar a Kikyo?...

-Ay! Pero como molestas ya te dije que sí…

-Y qué pasará con la señorita Aome?...

Inuyasha sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba… Aome?... cómo diablos sabía Miroku sobre Aome?... y qué tenía que ver con ayudar a Kikyo?... Esto solo significaba una cosa… estaba siendo demasiado obvio!... a ese paso Miroku no tardaría en darse cuenta de que le gustaba Aome…

-De qué estás hablando? Aome no tiene nada que ver…

-No mientas… sé que la señorita Aome te gusta…

…"Diablos!"… -Qué!...-

-Lo ves, eres demasiado obvio… deberías aprender de mí…

-Feh!... tonterías…

-Sabes? No deberías molestarte porqué salió con tu hermano…

-Cállate!... no me recuerdes a ese Idiota… suficiente tuve anoche…

-Anoche?... no me digas que tus celos te llevaron a seguirlos a su cita?...

-Aarrgg… No fueron celos!...- Estaba perdiendo los estribos, cómo diablos hacía Miroku para adivinar todo?... –Conozco a mi hermano, siempre supe que no tenía buenas intenciones…

-Ah ya veo… te preocupaba la señorita Aome no es así?... por eso los seguiste…

…"Maldición si sigue adivinando no podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo"…

-Pues claro que me preocupaba!...-

Bueno, lo había conseguido… Miroku logró hacerlo hablar… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… Se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó por la cabeza y con su propio puño cerrado comenzó a tallarle en la cabeza como señal de aprobación…

-Jajajajjaa… bien hecho Inuyasha… sabía que reaccionarías… jajajjaa ahora que lo confesaste tendrás que conquistarla, no te preocupes tu fiel amigo Miroku estará aquí para ayudarte…

Inuyasha se zafó de Miroku y lo miró extrañado, hasta un poco asustado con la reacción de éste…

-Deja de decir tonterías… no es la gran cosa…

-jajaja… sí como digas…- Parecía no escucharlo y peor aún Miroku se notaba más feliz con la noticia que el mismo Inuyasha, después de todo su plan había funcionado…

-Pero vamos dime, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó anoche…

-Pues… solo evité que Sesshomaru se saliera con la suya… y la llevé a mi casa…

-Vaya! Sí que eres rápido… a mí me tomó 6 meses…

Inuyasha se sonrojó adivinando los pensamientos de Miroku…

-Maldito pervertido! No es lo que piensas… la llevé a mi casa porque ella no quería ir a la suya, y pude llevarla con Sango, pero seguramente estaba más ocupada, o me equivoco?...- Miró acusadoramente a Miroku, este se sonrojó…

-Pues algo…

-Lo sabía!... pobre Sango, no sabe lo que le espera…

-ejem ejem… te equivocas querido Inuyasha, esta vez es diferente…

-Sí claro…

-Es en serio… esta vez si lo hice por amor…

-No me digas que en verdad estás enamorado Miroku...

-Pues así parece…

-Feh! No seas tonto, cómo pudiste dejarte enredar?...

-Mmmm… el burro hablando de orejas…

-Qué!...

-Nada… jaja solo digo que el día en que te enamores, comprenderás lo que estoy hablando…

-Ja! Eso es para tontos…- Se sonrojó, para tontos?... entonces él mismo era un tonto… por que, se estaba enamorando de Aome no?...

-Pues no creo que la señorita Aome opine igual…

-Cállate!...- …"Maldito Miroku, es adivino"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba atardeciendo, una figura masculina se encontraba en su departamento buscando una agenda.

Cuando la hubo encontrado, marcó el número registrado…

-Sí?...

-Naraku, necesito el número de Kikyo… tengo un trabajo…

-Mi querido Sesshomaru…Y ahora en qué estás metido?...

-Eso no te interesa… me darás el número o no?...

-Pues irónicamente está ocupada en otros asuntos… justamente con tu hermano

-Qué?... no me digas que piensan volver a engañarlo?..

-Y eso a ti qué? Hablas para defenderlo?...

-No seas estúpido claro que no!. Para eso precisamente quería a Kikyo…

-Ah sí?... qué tienes pensado?..

-Pues, sabes?... voy a ayudarles en su plan…

-Ja! Y cómo piensas hacer eso?...

-Te olvidas que mi padre los quiere juntos?...

-Jajaja, eres un maldito… tienes razón… está bien aceptaremos tu ayuda…

-No! Yo acepto su ayuda… Kykio tendrá que hacer todo lo que le diga… eso si quiere recuperar a mi hermano…

-De acuerdo… yo le hablaré y le diré tu plan…

-No, me darás su número y yo le hablaré… o mejor dime, en dónde la encuentro?...

-Pues en la casa de tu hermano…

-Vaya! Veo que esa mujer es rápida…Está bien después la visitaré…

Colgó y sonrió satisfactoriamente…

-Inuyasha, sabrás con quien te has metido… no podrás burlarte de mí…

CONTINUARA….

**Hello pues espero que, en primera le hayan entendido jeje (si tienen duda díganme) y en segunda, espero actualizar otro capitulo antes de ausentarme como un mes… jeje lo siento pero son las desventajas de tener Internet prepagado… no es eterno ¬¬…**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho! - byes!**


	14. XIV Sombras del Pasado

**XIV.-**_Sombras del Pasado…_

Inuyasha cerró el garage tras de sí, estaba exhausto quería llegar a recostarse y dormir, parecía olvidar que tenía visita. Abrió la puerta encontrando en el comedor, la mesa puesta. Con mantel, platos, copas y una botella de vino tinto. El lugar era alumbrado por la luz de las velas puestas también sobre la mesa.

Parada a lado de la mesa, estaba una mujer de cuerpo escultural, llevaba un corto vestido color blanco y el cabello sujeto, muy poco maquillaje, pero sus labios eran notablemente rojos…

-Kikyo?... Qué significa todo esto?...

La chica sonrió y se acercó a él. Lo conocía, sabía sus debilidades y ahora que estaba de nuevo junto a él tenía que reconquistarlo, no podía dejarlo ir…

-Solo quise agradecerte que me dejaras quedarme aquí…- Se acercó más a Inuyasha para susurrarle en el oído

…-Contigo…

Inuyasha supuso que las intenciones de su ex eran besarlo de nuevo… trató de separarse pero para su sorpresa Kikyo solo le quitó el abrigó que vestía y fue a colgarlo al perchero…

-He preparado esta velada… Espero que te guste Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se percató de un detalle, recordó que cuando su huésped llegó no traía consigo ninguna clase de maletas… Entonces de dónde sacó ese vestido?...

-Veo que fuiste de compras…

Kikyo pestañeó confundida… -te refieres al vestido?... tengo mucho con él…

-Entonces, fuiste por tus cosas?...

-Eh, no… Naraku las mandó…- Completó tratando de cambiar de tema, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Sabe que estás aquí?..

Kikyo se dio cuenta de su error y mintió encubriendo su mentira…

-No! Claro que no… lo que pasa es que, un amigo las trajo… se preocupó por mí y trajo mis maletas…

-Ah, ya veo…- No comprendía bien pero era mejor no preguntar más…

-Pero olvídate de eso… ven siéntate vamos a cenar…

-Perdóname Kikyo pero estoy cansado, creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir…

-Pero piensas despreciar mi cena?...

-A caso tú cocinaste?

-Bromeas?... Inuyasha, sabes que se me quema el agua…Pero sé lo mucho que te gusta el Sushi… así que ordené para la cena…

-Ya veo…

-Vamos… por favor… quédate a cenar…

-De acuerdo, tú ganas…

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar, Kikyo sirvió un poco de vino para los dos e invitó a Inuyasha a convocar un brindis levantando su copa…

-Por un nuevo inicio…- junto su copa con la de Inuyasha haciéndolas sonar, luego dio un sorbo…

Inuyasha se quedó mudo ante su brindis… "Qué quiso decir con un nuevo inicio?... se refería a nosotros? O a ella?"…

Como hubiese sido, no podía quedarse con la duda, si Kikyo comenzaba a pensar o hacerse falsas esperanzas eso le traería problemas…

-Kikyo, dime… Por qué me engañaste?...-Tal vez la primer pregunta había sido bastante directa, pero no podía quedarse intrigado…

Kikyo cambió de inmediato su expresión de satisfacción por haber conseguido que Inuyasha cenara con ella, por una cara llena de sorpresa y preocupación…

-Yo… no lo sé… realmente… ni yo misma sé porque lo hice…- Sus palabras, según las pronunciaba, se escuchaban con arrepentimiento, comenzó a sollozar antes de romper en llanto…Obviamente actuado…

-No sé porqué lo hice Inuyasha… pero estoy arrepentida muy arrepentida… y es normal que me odies, yo lo haría, pero Naraku… fue él… él me indujo…fueron sus engaños…

-Basta Kikyo!...- No pudo evitar gritar e interrumpirla así, decía muchas incoherencias, pero sobre todo, estaba llorando… No soportaba ver a una mujer llorar…

Kikyo solo pegó un brinco ante el grito de Inuyasha…

-Yo no te odio Kikyo… realmente nunca sentiré un odio hacia ti… Nunca hubo un momento en que dejara de pensar en ti Kikyo!...- Era cierto, nunca dejo de pensar en ella, su traición le había afectado… pero la aparición de Aome, le recobró las fuerzas, pero eso era algo que Kikyo no sabía…

Kikyo abrió los ojos de par en par… Qué acababa de escuchar?... "Nunca dejó de pensar en mí… eso es genial! Sabía que este tonto seguía amándome"…

-No niego que tu traición me dolió… pero nunca te odié ni quise tomar venganza por eso…Siempre supuse que ese Idiota de Naraku te había manipulado de algún modo…

-Inuyasha… "tonto"… yo… no sé que decir…- agachó la mirada buscando la comprensión de Inuyasha.

Y la consiguó. Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el lugar de Kikyo le tomó el rostro con sus manos y secó sus lágrimas…

-Será mejor que descanses… espero que ya te hayas instalado en alguna habitación…

-Sí…- Su rostro mostró un poco de decepción… Sabía que era muy pronto pero ella espera dormir con él esa misma noche…

-Bien… Buenas noches Kikyo…- Se levantó y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Maldición, tal vez esta noche lograste huir… pero no tardas en caer, después de todo "Nunca hubo un momento en que dejaras de pensar en mí"…- Esbozó una risita burlona y terminó con la copa de vino de un sorbo…

(N/A ok notarán que sufro del delirio de poner las frases del animé que más me gustan, espero que no les parezca poco original… jeje)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un nuevo día, lunes. Tenía que presentarse a clases, el tan solo pensarlo le provocaba pereza pero una chica de cabellos negros azabache le pasó por la mente… "Aome"… de inmediato se incorporó de la cama dispuesto a tomar un baño.

Cuando estuvo listo salió de su habitación encontrando a Kikyo sirviendo café…

-Buenos días, pensé que aun no despertabas, anoche te veías muy cansado, estaba a punto de entrar a tu habitación y despertarte…

-Gracias… pero tenía que levantarme, debo ir a clases…

-Ya veo…ya te vas'?

-Sí, regresaré por la tarde…

Caminó a la puerta y la abrió pero la voz de Kikyo lo detuvo…

-Espera!...- Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Inuyasha un poco desconcertado…

-Es para que tengas un buen día…

-Gra.. gracias…- "Por qué hace esto?"…-Nos veremos después…- Salió de la casa y después se escuchó su auto arrancando y alejándose.

El ruido de un auto y el timbré de la casa sonando llamó la atención de Kikyo, pensando que era Inuyasha a quien debió olvidársele algo abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una sombra del pasado…

-Qué pasa Inuyasha se te ha olvida..- Abrió los ojos con bastante sorpresa y sintiendo que el corazón se le oprimía…

-Sesshomaru…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome y Sango llegaban a la escuela caminando como siempre. Aun era temprano así que llegaron y se sentaron en la cafetería…

-oye Sango… te habrás cuidado verdad?...

-Eh? De que hablas?...

-Tú sabes…

-Ah!... pues ahora que lo dices, creo que, pues no era algo previsto así que… no… jeje…

-Qué!... Pero Sango!...

-Shhh!... ya sé! Ni me lo digas, que harás que me arrepienta!... y no quiero…

-Sabes a lo que te estás arriesgando?...

-Claro que lo sé!... pero, no tengo miedo…

-No?...

-No… confío en Miroku…

-Pues, espero que todo salga bien…

-Ya verás que sí…

Miroku llegaba junto con Inuyasha, se habían encontrado en la entrada y caminaban rumbo la cafetería…

-Oye, porqué no invitas a salir a Aome y salimos los cuatro juntos?

-Estás loco Miroku?... No creo que esté para citas ahora…

-Por qué no?... de todos modos se gustan no?...

-Cállate!- se sonrojó. –No se te ocurra decir alguna incoherencia delante de ella entiendes?

-Calma, calma… no haré nada… pero sabes? Aome no es tonta…

-Feh!...

-Querida Sango!...- Se acercó a su pareja y la besó…

Inuyasha vio a Aome sentada y solo se quedó observándola, provocando que Aome se sonrojara…

-Hola Inuyasha…- Se puso de pie y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara y que sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo… Una sensación totalmente diferente a la que sintió con Kikyo…

Aome solo quiso parecer cortés saludando a su nuevo amigo… Aunque no podía negar que besarlo y estar cerca de él era fascinante…

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando un breve momento directamente a los ojos, Inuyasha inconscientemente la sujetaba por los hombros provocando que ninguno quisiera separarse del otro…

Sango y Miroku terminaron su "saludo" y vieron atentos aquella escena…

-Ejem, ejem… Inuyasha creo que nuestra primera clase está a punto de comenzar…

-Qué?... Ah! Sí.. claro… vamos…- Inuyasha, sin embargo, no dejó de sujetar a Aome ni de verla a los ojos. -Nos veremos después…- Enfatizando un poco el "después" como pregunta…

-Sí…- Aome tampoco podía dejar de ver sus ojos dorados…

Inuyasha deslizó sus manos desde los hombros de la chica hasta la palma de sus manos acariciándolas y mandando una mirada tierna a ésta.

Aome se sonrojó sintiendo el suave tacto da las manos de Inuyasha acariciando las suyas y le sonrió.

Era una situación un poco extraña. Era como si aquellos dos tuvieran algo más que una amistad y ambos lo supieran, sin embargo, ninguno se atreviera a aceptar. Los dos sabían que provocaban al otro y que por supuesto eran provocados. Era algo curioso y la vez excitante. (N/A excitante de la forma de aventura eh? No sean mal pensados)

Miroku se adelantó halando un poco a Sango haciéndole entender que los dejara solos, que algo se traían aquellos dos…

-Querida Sango creo que nuestros esfuerzos dieron frutos…

-Tu también lo crees eh?...

-No solo lo creo lo sé…

Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida, había comprendido la situación. Además no se necesitaba ser adivina para notar algo entre los dos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sesshomaru… Qué haces aquí?...

-Kikyo, te olvidas que es la casa de mi hermano?...- La pasó de largo y entró a la casa

-él no está… fue a la escuela…

-Claro que no está, por eso estoy aquí…

-Qué?...

-Hablé con Naraku… ahora trabajas para mí…

-Ja! estás loco?...

-No, pero al parecer tú sí…

-De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Sé cuáles son tus intenciones Kikyo… Piensas reconquistarlo no es así?...

-Cómo lo sabes?...

-Por favor, a quién tratas de engañar?... Conmigo no funciona tu cara de mártir…

-Imbécil…Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré trabajar para ti?...

-Todo… No querrás que mi hermanito se entere de lo que tuvimos en pleno compromiso o sí?...

-Serías capaz?...

-Parece que no me conoces… además mi padre me dio la tarea de vigilar cada movimiento de ese Idiota, así que sé perfectamente en que anda metido, querrás saber con quien sale no?...

-Salir'? Inuyasha?... No me hagas reír Sesshomaru, ese tonto sigue enamorado de mí…

-En verdad?...

-Claro… anoche lo demostró…

-Jajaja…- no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Kikyo solo lo miraba con desprecio… -Pretendes que te crea que ya te acostaste con él?...

-Yo no dije eso.- Contestó bastante exasperada.

-Claro que no… no pudiste conseguirlo durante su compromiso qué te hace pensar que ahora lo harás?...

-Lo haré! Que no te quepa la menor duda…

-Pues lo veo bastante difícil… Ya te lo dije, al imbécil de mi hermano le gusta otra mujer…

-Eso es imposible!...

-Qué sucede?... estás celosa?...- Sesshomaru disfrutaba bastante haciéndola enojar…- Ja! Qué esperabas? Que te estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos?... Por favor, no seas ingenua…

-Cállate!... Ya te lo dije, Inuyasha será mío!...- Estaba bastante molesta pero intentó calmarse puesto que sabía que ese era el objetivo de Sesshomaru y no le daría ese gusto, era demasiado orgullosa…

-Ahora dime, quién es esa mujer?...

-Crees qué te lo diré así tan fácil?...- Se acercó a Kikyo quien lo miraba absorta, la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a él… -Sabes que todo tiene un precio Kikyo…

-Jajajaja, mira nada más… Por favor Sesshomaru, no me digas que quieres que tú y yo…-

La separó de él. A decir verdad sí, Sesshomaru quería estar con ella pero no le gustaba que se burlaran de él y menos que una mujer se le diera a desear "Quién se cree?"…

-No seas estúpida… Su nombre es Aome… mañana vendré por ti y te llevaré a la Universidad, para que la conozcas… por tú bien Kikyo, más te vale no fallar… tengo un plan y ni siquiera tú lo echarás a perder…- la tomó por el rostro sujetándolo fuertemente…-Entiendes verdad?...

-Claro que entiendo… ahora lárgate!..- Zafó su rostro de las manos de Sesshomaru. Este solo sonrió malévolamente y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

-Imbécil…-

CONTINUARA….

**Hello! Bueno pues no es que esté un poco avergonzada verdad? Jaja me da pena ya que todos me han demostrado un gran apoyo! Pero haré lo posible por acortar ese mes si? Jaja espero poder subir otro antes de ausentarme…. Y espero que este capitulo haya despejado muchas dudas y sembrado otras jiji después de todo de eso se trata no? Jaja…**

**Puesto que todos me han demostrado mucho apoyo y cariño la verdad me resulta totalmente imposible escribir y expresar todo lo que pienso de cada uno de ustedes pero sepan que a todos ( Kikyo88, Vanesa, huevito, Ayde, Yan, Keren, Saresita, Nuria-chan, Andrhea, Ghia-Hikari Rerry, Inukan y Nelly) les estoy MUY agradecida y que para decirles lo que quisiera decirles necesitaría mucho espacio y tiempo jeje , pero de verdad todos me han ayudado a seguir escribiendo… MIL GRACIAS!... byes! **


	15. XV Enamorándome de ti

**XV.- **_Enamorándome de ti…_

Las primeras dos clases habían terminado y los alumnos salían a tomar su primer descanso.

Inuyasha y Miroku salieron de su salón conversando…

-Y bien Inuyasha?... Invitarás a la señorita Aome a salir?

-Pero como molestas Miroku… Ya te lo dije… Ella no está para citas ahora…

-Pues hoy en la mañana se notó todo lo contrario…

Inuyasha se sonrojó… Era cierto, ese momento juntos, esos segundos frente ella… Se notaba algo más…

-A qué te refieres?...

-No se necesita ser adivino para notar que entre ustedes dos hay algo especial…

-Feh! Tonterías…- Se quedó callado y rojo de vergüenza. Gracias al cielo Sango llegó a distraer a Miroku.

…"Algo especial?... a qué se refiere?... ella sentirá lo mismo?"… Una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, solo imaginarse junto a ella, le hacía sentir bien, bastante bien… Pero y ella? Querría estar con él?...

Notó la ausencia de Aome y le preguntó a Sango al respecto…

-Sango, dime en dónde está…

-Aome?.- Lo interrumpió…

-Si..

-Pues no sé porque quiso quedarse en el salón… Si quieres puedes ir con ella…

-Ehmmm… Yo?... Pues…

-Vamos, si no dejan de fingir esto será eterno eh?...

-Qué?... Ja! Tú y Miroku están locos…- Se alejó de ellos dando grandes zancadas aun sumido en sus pensamientos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome estaba sentada en un pupitre con la cabeza recargada en él, pensando, analizando…

"Inuyasha… de no ser por ti… te debo tanto… yo… siempre te estaré agradecida"… Sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente recordando una plática con Sango hacía solo unos minutos…

-Dime Aome, hasta cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?...

-Qué? De qué hablas?

-Vamos, a mí no me engañas…

-Si te refieres a Inuyasha…

-Ves? Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando…

Aome se sonrojó y agachó la mirada…

-Yo, solo le estoy muy agradecida…

-Sólo eso?...

-Pues…- Desvió la cara, pero sabía que no podía mentirle a Sango… Era su mejor amiga, era como su hermana…-Ay Sango! No sé que pensar!... Estoy muy confundida…

-Confundida?... Por qué Aome?...Dime, qué sientes por él?

-Pues, ya te lo dije… le agradezco mucho que…

-olvídate de eso!... Piensa que no le debes nada si?... Se sincera, no sientes una atracción hacia él?

-Ehm… La verdad?... Pues… Claro que sí!... qué querías, es muy apuesto!...

Sango sonrió, quería carcajearse pero se contuvo por respeto a su amiga…

-Lo sabía… ves? No es tan difícil admitirlo… no ocultes tus emociones Aome… exprésate!...

-Cómo?...

-Díselo!…

-Estás loca?... pero y si él no siente nada por mí?...

-Bromeas?... créeme son el uno para el otro…

-Ah si?...- Una sonrisa de complicidad dio por terminada la conversación antes de que terminara su clase y Sango saliera del aula…

…"Decírselo?... pero… Cómo?"….

Decidió salir a dar un paseo por la escuela antes de que sus clases se reanudaran, necesitaba aire…

Cuando iba saliendo de su salón chocó con una figura conocida que, al parecer iba a visitarla…

-Inuyasha…

-Aome…

Por el impacto, ambos quedaron muy cerca del otro… Aome tenía sus brazos cubriendo su pecho como escudo al impacto, Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura evitando que cayera… Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos…

Tan solo hacía falta que alguno tomara la iniciativa para besarse, pero ninguno lo hacía por temor a ser rechazado por el otro…

Pero ninguno podía negar que lo desearan con toda su alma… Sus corazones latían rápidamente, su piel se erizaba al mínimo roce… Las mejillas de Aome parecían explotar de tan rojas. Quería besarlo, en verdad quería… lo deseaba con toda su alma… Inuyasha, igual, besarla parecía un gran reto, con lo que le gustaban los retos, pero este sería diferente, porque a diferencia de otros retos, este lo disfrutaría al máximo…

Aome no soportó más y, con las fuerzas que pudo, habló rompiendo el silencio…

-Qué haces aquí?...

-Pues, vine a ver cómo estabas… me preocupé… Te sientes mal?...

"Se preocupó?"… - Pues no, solo necesitaba un poco de aire…

-ya veo… Quieres dar un paseo?

-Sí… - "Cómo supo que eso era lo que quería?"…

Sus manos, que anteriormente la sujetaban por la cintura, ahora la soltaron pero la invitaron a tomarlo de la mano, así que, de la mano, caminaron juntos… Iban sin saber con exactitud a dónde, pero sus pies parecían guiarlos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, era donde se encontraban las áreas de recreación como canchas de básquet y de voleibol… Estaba totalmente desierta. El aire daba en aquél lugar con toda su fuerza, jugando con el cabello de Aome…

Con un movimiento Inuyasha tomó la otra mano de Aome, quedando de nuevo de frente, viéndose a los ojos.

El viento sopló más, como incitándolos a que se atrevieran, a que se arriesgaran…

Los dos se quedaron mudos viendo al otro y recordando cada uno, las palabras de sus mejores amigos…

_-Y bien Inuyasha?... Invitarás a la señorita Aome a salir?_

_-No se necesita ser adivino para notar que entre ustedes dos hay algo especial…_

_-olvídate de eso!... Piensa que no le debes nada si?... Se sincera, no sientes una atracción hacia él?_

_-Lo sabía… ves? No es tan difícil admitirlo… no ocultes tus emociones Aome… exprésate!..._

Se sonrojaron al recordar eso, pero algo dentro de ellos los hizo, por fin, reaccionar, hablando al mismo tiempo…

-Aome…

-Inuyasha…

-Perdón!... dime…

-No, tu primero… (N/A ok ridículo ¬¬ pero aquí termina la tortura lo prometo)

-Solo quería decirte… preguntarte… sé que tal vez no sea el momento para que tu quieras tener una cita pero… quieres salir conmigo?...

"Cita?"…-Pues yo….

Inuyasha creyó que le daría una respuesta negativa así que se apresuró a decir…

-Entiendo que no quieras… yo solo…- Pero la voz de Aome lo interrumpió…

-Claro que quiero salir contigo… Me encantaría…

Cambió su expresión de derrota por una llena de felicidad…

-En verdad?...

-Sí!...

En un impulso de felicidad, la abrazó… Aome, al principio se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer… Después el tenerlo tan cerca le hizo corresponderle y también lo abrazó…

Inuyasha al darse cuenta del abrazo de Aome se percató de su acto, y al principio se lo reprochó…

…"Qué demonios haces Inuyasha! Pensará que tienes otras intenciones"…

Pero la voz de Aome, como en innumerables ocasiones lo hacía, lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Inuyasha?...

-Sí?...

-Me haces sentir más tranquila…

No pudo evitar encenderse de la pena…

-De qué hablas?...- La separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos…

-No sabría explicarlo… solo sé que cuando estoy cerca de ti, me siento bien… me siento segura…

Tal vez eran las palabras que Inuyasha necesitaba escuchar. Tal vez era eso lo que quería oír… "Se siente segura a mi lado"…

-Aome… gracias…- La acercó hacia él estrechándola contra su pecho y abrazándola al grado de no querer que nada ni nadie la separara de su lado…-Te aseguro que no te defraudaré…-

Aome, al estar junto a él pudo darse cuenta de cómo el corazón de Inuyasha latía rápidamente y de inmediato supo que era correspondida, una sonrisa de satisfacción y de gran alegría no pudo evitar salir en su rostro…"No te defraudaré"… "Inuyasha"…

Ambos habían dicho tanto y tan poco… Con una clave loca e imprecisa, se habían dicho cómo se importaban el uno al otro, se habían hecho notar lo que amaban al otro…

Ninguno dijo más, tal vez sobraban las palabras… pero no se pudo evitar el que pensaran en lo mismo…

…"Ahora no tengo dudas… la amo"…

…"Te amo Inuyasha… Te amo"…

CONTINUARA….

**Ok ahora sí creo que este es el último antes de mi ausencia jejeje… no podía quedarme con las ganas de ponerlos juntos y aclarar sus dudas, en el próximo capitulo espero que al fin estén juntos( eso si nada se los impide) … ojalá haya sido de su agrado… espero verlos pronto! Bye y Gracias por su apoyo!...**


	16. XVIFelicidad

**XVI.- **_Felicidad_

Las clases habían terminado, era hora de regresar a casa. Aome esbozaba un gran carisma y una particular alegría. Sango lo notó y se alegró por ella. No sabía con exactitud que había pasado con aquellos dos, pero, claramente, no podía ser algo malo.

Miroku pudo percibir de igual forma a Inuyasha y no pudo evitar el molestarlo con eso a todas horas. Aunque Inuyasha, por esta ocasión, no le tomó mucha importancia. Estaba feliz, saldría con ella. Ya no tenía duda, la amaba, la necesitaba, deseaba estar con ella.

Los cuatro amigos salieron de la Universidad. Sango y Aome se irían juntas como siempre mientras que Inuyasha llevaría a Miroku a su departamento. Se despidieron y partieron.

A pesar de no ocultar su felicidad, ni Aome ni Inuyasha comentaron algo a sus amigos sobre su "cita". No querían arruinarlo. Aome se despidió de Sango en la esquina de su casa, siguió su camino hasta llegar a las escaleras del templo. Las subió y una vez arriba recordó cuando Inuyasha la llevó hasta ahí…

"Inuyasha"… se sonrojó y sonrió. "No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti, parecías tan terco"… soltó una leve carcajada… "Pero no lo eras, por eso me enamoré"… Siguió caminando hasta entrar a su casa. Su mamá estaba en la estancia limpiando.

-Ya llegué…

-Hija, que bueno que estás aquí. Necesito un poco de ayuda…- Se dio cuenta de la alegría que irradiaba su hija.

Aome, estás escuchándome?... qué te pasa'? –

-Ah?... jeje no, nada… en qué necesitas ayuda mamá?...

-A mí no me engañas… pareces muy feliz… dime, qué ocurre?...

Aome solo trató de esquivar la mirada de su madre, pero no podía ocultar su sentimiento… Además no era malo sentirse enamorada o sí?... era normal, a todos les sucedía alguna vez en su vida, ahora le tocaba a ella…

El decirle a su madre que estaba enamorada no le parecía mal, pero, decirle de quién, ¿lo era?...

La vez anterior tuvo que mentirle puesto que Sesshomaru era mayor que ella y, ahora no era la excepción.

Inuyasha también era mayor pero, no tanto. Solo eran dos años de diferencia. Además esta vez era diferente, Aome lo sabía… Esta vez estaba enamorada y quería hacer las cosas bien…

-Pues es que yo…- No sabía como podía comenzar a decirle eso de una manera simple y sutil. -mamá dime, antes de mi padre, te enamoraste?...

La señora Higurashi (N/A alguien sabe cómo se llama? ¬ ¬) mostró un leve rubor en sus mejillas..

-Ya veo.. así que de eso se trata… dime hija, estás enamorada?

-Ehm… pues yo…

-Es normal… no deberías sentirte avergonzada…

-No lo estoy… mamá, me siento muy feliz… Es como si fuera otra…

-Así es… veo que de verdad amas a ese muchacho… dime, cómo se llama?..

Aome sintió que el rostro le explotaría por tanta vergüenza.

-Inuyasha… se llama Inuyasha…

-Que nombre tan curioso… Aome me alegra saber que estés experimentando ese sentimiento tan hermoso, pero, debes tener cuidado…

-Cuidado?... de qué?... de él?

-No hija, de ti… el amor nos hace hacer muchas tonterías, buenas o malas… debes abrir los ojos muy bien y no dejarte llevar, de acuerdo?... solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado…

Aome escuchaba a su mamá, pero era como si fuera otra persona… Su tono era serio y seco, sin embargo sus palabras tenían mucho significado…

-Sí mamá, te lo prometo…

-Bien, ahora dime… Cómo lo conociste?...- Su tono volvía a ser el mismo. Conspirador y pícaro, tratando de averiguar sobre el amor de su hija…

Así se la pasaron platicando sobre Inuyasha. Aome trató de ser lo mas sincera posible, ya que, no podía mencionar nada sobre Sesshomaru. Pero la plática era agradable, como lo sería cualquiera entre madre e hija.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha llegó a su casa encontrándose con Kikyo, quien estaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa para comer.

-Que bueno que llegas… la comida está lista…- Esbozó una falsa sonrisa, ya que, la visita de Sesshomaru la había dejado un poco perturbada…

-Y qué preparaste?... Ah! Se me olvidaba que se te quema el agua verdad?...- Soltó una leve risita que le dirigió a Kikyo…

"Qué diablos le pasa?"… - Veo que vienes de buen humor… ocurrió algo?...- Se temió lo peor, después de la advertencia de Sesshomaru, Kikyo sabía que no tendría las cosas fáciles, esa tal Aome se encargaría de eso.

-Pues… digamos que sí…- A pesar de estar feliz por haber despejado sus dudas y querer gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto amaba a Aome, no podía decirle nada a Kikyo… no lo consideró correcto… Como tampoco consideró correcto decirle a Aome que Kikyo estaba en su casa… entonces, qué era lo correcto?...

Kikyo solo quedó más confundida con su respuesta. Tenía que averiguar todo lo que fuera posible…

-Digamos que sí?... Dime, qué te pasa?...

-No es nada importante, solo que tuve un buen día en la escuela…- "Un muy buen día"…

-Ah, ya veo…- No pudo preguntar más. Claramente Inuyasha no quería hablar más de eso.

Se sentaron a comer y platicaron sobre otras cosas fuera del tema. Temas que Inuyasha iba sacando y Kikyo continuaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Antes de dormir Aome tomó un baño caliente. En toda la tarde no tuvo otra cosa en la cabeza.

La "cita" con Inuyasha sería mañana. Era un poco apresurado pero ambos se morían por salir juntos así que, aunque solo fueran 24 horas, era una eternidad… Aún no sabía a dónde la llevaría Inuyasha, no se lo dijo.

Sin embargo, estaba segura que a dónde quiera que fuese lo disfrutaría como nunca…

Salió de la tina y solo se enredó en una toalla. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Su ventaba estaba abierta, hacía mucho aire, lo que provocaba que las cortinas se elevaran. Se acercó a ella y se quedó viendo la noche que, a pesar de no tener luna, se vestía de estrellas.

Le sorprendió ver una estrella fugaz. Haciendo caso a la tradición cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse para pedir un deseo. A su pensamiento solo llegaba un joven de ojos dorados… "Inuyasha"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No puedo esperar a que sea mañana"…

-Inuyasha?...- Kikyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Perdón, me decías?...

-Nada olvídalo, pareces cansado...- Se acercó a él y se puso en su espalda pasando su mano por el cuello del chico… -Estás tenso… necesitas descansar…- Se acercó más a él. Claramente sus intenciones no eran darle solamente un masaje a Inuyasha.

Pero al parecer, Inuyasha se dio cuenta…

-Estoy bien, gracias…- Se puso de pie y de frente a ella…. –Pero creo que sí, me iré a descansar… Hasta mañana Kikyo…- Entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Kikyo se quedó parada en el mismo lugar… de nuevo se le había escapado…

-Muy pronto Inuyasha… Muy pronto te tendré de nuevo a mi lado…

Tras cerrar la puerta, Inuyasha fue a su baño y se cambió quedando solo en bóxer (N/A chicas imagínense!).

Se tiró en la cama quedando boca arriba, pasó sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza, por ella solo pasaba una joven de cabellos negros azabache… Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, obviamente, el tan solo pensar en ella lo emocionaba demasiado… No podía esperar hasta mañana. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, quería que todo saliera bien, sería una sorpresa para Aome… tenía el lugar perfecto para su primer cita, para decirle lo que sentía. Todo debía salir a la perfección, ¿qué podía arruinarlo?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana de Inuyasha, haciéndolo despertar.

Como ya era costumbre se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Una vez listo, salió para encontrarse con Kikyo. Recordó que no le había mencionado su ausencia por la tarde…

-Kikyo, hoy llegaré tarde…

-No vendrás a comer?...

-Ehm… no, creo que no…

-Pero, por qué?... tienes muchas clases?

-No precisamente, saldré con Miroku. Iremos al boliche…

Kikyo sospechó de inmediato. Sabía que Miroku era un mujeriego, si de verdad saldría con él, no era buen presagio… Pero no podía hacer nada, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Prohibirle salir?...

-Oh, bueno espero que te diviertas… te veré en la noche verdad?...- Era su última esperanza, tal vez en la noche, si llegaba cansado sería la ocasión perfecta…

-Sí, eso espero…- Tomó un pan de la mesa y salió de la casa. – Nos veremos después…

-Adiós…- Escuchó el auto partir y otro acercarse, tocaron la puerta. Kikyo sabía de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar.

-Estás lista?...

-Sesshomaru, dime de que me servirá conocerla?...

-Ja! No me digas que tienes miedo?...

-No seas estúpido!… es solo que no lo veo pertinente… Si alguien me ve en la escuela podría arruinarse…

-Nadie te verá, solo la conocerás de lejos. No pienso dejar que te bajes del auto…

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos…

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Sesshomaru rumbo a la escuela. Una vez que llegaron no entraron por la entrada principal, Sesshomaru tenía contactos en la escuela puesto que debía "inspeccionar" a su hermano, así que entraron por otra puerta y se estacionó detrás de unos árboles desde dónde podía observarse el interior de la cafetería. Ahí estaban Inuyasha y Aome. Al parecer Sango y Miroku estaban en algún otro lugar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha entró a la cafetería y le sorprendió ver a Aome sola, sentada en una mesa sin Sango a su lado, pero le daba gusto encontrarla así. Podría platicar con ella.

-Hola…

Aome dio un pequeño brinco, la asustó. Pero al verlo sonrió un poco y un leve tono rosado se asomó en sus mejillas… Se puso de pie para saludarlo. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura para saludarla también.

Aquellos saludos que parecían eternos y a la vez que duraban tan poco, les hacían sentir una serie de sensaciones únicas e inexplicables.

A pesar de ser solo un saludo, ellos sabían que era solo el principio… Era una forma única y original que ambos tenían y que otros considerarían extraña e inusual para dos amigos que se encontraban cada mañana.

Aome lo besó en la mejilla, pero al sentir los brazos de Inuyasha en su cintura no quiso separarse de él, así que solo se quedó de frente a él con las manos en el pecho de Inuyasha, viendo los ojos dorados que parecían no cansarse por verla de igual forma.

Inuyasha ya no podía soportar el solo tenerla ahí, frente a él y no poder besar sus labios, que a su propio juicio, le suplicaban por ser besados. Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte su pecho que Aome pudo sentirlo, así que no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa y agachar la mirada totalmente apenada. Inuyasha se dio cuenta, pero no quería separarse de ella. Aome puso fin a aquella escena, sabía que esa tarde saldría con él y que cualquier cosa que pasase, debía ser hasta la tarde. Así que se separó de él y volvió a sentarse. Inuyasha entendió el mensaje y la remedó.

-Y dime, por qué Sango no está contigo?...

-Miroku llegó temprano, cuando llegamos ya estaba aquí.. le pidió a Sango que lo acompañara y desde entonces se fueron…

-Esos dos no pierden el tiempo…

-No, creo que no…

-Aome dime, le dijiste algo a Sango?...

-Algo?.. sobre qué?...

-Sobre nuestra cita…

Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya sabía que saldría con él, pero no acababa por acostumbrarse…

-No… y tú?... le dijiste algo a Miroku?...

-No, tampoco…

Siguieron platicando hasta que dieron las ocho, tiempo de entrar a clases. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que eran observados por una pareja en un auto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El auto deportivo se dirigía de regreso a la casa de Inuyasha. Kikyo y Sesshomaru iban discutiendo sobre lo que acababan de ver…

-No lo puedo creer!... pero si es una estúpida niña! Cómo pudo fijarse en ella?...- Estaba claramente celosa y exasperada…

Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada, provocando que Kikyo se enojara aun más…-Celosa?…-

-No estoy Celosa! Qué no la viste?... parece de 16 años!

-Tiene 18…

-No me interesa que edad tenga!... No puedo creer que tu hermano se haya fijado en ella…

-Pues más vale que lo creas…Si no actúas rápido Aome se te adelantará…

-Y qué se supone que haga? Ese Idiota me ha rechazado todas las veces que me le he insinuado!...

-Qué esperabas? Que se acostara contigo la primera noche?...

-Claro que sí!...

-Tonta, por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es evitar que salga en las tardes…

-Qué!... Cómo se supone qué haga eso? Hoy va a salir…

-No puedo creerlo Kikyo! Por qué no hiciste nada?...

-Qué querías que hiciera? Prohibirle salir? No soy su madre!... Además saldrá con Miroku…

-Ja! Sí, claro…

-El me lo dijo…

-No seas estúpida! Querías que te dijera que saldría con Aome?...- Él también comenzaba a perder la razón…

-Pues…

-Ya te lo dije Kikyo! Si no actúas rápido te puedes arrepentir. No voy a permitir que eches a perder mi plan entiendes?...

-Me estás amenazando?...

-Tómalo como quieras…- Habían llegado a la casa. Kikyo abrió la puerta para salir del auto pero Sesshomaru la tomó por el brazo… -Me conoces Kikyo, sabes que no me gustan los juegos no es así?...

-Tú también me conoces y sabes que no me dejo intimidar por nadie…- Tomo la mano de Sesshomaru que la sujetaba y la quitó de su propio brazo….-Esa niña no me quitará a Inuyasha de acuerdo?...- Salió del auto y cerró la puerta entrando a la casa…

CONTINUARA….

**Hello! Jaja bueno pues primero, antes que nada ya sé que me deben querer matar por no poner el beso! Jijii pero ya casi… no es cualquier cosa no?... jaja gracias por esperarme y por seguir apoyándome, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y les guste el próximo todavía más, en especial a los que les gusta la pareja Inu-Aome, jeje… byes!**


	17. XVIITe Amo

**XVII.- **_Te Amo_

Las clases habían terminado. Eran las dos de la tarde y los cuatro amigos salían de la escuela.

Inuyasha quería llevar a Aome a su casa, no recordaba que tenía que llevar a Miroku a su departamento.

-Aome, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?...

-Pero y Miroku?...

-Es cierto… Pues a ver que le invento…

-Lo mejor será que nos veamos hasta más tarde, además me tengo que ir con Sango…- Se acercó a él para despedirse y susurrarle algo en el oído a Inuyasha, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina…

-Nos veremos en la tarde…- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó con Sango…

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil llamando la atención de Miroku…

-Cada vez te trae más loco no es así?...

-Cállate o te irás caminando!...

-Eres un mal educado…

Subieron al auto y partieron.

Aome llegó a su casa un poco apresurada, a las cinco pasaría Inuyasha por ella. No tenía idea sobre a dónde la llevaría pero tenía que arreglarse. A diferencia de la vez pasada, en la cita con Sesshomaru, esta vez estaba bastante tranquila. Sabía a la perfección lo que vestiría, además con Inuyasha se sentía segura y confiada.

Sacó del armario un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenía estampados unos semicírculos color azul. Era de tirantes, un poco escotado. Decidió llevar el cabello suelto, como de costumbre.

Siguió arreglándose haciendo caso a la frase de que las mujeres tardan en arreglarse, dejando pasar los minutos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha llegó a su casa, sería rápido solo debía cambiarse y recoger lo necesario.

Kikyo estaba en la cocina.

-Inuyasha! Pensé que vendrías hasta la noche…

-Así es… solo he venido a cambiarme y a recoger unas cuantas cosas que necesitaré…- Entró a su cuarto para después de tan solo unos minutos salir con ropa distinta. Llevaba un pantalón capri color beige con una camisa de vestir color blanco y un saco del mismo color. Se veía realmente apuesto. Kikyo lo notó y solo se mordió el labio, siempre le gustó.

Inuyasha no le prestó atención sacó un mantel y algunas otras cosas que metió en la cajuela del auto.

Volteó con Kikyo y le dirigió una sonrisa…

-Nos veremos después…- Se puso los lentes oscuros y subió al auto alejándose del lugar…

Kikyo se quedó en el umbral de la puerta…

-No puedo esperar a tenerte conmigo…-

Antes de llegar a la casa de Aome, Inuyasha hizo una parada más. Esta vez en una florería. Compró rosas rojas y las guardó en la cajuela del auto, dejando solo una afuera.

Llegó al templo y estacionó el auto. Se quitó las gafas y tomó la rosa bajando del auto. Una vez fuera de la casa tocó el timbre. La voz de Aome indicando que ella abriría le hizo sonreír. La chica abrió la puerta y se encontró con una rosa, sonrió y saludó a Inuyasha…

-Gracias, es muy hermosa… Pasa…

-No tan hermosa como tú…- No era solo un "piropo". Inuyasha notó que de verdad Aome se veía hermosa. No la había visto así…

-Mentiroso…- Aome agachó el rostro…

-Es verdad…- le tomó el rostro y lo levantó con sus manos…-En verdad te ves hermosa…- Se acercó más a ella con ambas manos en su rostro, lo acercó al suyo. No podía más, tenía que besarla… ya no podía soportarlo. Aome parecía tener la misma necesidad ya que no puso resistencia solo se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos.

Se acercaron más y más, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Acercaron sus labios. Aome humedeció los suyos, provocando a Inuyasha. Solo se rozaron, aunque ambos querían e imploraban besarse pero la voz de la Señora Higurashi hizo que reaccionaran.

-Aome! Quién es?...

Los dos jóvenes se miraron divertidos, como dos niños que habían sido descubiertos en plena travesura, y se separaron por completo.

-Mamá él es Inuyasha…

-Mucho gusto señora…

-Hola, me da gusto conocerte…

-Gracias…

-Así que van a salir eh?... y a dónde irán?...

Inuyasha tuvo que contestar a medias puesto que era una sorpresa para Aome.

-Iremos a comer…a un lugar muy especial…

-Ya veo… Pues bien, que se diviertan… espero que lleguen temprano…

-No se preocupe Señora, la traeré sana y salva…

-Muy bien… tendré que confiar en ti…-

Aome se despidió de su mamá y salió de su casa con Inuyasha. Llegaron al auto e Inuyasha abrió la puerta para que Aome pudiera subir. Una vez dentro del auto, Aome quitó el seguro de Inuyasha para que éste pudiera subir. Prendió el auto y arrancaron.

-Y dime, con que me llevarás a un lugar muy especial eh?...

-No preguntes, es una sorpresa…

-Sorpresa?...

-Aja…

-Me encantan las sorpresas…- Miró a Inuyasha y soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de sorpresa de éste.

-Y también te encantan las bromas verdad?...

Cuando se iban acercando al lugar Inuyasha paró el carro y sacó de la cajuelita un pañuelo. Aome lo miraba extrañada.

-Qué haces?...

-Te dije que era una sorpresa…- Paso el pañuelo por el rostro de Aome cubriendo sus ojos y atándolo por detrás.

Encendió de nuevo el auto y siguió con el camino, no pasó mucho antes de que lo volviera apagar.

-Llegamos…- Bajó del auto para ir al lado de Aome y ayudarle a bajar. La tomó de la mano y la dirigió. La llevó hasta un árbol y la dejó ahí…- Espera aquí, tengo que arreglar unas cosas… no vayas a quitarte el pañuelo de acuerdo?...

-De acuerdo…- Aome solo sentía el viento correr entre ella y escuchaba a Inuyasha recorrer el camino desde el auto hasta ella varias veces.

Inuyasha abrió la cajuela del auto y sacó un mantel, una canasta y las rosas. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Aome y tendió el mantel al pie de un árbol grande y frondozo, poniendo la canasta en el centro y quitándole los pétalos a todas las rosas excepto una. Regó todos los pétalos por encima del mantel y la rosa intacta la tomó en sus manos. Fue hasta Aome y le tomó la mano caminaron un poco más.

-Ya puedo quitarme esto?...

-Yo te lo quitaré… pero no abras los ojos aún…- Se puso detrás de ella, desamarró el pañuelo y lo quitó. Tomó a Aome de la cintura y cerca de su oído le ordenó abrir los ojos.

Aome abrió lentamente los ojos teniendo frente ella la vista de toda la ciudad adornada por el hermoso atardecer. Se dio cuenta de que estaba parada cerca de la orilla de un pequeño risco, al ver hacia abajo y notar la altitud, no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

Retrocedió un paso. Inuyasha se percató del temor de Aome…

-No tengas miedo… no pienso soltarte…- Aferró más sus manos a la cintura de Aome… -Te gusta?...-

-Es… hermoso…- Cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos sintiendo el viento chocar en su rostro…

-Y esto no es todo…- Inuyasha la giró hacia él mostrándole el mantel que yacía en el suelo bañado por los pétalos de rosa…

Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida, claramente Inuyasha se había esforzado por hacer esa cita inolvidable…

-Tú lo preparaste?...

-Claro que yo lo preparé…

La chica se acercó a él… - Gracias…- lo besó en la mejilla y después le tomó una mano y lo condujo hasta el pie del árbol, en dónde se encontraba el mantel. Se sentaron juntos a la sombra del árbol, aun sujetos de la mano…

-Y esa canasta?...

-Traigo un poco de vino tinto… quieres?...

-Inuyasha, piensas emborracharme?...

-Claro que no!...

Aome no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada… -Ya lo sé!… se que no serías capaz…-

Inuyasha seguía mirándola. Por alguna razón no podía evitar hacerlo. Aome se dio cuenta…

-Qué?...

-Nada… solo…- Tomó su rostro con su mano libre… - Solo trato de grabarte en mi mente…

-Inuyasha, no pienso irme a ningún lado…

-Lo sé…- Y en verdad lo sabía… Era solo que, quería estar seguro de que, esta vez, podía ser feliz y entregarse por completo a la relación… Su experiencia con Kikyo, lo había dejado marcado y no quería salir herido de nuevo…

Aome mostraba un tono bastante rosado en sus mejillas, se sentía algo incomoda, a pesar de encontrarse con Inuyasha… Tomó la canasta y sacó las copas y el vino…

-Me sirves un poco?...

-Claro…

Sirvió las copas y siguieron conversando… Lo hacían tan cómodamente que ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que la luna comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo…

_Ahí si nos hubieran visto,_

_Estábamos ahí sentados,_

_Frente a frente._

_No podía faltarnos la luna…_

_Y hablábamos de todo un poco,_

_Y todo nos causaba risa_

_Como dos tontos,_

_Y yo que no veía la hora…_

La noche era placentera, pero ninguno podía negar que hiciera falta algo… Ambos se morían por besarse…

Inuyasha quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, las ansias lo estaban matando…

_De tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir _

_Te Amo, _

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi._

_Y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así,_

_Te Amo,_

_Aunque no es tan fácil de decir _

_Y defino lo que siento con estas palabras…_

_Te Amo…_

Ya no pudo soportarlo más. En cuanto hubo visto la oportunidad se lo dijo…

-Aome…

-Sí?...- La chica volteó hacia él mostrando una sonrisa… Inuyasha se sonrojó… Era tan hermosa…

-Yo… Quiero decirte que…- ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... Estaba… ¿Nervioso?...

Aome lo sacó de la situación tomando la iniciativa…. Puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de Inuyasha haciéndolo callar…

-Lo sé… Yo siento lo mismo…- Inuyasha la miró extrañado, pero a la vez complacido…

Esbozó una sonrisa. Ahora en verdad, no podía contenerse. Lo sabía, pero sobre todo, lo sentía. La amaba y ella a él… Ambos se miraban serios y con una gran inquietud vagando por sus cuerpos… Después de un tiempo de tan solo mirarse, fueron acercándose lentamente uno al otro, hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros, tal ves milímetros, de distancia… Aome humedeció sus labios y esto para Inuyasha, fue como un gran impulso para por fin finalizar cualquier distancia… La besó…Aquella cercanía parecía volverlo loco… Aome correspondió a su beso sintiendo como su corazón daba un gran vuelco…La unión con sus manos se hizo más intensa, como si no quisieran separarse jamás… La mano libre de Aome la pasó detrás del cuello de Inuyasha, mientras que por su parte, la otra mano de Inuyasha acariciaba el rostro de Aome…

Pasaron segundos… Segundos eternos y tan hermosos que ninguno quería separarse del otro…

Ambos podían sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas y la piel enardecer al mínimo roce… Al fin estaban juntos…

Cuando se separaron podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro… El viento hizo que un mechón de cabello jugueteara en el rostro de Aome. Inuyasha lo tomó y lo pasó detrás de su rostro, acariciándolo y observándola tiernamente… Pudo sentir y escuchar que su amor era correspondido…

-Aome, Quiero estar contigo. No permitiré que nada, ni nadie, nos separen…- Se acercó de nuevo a ella… - Te Amo…- y le dio un fugaz beso…

Aome se sintió desfallecer… Ella también estaba feliz, muy feliz…No podía poner resistencia, no quería hacerlo, estar con él era algo que no cambiaría por nada…Lo amaba demasiado…

Una vez terminado el beso Aome se quedó prendada a él abrazándolo y refugiándose en su pecho.

-Yo también Inuyasha… No quiero alejarme de ti… Nunca…

Inuyasha acariciaba su cabello aspirando su dulce aroma… No querían alejarse, no querían separarse… Pero la noche caía sobre ellos y debían partir…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…

-Sí…

Se levantaron y a Aome observó que Inuyasha no levantaba el mantel ni la canasta…

-No los recogerás?...

-No… mejor que se queden ahí… además espero que algún otro día los volvamos a necesitar no?...

Aome asintió y subió al auto, Inuyasha la remedó. Partieron del lugar y en pocos minutos estaban fuera de la casa de Aome… Inuyasha bajó del auto para ir por Aome.

Comenzaba a sentirse frío y Aome lo resintió. Inuyasha la cubrió con su saco…

-Gracias…

-Nos veremos mañana…

-Claro…- Se acercaron y se despidieron con un beso…

-Buenas noches Inuyasha…

-Aome!...

-Sí?...

-Te Amo…

-Yo Te Amo más…- Se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Una vez arriba se despidió con la mano, como la vez anterior…Solo que esta vez, le dirigió un beso…

Inuyasha sonrió e hizo como si lo atrapara poniendo el beso sobre sus labios…

Aome dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche… Entró a su casa anunciando su llegada como era costumbre, le dio las buenas noches a su mamá y subió a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama sujetando una almohada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… Recordaba lo ocurrido hasta hace unos minutos… Ahora que estaba a su lado, pensaba entregarse por completo… Confiaba demasiado en él… Lo amaba demasiado…

Inuyasha entró a su auto, sin embargo no lo prendió. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… Ahora estaba con Aome y no podía ser más feliz…

CONTINUARA….

**Hola! Pues espero que ya no me quieran matar! La verdad es que me costó MUCHO trabajo crear la atmósfera perfecta para el primer beso Jajaja ojalá les haya gustado. Puse un fragmento de una de mis canciones favoritas, se llama Te Amo y la canta Franco de Vita. Gracias por su apoyo!... **

**La verdad es que todas son muy lindas por mostrarme su apoyo todas son muy importantes para mí… muchas gracias y ya tengo internet! Jaja bye bye**


	18. XVIII Plenitud:El Amor de mi Vida

**XVIII.- **_Plenitud: El Amor de mi Vida…_

Era otro día de escuela, de clases. Su primera cita había ocurrido entre semana y a pesar de su felicidad, debían continuar con su rutina.

Además había un pequeño detalle para ambos… Ni Miroku ni Sango sabían algo.

Bueno, eso era un decir, ya que, aun sin saber de su cita, para ellos era bastante obvia su situación…

Aome salía de su casa, iba bajando las escaleras cuando le sorprendió ver un auto conocido estacionado con una figura masculina fuera de él, al parecer esperándola… Al verla aproximarse se quitó las gafas y fue a su encuentro.

Aome mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahí estaba, al primero que deseaba ver por la mañana…

Inuyasha la observó bajar los últimos escalones, la miraba de arriba a abajo. Le parecía tan hermosa, a pesar de su sencillez… Caminó hasta encontrarse con ella….

-Buenos días…- La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí…

-Buenos días Inuyasha…- Se dejó llevar por el movimiento del chico y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo.

El primer beso del día para ambos, resultó muy placentero. Fue un beso tierno y tranquilo, sin embargo, resultó muy excitante para los dos.

Se separaron un poco y se quedaron viendo unos instantes… Aome parecía hipnotizada con aquellos ojos color miel que, por alguna razón, en aquél momento, brillaban intensamente. Por su parte, Inuyasha parecía embriagado por aspirar ese aroma dulce que caracterizaba a Aome, era un aroma único e inconfundible…

-Qué haces aquí?...

-Vine por ti… Te molesta?...

-Claro que no… No seas tontito…- Se acercó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso….-Solo me extraña un poco…

-Pues no debería – le respondió tratando de recuperar la expresión, el beso de Aome lo había tomado por sorpresa… Era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella, su espontaneidad. Como el día de ayer, cuando fue ella quien le declaró sus sentimientos primero… - De ahora en adelante pasaré por ti por las mañanas…

-Ah sí?...

-Sí… No te gusta la idea?...- La tomó de la mano y le ayudó a subir a su auto. Cuando él también subió recibió la respuesta de Aome...

-Me encanta… pero…

-¿pero?...

-Es que… Sango…

-Sango?...

-Sí… siempre camino a la escuela con ella…

-Ah… es por eso… Pues no me preocuparía tanto…

-Y por qué no?...

-Miroku acaba de recibir dinero de su albacea, el Señor Mushin. No tardará en comprarse un auto… Te aseguro que él pasará por Sango a diario…

-Su albacea?...

-Sí… Miroku quedó huérfano muy pequeño, quedó al cuidado del Señor Mushin, un viejo amigo de la familia… Toda su fortuna quedó a su cuidado…

-Pero, Miroku ya es mayor de edad… Por qué no tiene el manejo de su dinero?...

-Pretendes que alguien como Miroku sepa que hacer con tanto dinero?... Un pervertido como ese ya se habría quedado en la calle…- Su tono era burlón, la forma de referirse a su amigo siempre era muy peculiar.

Aome se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su actitud, Inuyasha sentía un gran cariño hacia Miroku. Pero lo conocía demasiado y sabía que haría todo lo posible por aparentar lo contrario, justo como había ocurrido con ella…

-Debió sufrir mucho…

-Sí…- Para sorpresa de Aome el tono de voz de Inuyasha se tornó con algo de tristeza…- Su madre murió cuando él nació y su padre murió a causa de una extraña enfermedad… Se crió a lado del Señor Mushin… Ha sido de gran ayuda… Cuando murió mi madre, estuvo conmigo… Igual que cuando mi padre partió a China…

-Tú también debiste serle de gran apoyo… Estuviste ahí cuando murió su padre no?...

-Pues Sí…

-Lo ves?... No tenía idea que alguien como Miroku, tuviera un pasado tan trágico… Se ve tan alegre…

-Pues, ya ves…Lo pervertido no es cuestión de gusto…

-Inuyasha?...

-Si?...

-Eres un gran amigo… Y un gran compañero…- Se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

Inuyasha, quien se mantenía concentrado en el camino, volteó un instante hacia ella y se percató de que cuanto más la veía más hermosa le parecía. Se aseguró, una vez más, de que era ella la mujer de su vida…

…"Definitivamente Aome es esa mujer de quien le prometí a mi madre algún día me casaría"…

**FLASH BACK…**

_Una mujer yacía en su cama. Parecía estar muy grave. Temblaba y transpiraba un sudor frío…_

_-Inuyasha… Tengo que verlo… déjame verlo…_

_-Izayoi, estás muy débil… Inuyasha no debería verte así…_

_-InuTaisho… déjame verlo!... te lo ruego…_

_El hombre salió de la habitación un poco triste y melancólico… Se topó con su hijo menor…_

_-Cómo sigue mi mamá padre?..._

_-Mal, está muy mal… pero quiere verte…lo mejor será que pases con ella…_

_Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces. Entró con gran imprudencia a la habitación. Observó la figura yaciente en la cama, se agachó hasta sentarse en el piso al nivel de la cama... Acarició el rostro de la mujer y le dio un beso en la frente…_

_-Madre…_

_-Inu…Yasha…_

_-Aquí estoy…_

_-Hijo… Quédate conmigo… por favor…- Una lágrima salió de sus ojos negros…_

_Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le oprimía…_

_-Me quedaré contigo… pero tu te vas a recuperar madre… verás como pronto saldrás de aquí con nosotros…_

_-No, Inuyasha… yo moriré…_

_-No! No madre! Tú te quedarás conmigo!... No puedes dejarme…- Cada palabra que decía, parecía dejarle un mayor nudo en la garganta… Pero no podía evitarlo… Quería a su madre, era su amiga… Le dolía en el alma perderla…¿Por qué moriría?... ¿Por qué se iría de su lado?...Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos dorados… ¿Qué caso tenía ocultarlas?..._

_-Inuyasha… debes aceptar mi muerte y no verla como algo malo…No debes llorar… Prométeme que no llorarás más…_

_-Pero madre!..._

_Izayoi quitó las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo y le dirigió una sonrisa…_

_-Hijo… Sabes que aunque yo deje de estar en este mundo, siempre estaré a tu lado…Contigo…_

_-Madre…_

_-Quiero que seas muy feliz hijo… que encuentres una mujer a la que ames de verdad…- Inuyasha la miró asombrado, lo conocía demasiado, sabía mejor que nadie que, a pesar de su compromiso con Kikyo, su hijo no era feliz y que tampoco la amaba…Estiró una de sus manos y tomó un pequeño joyero de la mesita de noche y de él sacó un anillo de oro con un diamante al centro… Tomó la mano de Inuyasha y lo puso en su palma… -Toma esto… _

_-Y esto?..._

_-Es mi anillo de compromiso, el verdadero… guárdalo muy bien…_

_Inuyasha la miraba extrañado… " El verdadero?"… ¿Cómo que el verdadero?..._

_-Quiero que lo utilices correctamente Inuyasha…Ese anillo no es una joya cualquiera…Es producto del amor… Dáselo a la mujer con la que pienses pasar el resto de tu vida… A la mujer que ames…- Izayoi hizo mucho ímpetu en su última frase… "A la que ames"… -De esa manera, el anillo pasará de generación en generación…_

_-Madre, sabes que la mujer con la que me casaré es Kikyo…_

_-Lo sé… y también sé que no la amas… Así que cuando encuentres al verdadero amor de tu vida, dale ese anillo…_

_-Madre… No te vayas por favor…_

_-Ya te lo dije hijo, siempre estaré contigo…- La unión con sus manos se debilitó._

_Inuyasha sintió cómo la mano de su madre dejaba de tener vida… Inuyasha apretó los puños por rabia, tristeza e impotencia… Izayoi cerró los ojos lentamente para después caer en un sueño profundo._

_Inuyasha tomó a su madre por los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. _

_-Madre, MADRE!... Por favor, despierta… Reacciona Madre, Reacciona!...- Soltó en llanto incontenible, se recargó en el pecho de su madre llorando inconsolablemente tratando de escuchar cualquier indicio de vida en su corazón… Siguió llorando así en su pecho apretando en la palma de su mano el anillo que le acababa de obsequiar. Lo miró con detenimiento y recordó las palabras de su madre… "Inuyasha… debes aceptar mi muerte y no verla como algo malo…No debes llorar… Prométeme que no llorarás más"…_

_Reaccionó por un momento y observó el cuerpo sin vida de su madre…_

_-Te lo prometo madre… no lloraré… y este anillo se lo daré al verdadero amor de mi vida…- Una última lágrima rodó por su rostro, pero después de ella una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Inuyasha!- Aome comenzaba a preocuparse, había estado gritándole varias veces pero no parecía escuchar.

El chico, al parecer inconscientemente se había orillado antes de comenzar a recordar el día de la muerte de su madre. Con el grito de Aome, Inuyasha pegó un brinco volviendo en sí…

-Qué pasa?...

-Es lo que quiero saber, qué te pasa Inuyasha…Estás bien?...

-Yo?... Claro que estoy bien… por qué lo dices?...

-Tengo gritándote varias veces y parecías no escucharme, y todavía preguntas por qué?...- La chica estaba exasperada, y no era para menos. Inuyasha la había asustado mucho con aquella actitud.

Inuyasha se percató de que Aome estaba asustada…

-Cálmate, estoy bien…

-Que me calme!...- Comenzó a gritar, su peculiar carácter salía a relucir…

-Aome, estoy bien… solamente recordé… recordé algo…- "No seas estúpido, arruinarás la sorpresa"…

-Recordaste algo?... Qué?...- Bueno, Aome se calmó un poco pero ahora la estaba matando la duda y la desesperación…

-Pues… no es nada importante…

-Inuyasha!...

-Está bien, te lo diré… Cielos Aome eres bastante exasperante…- La chica solo le vio con ojos fulminantes

-No sé por qué, recordé el momento en que murió mi madre…- "Bueno en verdad si sé por qué, pero no puedo decírtelo."

La expresión de Aome cambió por completo, se sitió ridícula. "Tonta, tú de mal carácter y él solo recordaba a su madre"…

-Yo… lo siento… no sé que …

-No te preocupes, es normal que reaccionaras así…Gracias…

-Gracias?...

-Sí- Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la acercó a él. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

-Inuyasha…- Anuló cualquier distanciamiento y lo besó tiernamente, como era costumbre en sus besos…

Tal vez era parte del atractivo de Aome, Inuyasha nunca había recibido besos tan pausados y dulces.

Los besos de Kikyo eran apasionados y hasta un poco bruscos. La calma y paciencia con que Aome lo besaba, le provocaban a Inuyasha reacciones inesperadas, le fascinaba sentirse amado de aquella forma.

Por su parte Aome, a cada beso dado y recibido, se sentía desfallecer. La forma tan peculiar en que Inuyasha la tomaba por el rostro y la acariciaba la hacían ver estrellas (N/A ok cursi, lo admito… no se me ocurrió otra expresión). Estrellas! Recordó aquella noche en la ventana de su habitación y la estrella fugaz que hizo su aparición… Y se dio cuenta de que su deseo, se había vuelto realidad.

Se separaron un poco, pero Inuyasha no dejaba de verla y acariciar su rostro.

-Aome… Te Amo…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa seductora. –Yo también Inuyasha…

-Tengo una sorpresa…

-Sorpresa?...

-Para este fin de semana…Puedes?...

-Sí, pero qué es?...

-Si te lo dijera, ya no sería sorpresa no crees?...

-Bueno pero…

-Pero nada… ahora le iremos a decir a tu mamá… de acuerdo?...

-A mi mamá?... para qué?...

-Bueno lo que pasa es que tendremos que salir de la ciudad…

-Qué!...

-Tranquila… No iremos lejos… Iremos a Sengoku…

(N/A ya sé que es MUY extraño, pero en realidades alternas es muy difícil encontrarle nombre a este tipo de cosas y más en japonés… ¬ ¬ jeje, aclaro, se supone que es cómo una aldea o un pueblillo jaja…)

-Sengoku?...

-Si, es un poblado cercano… ahí tengo una pequeña cabaña…

-Y cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?...- Bueno era obvio que a pesar de ir con Inuyasha, le preocupaba que tuviera una idea errónea sobre ella. Aome no estaba lista aún para tener "algo más" con él y menos después de lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru. Era cierto que amaba a Inuyasha, pero aún no estaba lista para estar por completo con él.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo adivinando su pensamiento- Pienso invitar a Sango y Miroku… Tú y Sango pueden quedarse en una habitación…

-Bueno pero, dime… qué tienes en mente?...- Cambió su tono habitual por uno un poco más seductor, tal vez así lograría sacarle algo…

-Te lo advierto, no creas que por que me hablas así te diré la sorpresa…

-Ah no?...

-No…

-Ese fue un No definitivo?...

Inuyasha comenzó a sentir la piel enardecer y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían…

-Feh!... claro que fue un No definitivo…

-Seguro?...- Tomo la mano de Inuyasha y le dio un pequeño beso. Suficiente para derrotar a Inuyasha que estaba a punto de decirle la sorpresa, pero un grito de Aome lo detuvo…

- Ay! No puede ser!...- había visto el reloj en la muñeca de Inuyasha…

-Qué?...

-La hora…

-La hora?

-Sí! Es tardísimo!...mejor nos vamos Inuyasha…

-Aaarrgg… está bien…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-En dónde se habrán metido?...

-No sé… ya me preocupó Aome, siempre caminamos juntas para acá, pero ahora no la encontré…

-Mmmm… e Inuyasha también ya se demoró… Siempre es el primero en llegar…

-Que raro…

-A mí no me parece tan raro querida Sango…

-Qué?... por qué'?...

-Pues que no es obvio?... esos dos deben estar juntos…

-Miroku!... que mal pensado eres… tú crees?...

-Claro!... Ya decía que se traían algo raro…Inuyasha parecía muy contento…

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices… Ayer no hablé por teléfono con Aome… Diario hablo con ella…

-Lo ves?... Lo sabía… ja! Pero es imposible ocultarle algo a este sabio joven…-Sango carraspeó dándose a notar…-Ah! Claro y a su hermosa novia…

Faltaban escasos minutos para que la primera clase comenzara. Aome e Inuyasha llegaban casi corriendo tomados de la mano. La pareja que se encontraba en la cafetería esperándolos observó como iban tomados de la mano…

-Aome!...- Sango agitaba la mano para que pudiera verla…

-Mira Inuyasha son Sango y Miroku…

-Y esos dos que esperan que no entran a clases?...- Se acercaron a ellos aun sin separarse.

-Qué hacen aquí?... faltan unos minutos para entrar…

-Inuyasha, lamento decirte que ya pasaron esos minutos…

-Qué?...- Vio su reloj y notó que marcaba la misma hora que hace un momento…- Diablos! Se paró el reloj..

-Ay! No puede ser!... perdimos la clase!...

-Tranquila amiga, no es tan grave… además nos cae bastante bien no Miroku?...- Miró conspiradoramente a su pareja quien le miraba igual.

-De que demonios están hablando?...- Inuyasha estaba un poco desconcertado.

Aome se dio cuenta de lo que se referían. Notó que estaba tomada de la mano con Inuyasha y recordó que ninguno de los amigos sabía algo, además ya era demasiado tarde para disimular… Carraspeó como último escape dirigiéndose a Inuyasha, este volteo y notó lo mismo que ella…

La otra pareja que los observaba se percató de que habían caído.

-Exacto Aome!...

-Y bien? Tienen algo que decirnos?...

-Alguna novedad?...-

Bueno estos dos alardeaban y exigían mucho saber la verdad, ya que fueron ellos quienes insistieron en la unión de la pareja. Obviamente esperaban ser apremiados y gratificados.

-Feh! No empieces Miroku…

-Jejee… Pues verán amigos… sucede que sí… Inuyasha y yo ya estamos juntos…

-Aome!...- Inuyasha la miró con reproche, quería divertirse un poco con Miroku …

Sango se abalanzó con su amiga para darle un abrazo y felicitarla…

-Aome Felicidades!...

Por su parte Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha, con las claras intenciones de molestarlo…

-Con que, no sentías nada por ella eh?...

-Aaarrggg… Mi-ro-ku…

Bueno había conseguido provocarle, lo conocía e Inuyasha parecía abrumado…

-Jeje, ya, ya… calma… no es para tanto…

-Te voy a..

-Inuyasha!...

El chico dio un brinco, era como si Aome estuviera a punto de hacerle algo… (N/A jajaja bueno no puedo poner un ABAJO! Así que, pues imagínenselo…)

-Ay, no puedo creer que estén juntos… al fin… después de tanto trabajo de Miroku y mío…

-Bueno pues mas vale que lo creas…

-Pero dime Aome, cómo fue?...

-Sí señorita Aome, díganos… ya que dudo que cierta persona me lo diga…- Volteó hacia Inyasha con un poco de temor. Pero Inyasha al parecer, no lo había escuchado. Estaba distraído observando una figura conocida que estaba fuera de la cafetería…

"No puede ser… es ese maldito…"

Sesshomaru estaba observándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inuyasha sintió hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a regresar? A presentarse frente ellos como si nada…Apretó los puños en señal de rabia…

Sesshomaru sabía que estaba molesto y eso le producía cierto placer… "Prepárate Inuyasha, te lo advertí"

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de perder la razón e irse contra su hermano, pero Aome que lo estaba llamando le hizo detenerse…

-Inuyasha?... estás bien?... qué ocurre?...- Quiso voltear para ver en la dirección que veía Inuyasha, pero este se lo impidió…

-Nada, no ocurre nada…

Sesshomaru comenzó a alejarse del lugar pero antes de desaparecer por completo hizo una seña que Inuyasha comprendió muy bien… Con un dedo debajo de su ojo le dio a entender a su hermano menor que estaría observándolo, como ya se lo había advertido antes.

"Maldito!"… "No te saldrás con la tuya"…

CONTINUARA….

**Hello, que tal?... bueno pues espero les guste… Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! En verdad muchas gracias!... A todas (os) ustedes…**

**KEREN, SARESITA, KIKYO88, ANDRHEA, INUKAN, HUEVITO, AYDE, YAN, GHIA-HIKARI, NELLY, INUYO.NEE-CHAN, VANESSA… bueno la vd es que nunca terminaría… muchas gracias!... bye!**


	19. XIX El anillo y la trampa de Kikyo

**XIX.- **_El anillo de compromiso y la trampa de Kikyo…_

Era medio día y aun faltaban unas cuantas clases. Sango y Miroku habían ido a arreglar algunos papales de Sango, que al parecer no estaban al día. Inuyasha y Aome estaban sentados en la cafetería.

La mirada de Inuyasha era sombría y vacía. Todavía recordaba el encuentro con Sesshomaru por la mañana, no quiso decirle nada a Aome para no preocuparla, pero Aome lo notó muy distante…

-Inuyasha, Qué ocurre?...

-Eh?... Nada…

-Seguro?...- Tomó una de las manos de Inuyasha y lo incitó a mirarle a los ojos.

Aquella mirada preocupada de Aome le remordía la conciencia a Inuyasha.

-Claro, que sí – trató de sonar lo más sincero posible.

-Por qué eres así conmigo?...- Bueno su carácter siempre era mayor, no importa que situación fuera.

-De qué hablas Aome?...

-Crees que no me doy cuenta?... por qué te aferras a ocultarme lo que te pasa?...

-Yo no te quiero ocultar nada!...

-Lo ves?... lo estás haciendo de nuevo!...- Se puso de pie más por instinto que por voluntad propia.

-Aome cálmate… siéntate, por favor…

-Qué me calme?... Cómo pretendes que haga eso si veo que no puedes confiar en mí?...

-Qué!...Claro que confío en ti Aome…- Esbozó un largo suspiro, no quería decirle sobre Sesshomaru porque no quería preocuparla, pero tampoco quería perderla por esa estupidez…

Aome cayó en la cuenta de que era algo grave eso que Inuyasha no quería decirle y trató de tranquilizarse, así que volvió a sentarse junto él y volvió a tomarle ambas manos.

-Entonces dime lo que te pasa…

-Aome, debes entenderme… No quería decírtelo, porque sabía cómo reaccionarías… En la mañana, justo después de que llegamos, vi a Sesshomaru – Sintió como las manos de Aome se contraían, sabía que se asustaría con aquella noticia – Y me dio a entender que estaría observándome, como ya me lo había advertido antes…

Aome, a pesar de estar un poco asustada, intentó calmar a Inuyasha ocultando su propio temor…

-Inuyasha, sabes que contigo me siento segura y feliz no? – Levantó su rostro para hacerlo que la mirara

-No deberías preocuparte por él… mientras estemos juntos, nada nos separará lo recuerdas?...

Inuyasha le dirigió una sonrisa y la acercó a él.

-Debo ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo…

-Ah sí?... Y por qué?...

-Por tenerte a mi lado...- La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Le fascinaba tenerla así; acariciar su cabello y aspirar su aroma…

Miroku y Sango llegaban de rectoría.

-Disculpen la interrupción…

-Ay! Qué demonios quieres MIroku?...

-Pues venimos a darte nuestra respuesta a esa invitación a Sengoku…

-Así es Inuyasha… Creo que nos caería bien un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad…

-Feh! Sabía que no se negarían…

-Pero cómo íbamos a negarnos Inuyasha, una invitación de un amigo no debe rechazarse…

-Maldito convenenciero…

-Aome, tú mamá te dejará ir?...

-Eso espero Sango, Inuyasha y yo iremos a preguntarle hoy mismo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El auto deportivo se estacionó en las afueras del templo y de él se bajaron Aome e Inuyasha.

Llegaron a la casa y entraron.

-Ya llegué…

-Pasa hija estoy en la cocina…

Aome tomó de la mano a Inuyasha y lo condujo a la cocina…

-Mamá?...

-Qué pasa?...- Notó que su hija no estaba sola – Oh! Inuyasha, que gusto verte de nuevo… qué haces aquí?

-Pues verás mamá, Inuyasha ha venido a hacerte una pregunta…

La compleja mente de La Señora Higurashi le hizo imaginarse que aquella pregunta sería su aprobación para la boda… Y bueno, no estaba tan errada…

-Qué!... Pero si acaban de conocerse no?...

Inuyasha se sonrojó a causa de imaginarse en aquella situación… "No está tan equivocada Señora"…

Por su parte Aome se sonrojó ya que le dio pena esa situación tan embarazosa que inició su madre…

-Mamá!... No es eso que te estás imaginando…

-Ah no?...

-Verá Señora, lo que ocurre es que queríamos saber si autoriza que Aome, salga de la ciudad conmigo a un poblado cercano llamado Sengoku…

-Ajá… y a qué van?...

-Pues es que tengo una cabaña allá y…- Se preguntó si debía decirle toda la verdad, pero sabía que Aome era muy sincera con su madre y no quería mostrarle lo contrario. - …Pensábamos quedarnos el fin de semana…

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la Señora Higurashi, así que Aome completó la información.

-Sango también irá…

-Ya veo…- La verdad esa idea no le causaba mucha gracia, a decir verdad no le agradaba del todo. Pero le constaba que su hija amaba a aquél joven y que no podría hacer nada al respecto… -Pues sí es así… les deseo un buen viaje…

Inuyasha y Aome se miraron entre sí, felices por la idea…

…"Podré darle la sorpresa!"…

…"Ay! Estaré con él todo el fin de semana"…

-Segura mamá?...

-Claro que sí… Ahora si me disculpan tengo que preparar la comida…A propósito Inuyasha, porqué no te quedas a comer?...

-Sí… quédate Inuyasha…

-Yo no puedo señora, muchas gracias…- Recordó que no le había avisado a Kikyo que llegaría tarde y seguro estaría esperándolo para comer…

-Por qué no Inuyasha?... No me dijiste que fueras a estar ocupado…

-Ehm… lo que pasa es que…- Gran predicamento! ¿Cómo decirle que "alguien" lo esperaba en su casa? Y.. que ese "alguien" era Kikyo!...

Bueno, si algo caracterizaba a Aome, aparte de su carácter, era su intuición. No por nada era descendiente de sacerdotisas. Comenzó a sospechar algo e Inuyasha se dio cuenta…

-Qué pasa?...

-Mmmm… nada, jaja… no pasa nada, solo me da pena…

-Ay! No seas tonto!... Quédate si?... por favor – Sabía que esa mirada derrotaba a Inuyasha…

¿Cómo negarse?... La amaba demasiado como para hacerlo… Seguro Kikyo entendería…

-Está bien… gracias…

La tarde siguió su curso y la noche comenzó a dar indicios de presencia. Estar ene esa casa le recordaba a la suya un poco antes de la muerte de su madre…Ese ambiente a hogar, a familia, que hacía mucho había olvidado. El día se le pasó sin darse cuenta o caer en la cuenta de que una mujer lo esperaba en su casa bastante exasperada. Se la pasaron viendo fotos de Aome cuando niña y platicando sobre sus travesuras…

Cuando menos lo esperó el reloj de la sala marcaba las ocho y treinta de la noche. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era mejor irse…

-Será mejor que me vaya… ya es muy tarde, y mañana tenemos clases…Muchas gracias por todo Señora…

-No tienes que agradecerme, eres bienvenido a esta casa…

-Muchas gracias y hasta luego….- Se despidió de ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Ahora vengo mamá, lo acompañaré a su auto…

Salieron de la casa y en cuanto estuvieron fuera de vista, cerca de un gran árbol, en un impulso, Inuyasha encarceló a Aome recargándola en el árbol, para tenerla a nada de distancia, puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica tomándola por sorpresa. Un escalofrío la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Esa forma de tomarla era muy excitante, algo que, no se había atrevido a conocer… Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue aquella escena con Sesshomaru, pero las caricias de Inuyasha eran tan diferentes que, solo se dejó llevar por él. Sabía que lo amaba y que lo último que haría sería utilizarla…

Inuyasha estaba un poco exasperado, ya que en toda la tarde, no pudo tenerla cerca y, vaya que la necesitaba.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello… Situación a la que Aome reaccionó con pequeños suspiros llenos de completo placer. La boca de Inuyasha jugueteaba con su cuello, sus orejas, su cabello… Escuchar a Aome llena de placer lo incitaba a continuar, a decir verdad, estaba bastante excitado, su piel se erizaba al más mínimo roce con Aome, su piel le sabía tan dulce y tierna. Se sentía como un niño comiendo su golosina preferida.

Aome posó sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha, y por primera vez, sintió lo fornido que este era…

Sus dedos lo acariciaban sintiendo sus pectorales. Luego sus manos se posaron al fin detrás del cuello de Inuyasha para acercarlo más hacia sí… Inuyasha dudaba sobre dejar de tomar su cintura e ir más allá… Introdujo una de sus manos en la blusa de la chica y sintió un pequeño brinquito que le indicaba, acababa de sorprenderla… Recorrió su espalda por debajo de la blusa… Aome no podía más, esa extraña sensación de que la ropa le quemaba volvía, así que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido… Inuyasha se topó con el broche del brasiere y supo que ya habían llegado demasiado lejos…Trató de separarse un poco de ella pero Aome lo sujetaba aun por el cuello…

Logró recuperarse al fin tomándola de nuevo por la cintura y besándola con pasión.

La chica cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, nunca creyó llegar a tanto. Pero era tan placentero sentirse así… Era como si no fuera ella misma, sino una total rebelde y excitante Aome….

Terminado el beso, con las respiraciones bastante agitadas, e incluso algún suspiro que aun escapaba de la boca de Aome, Inuyasha la tomó por el rostro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, a esos dorados e imponentes ojos…

-Eres tan hermosa…

Bueno palabras como esas era lo único que hacía falta para aquél momento!...

Aome sintió como sus mejillas se encendían e Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa bastante seductora…

Se acercó a la chica y le susurró al oído:

-… y también excitante…-

Bueno, si anteriormente sus mejillas se habían encendido ahora le irían a explotar… Pero aquél comentario era tan atrevido y tan incoherente que solo soltó una carcajada. En parte por su propia sorpresa sobre lo que acababa de hacer y en parte porque acababa de descubrir otro lado de Inuyasha, un lado bastante bueno…

-De qué te ríes?...

-De todo…

-No te entiendo…

-Yo me entiendo sola…- Logró zafarse de su prisión y comenzó a caminar…

-A dónde vas?...

-Será mejor que te vayas… Mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela…

Inuyasha torció la boca, pero era cierto, tenía que irse…

Una vez a lado del carro, Aome se despidió de Inuyasha…

-Nos veremos mañana…- le besó como acostumbraba hacerlo, tierna y lentamente…

-Aome, Te Amo…- Era extraño sentir al corazón dar un gran vuelco cada que se lo declaraba…

-Lo sé… Pero…

-Pero qué?...- Se puso nervioso y preocupado…

-Pero yo Te Amo más…- Lo besó de nuevo y después se alejó de él para dejarlo subir al auto.

El auto partió y Aome entró a su casa a descansar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El último día de la semana había llegado y las clases también llegaban a su fin. Las dos parejas se despidieron, quedándose de ver en el departamento de Miroku horas más tarde para partir a Sengoku.

Inuyasha llevó a Aome a su casa para que pudiera preparar su maleta y le dijo que pasaría por ella más tarde para ir con Miroku…

"No sabe que lo sorprenderé en su casa"…

Entró a su casa y tomó su maleta lista desde una noche anterior. Se despidió de su madre a la que le prometió cuidarse y divertirse, para después partir rumbo la casa de Inuyasha. Quería sorprenderlo y si era necesario ayudarle con su maleta. No se imaginaba que la sorprendida sería ella…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha entró a su casa como rayo, encontrándose con Kikyo, que desde la noche pasada estaba molesta. Había tenido que conformarse con una ridícula explicación de Inuyasha sobre su ausencia por la tarde.

Se dio una ducha rápida y solo se puso un bóxer comenzando a prepararse para el viaje, olvidó cerrar la puerta de su habitación, así que Kikyo entró en ella…

Al verlo preparar una valija se molestó aun más, pero no podía darse a descubrir…

-Viajarás?...

-Ah… sí… todo el fin de semana…

-Y adónde irás?...- Tomó un pantalón de la cama y lo dobló para después guardarlo en la valija..

-Ehm… iré a… iré a Sengoku…- No le veía caso mentirle…

-A tú cabaña?...

-Sí…

-Y a qué vas solo?...- Era obvio que su pregunta tenía dobles intenciones, le interesaba saber si iría con aquella chiquilla…

-Pues, no iré solo… Me acompañará Miroku y su novia…

-Oh… harás mal tercio…

-No precisamente…- susurró.

-Qué?...

-No, nada…

-Recuerdo cuando los dos íbamos juntos…- Ahora intentaba incitarle a que la invitara…

-Sí… claro…- No le gustaba recordar mucho aquello, además de que ya no le interesaba. Ahora tenía a Aome…

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Aome. Inuyasha quiso ir a abrir pero Kikyo se ofreció a hacerlo…

-Tu termina tus maletas… yo abriré…

-Gracias…

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con aquella chiquilla que tantos problemas le estaba causando…

"No puede ser… es ella…¿Qué demonios hace aquí?"… Miró hacia abajo y notó una pequeña maleta… "Lo sabía, esa idiota irá con él"…

Aome la miraba un poco extrañada… "Inuyasha no me mencionó que tuviera visitas"… al notar la cara de Kikyo decidió presentarse para romper el hielo.

-Hola… mi nombre es Aome… vengo con Inuyasha… se encuentra?...

Kikyo sintió como una cubeta de agua fría le caía encima… Pero guardó las apariencias. Esbozó una falsa e hipócrita sonrisa… Su mente comenzó a preparar una idea, una buena idea…

-Hola… Ehm… pues, verás está un poco ocupado… los dos estábamos ocupados… no sé si me entiendas…-

Aome se sintió desfallecer. Sintió como su corazón caía poco a poco en un largo y profundo abismo…

-Ay! Pero que tonta… mi nombre es Kikyo…-

"KIKYO!" "Ella es… Kikyo"…

-Pero si te urge verlo puedo llamarle…- Kikyo sabía a la perfección que su plan había funcionado, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero la interrupción de Inuyasha le tomaría por sorpresa. Salió de su habitación, olvidándose que solo vestía un bóxer…

-Quién era Kikyo?...- Al dirigir su vista a la puerta y ver a Aome ahí, parada con la mirada en blanco, supo de inmediato lo que ocurría… - Aome…

La mente de Aome trabajó a mil por hora sacando rápidas conclusiones. No tenía que pensar mucho. Las palabras de Kikyo y la vestimenta de Inuyasha, lo decían todo…

Kikyo solo observaba la escena llena de satisfacción. Inuyasha y Aome solo se miraban, pero Aome mostraba una mirada triste y vacía.

Inuyasha mostraba gran preocupación y arrepentimiento… "Idiota!... Debiste decírselo"…

Aome comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, sentía el pecho vacío. Sin embargo una chispa de esperanza aun vivía en ella… "Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando… Dime que son alucinaciones mías… Dímelo Inuyasha!... Dímelo!"… Las lágrimas salieron al no escuchar la respuesta que esperaba… Solo reaccionó dando media vuelta y marchándose del lugar lo más rápido que pudo…

Cuando vio lágrimas en el rostro de Aome y sabiendo que eran por su culpa, se sintió un completo desgraciado… Cuando la vio marcharse se sintió aun peor…

-Aome!... Espera, Aome!...- Kikyo supo que su plan se vendría abajo, así que detuvo a Inuyasha en la puerta…

-Espera…

Inuyasha la miró extrañado, no quería saber nada, solo quería alcanzarla…

Kikyo no supo qué hacer ni que decir…

-No pensarás Salir así verdad?...Estás en ropa interior…

-No me importa… Aome!...- Salió de su casa (N/A sí! En bóxer) y vio como Aome se alejaba casi corriendo del lugar…

-Aome!...

La chica supo que la seguía pero no quería escucharlo… Inuyasha le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, la alcanzó y la tomó por un brazo…

-Aome, escúchame!...

-Suéltame!... No me toques!...

-Por favor Aome, escúchame!... No es lo que te estás imaginando!...

Esas palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar hace apenas unos segundos, ahora se escuchaban bastante falsas…

Logró zafarse de Inuyasha y lo encaró…

-Y qué es lo que me estoy imaginando Inuyasha!...

-Aome… Por favor…- sus palabras sonaban a súplica…

-Me mentiste!... Desde cuando me ves la cara de estúpida?... Dímelo!...

-Aome, ya te lo dije. No es lo que piensas…

-Eres un mentiroso!... – A pesar de encararlo y verlo al principio a los ojos, ahora sus palabras se escuchaban con mucha decepción y su voz era entrecortada… Desvió la mirada de los ojos dorados…-No quiero volver a verte…

Inuyasha la tomó por el rostro… - Si me lo dices viéndome a los ojos, te creeré…-

Aome no pudo contener el llanto más. Lloraba sin cesar, pero a pesar de eso, trataba quitarse del rostro, las manos de Inuyasha, pero le resultaba imposible…

-Por qué Inuyasha?... Por qué!...- Con sus manos, comenzó a golpear el pecho de Inuyasha. Eran golpes débiles, no podía golpearlo estaba demasiado lastimada…

A Inuyasha se le oprimía el corazón al verla llorar… "Prometí protegerla y la hago llorar!"…

-Aome…Perdóname… Por favor… sé que cometí un error al no decirte que Kikyo estaba en mi casa, pero no lo creí conveniente… Pero te juro que no es lo que estás pensando…-

Aome lo miraba extrañada, su versión diferenciaba tanto de la de Kikyo…Pero quería creerle…

-Pero Kikyo me lo dijo!... me dijo que los dos estaban muy ocupados!...Y tú en bóxer!...

-Aome, por favor… Escucha, la vez que te lleve a tu casa, el día después del incidente, en cuánto llegué, Kikyo estaba en mi puerta, golpeada y con Sangre. Me dijo que el Idiota de Naraku quería matarla y me pidió que la ayudara… Yo acepté, le dije que podía quedarse conmigo…Eso es todo, te lo juro...-

-Pero ella me lo dijo! Me dijo que estaban ocupados!...

-Pues debió referirse a que me estaba ayudando con mi maleta…Por dios Aome, en verdad crees que Kikyo y yo… Pero si tú sabes lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ese día te lo dije… Crees que te cambiaría por ella?...-

A pesar de la confusión que reinaba en su mente y que expresaba en su rostro, Aome tenía una esperanza en Inuyasha, sabía que le decía la verdad, lo sentía…

-Aome… Yo Te Amo… a ti y solo a ti… Jamás te cambiaría por otra… Nunca…- La abrazó y sintió como Aome le correspondía…-Perdóname…Soy un tonto…no quiero perderte Aome…

La chica se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle tiernamente…

-No me perderás…solo prométeme que no me ocultarás nada… por favor…

-Te lo juro Aome… Te Amo…- la besó. Este beso se sentía un poco diferente, era el beso de reconciliación y parecía más intenso y desesperado. La sensación de perderse uno al otro era la causa.

Aome pasó sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, y al darse cuenta de que estaba en esas condiciones soltó una risita que hizo que Inuyasha la mirara extrañado…

-Qué?...

-Inuyasha… estás en bóxer…- Se sonrojó al notarle así, era muy apuesto. Se mordió el labio y trató de girar el rostro para no verlo…

-Ah! Eso… no lo recordaba…

-Mejor entras a tu casa antes de que la policía te recoja…

-Entro?...- Sonrió divertido al notar que Aome estaba apenada por esa situación. Se sintió bien al descubrir cuan atractivo resultaba para Aome, pero no podía presumir de ello ya que, para él Aome era bastante hermosa…La cargó y la vio a los ojos. Aome se sorprendió y emitió un pequeño grito…

-Qué haces?...

-Bueno no querrás que la gente me vea así verdad?... Me cubro contigo…

-Inuyasha!...

Así la llevó hasta su casa y entraron encontrando la puerta abierta y a Kikyo bastante molesta y maldiciendo en voz alta…

-Estúpida!... Eres una estúpida!...

-Kikyo?...

La chica se asustó, y vio que Aome estaba a lado de Inuyasha. Sintió hervir la sangre y supo de inmediato que su plan, no había funcionado. Torció la boca y trató de arreglar lo que, seguramente acababan de escuchar.

-Inuyasha!... Que pena!...No sabes que gusto me da que la hayas alcanzado.- Luego se dirigió a Aome quien la miraba incrédula y con un poco de dolor aun…-Aome… lo lamento… ya sé lo que debiste imaginar... pero no es lo que piensas…

Inuyasha creyó en las buenas intenciones de Kikyo por arreglar las cosas y trató de calmarla…

-Tranquila Kikyo… ya se lo he explicado, Gracias…

…"Maldita escuincla estúpida!"… - Ya veo… me alegro tanto…Aome, déjame decirte que eres muy afortunada por estar con Inuyasha…

-Lo sé…- Ese dolor que sentía, comenzó a apaciguarse. Ahora era una mezcla de lástima y compasión. Recordó lo que le dijo Inuyasha… "Naraku quiere matarla"… -No te preocupes Kikyo, solo fue un malentendido…

-Sí…- "Estúpida"…

-Bien, pues será mejor irnos Aome. Iré a vestirme…- Entró a su habitación dejando a Kikyo y Aome solas en la sala…

Kikyo la miraba desafiante. Eso no se quedaría así, esa niña no se lo quitaría. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido…

-Así que irán a Sengoku verdad?...

-Sí…

-Verás que te divertirás… es muy hermoso… Cuando iba ahí con Inuyasha la pasábamos genial…

Aome sintió que le oprimían el estómago, ¿Por qué se aferraba en hacerla sentir mal?... Y ¿Cómo que se la pasaban genial!... Eso significaba que… habían estado juntos…

Sintió explotar todos sus sentidos. A pesar de que lo suyo había terminado, no podía imaginarse eso.

Tragó saliva, pero le supo tan amarga. Trató de decirle algo, de defenderse, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Quería decir tanto, preguntarle tanto… Solo la miraba y un nuevo sentimiento se originó. Celos y desconfianza. Parecía tan inocente, pero Aome sabía que no lo era. Había algo en ella que no terminaba por agradarle…

Inuyasha salió vistiendo un conjunto deportivo. Notó la atmósfera tensa y vio que Aome tenía una mirada absorta…

-Nos vamos Aome?...

La chica lo miró y trató de ocultar el embrollo que ocurría en su interior mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Sí…- Tomó su maleta y salió del lugar sin dirigirle la palabra a Kikyo.

-Nos veremos después Kikyo…

-Claro, Diviértanse!...- Observó como subían al auto y después partían. Cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

-Maldito, MALDITO INUYASHA!... No te saldrás con la tuya…- Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Sesshomaru…- Mejor disfruta tú estúpido viaje, porque en cuanto regreses, sabrás quien soy…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando eran las cuatro de la tarde, estaban en el departamento de Miroku, justo como habían acordado.

Sango ya estaba ahí. Prepararon algunas cosas y salieron rumbo a Sengoku en el auto de Inuyasha.

Eran las seis cuando llegaron a la pequeña aldea. Era un lugar sencillo, pero lucía tan hermoso con su peculiaridad. Al parecer era un lugar antiguo, las pequeñas chozas estaban agrupadas. Aome quedó fascinada con el lugar, ya que por ser una sacerdotisa y vivir en un templo, aquél tipo de lugares le fascinaban.

Siguieron por el sendero que pasaba por el centro, hasta llegar a una cabaña en medio del bosque ya retirada de la aldea.

Inuyasha estacionó el auto y los cuatro bajaron de él. En cuanto hubo bajado, Aome pudo sentir en sus pulmones el fresco aroma del bosque. Aspiró aquél aroma y sintió que Inuyasha se acercaba a ella. La abrazó por detrás sujetándola de la cintura y se acercó a su oído.

-Y bien, qué te parece?...

-Este lugar es hermoso Inuyasha…

Sango y Miroku estaban igual de maravillados.

-Inuyasha será mejor que nos apresuremos, no tarda en anochecer…

-Podemos prender una fogata y quemar algunos malvaviscos y salchichas…

-Bien, pues entonces entremos a la cabaña…- Tomó la mano de Aome y la condujo hacia dentro. Abrió la puerta y entraron…

La casa estaba decorada con bastante delicadez, al parecer por una mujer. Las cortinas eran de un tono violeta pastel, la mesa estaba adornada con un mantel tejido. La cocina mostraba una elegancia absoluta. La sala de estar tenía dos sencillos pero hermosos sillones para dos personas, que se encontraban a ambos lados de la fogata, al centro había una alfombra roja. Las escaleras llevaban a las dos habitaciones.

-Inuyasha esta cabaña es muy bella… y cálida…

-Justo como lo era mi madre…ella la decoró…

-Definitivamente tenía buen gusto…

Sango y Miroku subían las escaleras riéndose. Inuyasha los descubrió…

-Ey! Ustedes dos… esperen un momento!...

Aome rió divertida, supo que ese fin de semana sería inolvidable a lado del hombre que amaba y de sus mejores amigos. Y no estaba nada equivocada…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El fuego comenzaba a disminuir, varias ramas tiradas alrededor de la fogata eran evidencia de que habían comido bastantes salchichas y malvaviscos. Los cuatro amigos se divirtieron como nunca; reían y se molestaban entre sí, sobre todo a Inuyasha…

-Feh! No volveré a invitarlos…

Sango se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Miroku, al percatarse de esto Miroku la tomó en brazos y subió a acostarla…

-Miroku, te recuerdo que Aome dormirá con Sango… No intentes nada…

-Jamás lo haría Inuyasha… Habría funcionado…-

-Qué!...

-No, jaja… nada…- Entró a la cabaña dejando solos a Inuyasha y Aome…

Inuyasha la sujetaba con ambos brazos rodeándola por la cintura, Aome recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. A pesar de tenerla de espaldas, no dejaba de mirarla. Y su corazón se detuvo por un momento al recordar por lo que había pasado en la tarde…

-Aome…

-Sí?...- En su corazón y alma, reinaba una paz profunda. Sentir a Inuyasha tan cerca y protegiéndola la hacían sentir así…

-Tengo miedo…

-Miedo?… de qué?

-De perderte…

-Inuyasha, tú no me perderás… Jamás lo permitiría…

-Solo de pensar que estuve a punto de perderte hoy –

Aome se dio la media vuelta para tenerlo de frente –Inuyasha, escúchame… estoy aquí, contigo… Y no pienso irme… Nunca…- Se acercó para besarlo como acostumbraba…

Inuyasha sintió el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Esa sensación… Era tan repetitiva y tan única…

La amaba… La amaba tanto… Tanto que nunca se imaginó amando así… Tenerla cerca lo volvía loco, pero de nuevo esa sensación de necesitarla más y más se intensificaba… Cansado de sentir eso, y desesperado de recibir los besos calmados de Aome, la sujetó por los hombros para tenerla más cerca e intensificó los besos haciéndolos apasionados y casi urgidos…

Aome abrió los ojos asombrada, pero extasiada por aquella excitante situación. Le sorprendía la manera en que Inuyasha la amaba, la sentía, la vivía… Cerró los ojos tratando de dejarse llevar y entregándose a él, al hombre que amaba más que a su vida. Estaba totalmente desbordada por esas sensaciones, en vez de emitir suspiros comenzó a decir su nombre…

-Inuyasha…Inuyasha…

El chico bajó por su cuello y lo besó con la más exquisita ternura, sabía que eso le gustaba a Aome. Y para él, era un gourmet probar su piel…

De pronto Inuyasha recuperó la cordura, fue cómo si su ser conciente despertara… Sabía que aquél no era el momento ni el lugar… La amaba tanto que no quería arruinar ese momento, después de todo también sería su primera vez. (N/A Sí! Aunque no lo crean!)

Quería que fuera tan especial para ella, que lo tuviera en su mente por siempre. Sabía que su instinto masculino la deseaban más que nada, ya que Aome se habría entregado sin pensarlo. Pero su amor era tanto por ella, que decidió hacerlo especial…

Trató de recuperar el aliento y se separó de Aome… La chica supo lo que sucedía y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… "Sabía que no quería aprovecharse de mí"… Se quedaron viendo unos instantes. Inuyasha comenzaba a titubear dentro de sí mismo… Si no pasaba algo, la tomaría y la haría suya ahí mismo…

Aome sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho… Sentirlo cerca era abrumador.

Ella siempre había creído que la mejor forma de estar con el ser amado era hasta estar casados… Pero Inuyasha despertaba en ella los más bajos instintos: deseo, pasión, éxtasis… Y al descubrir que Inuyasha la amaba tanto, no dudaba más…Quería estar con él…

Como respuesta a sus deseos, instintivamente se fundieron en un abrazo. Ambos podían sentir el latir de sus corazones tan apresurados y locos por el otro. Inuyasha la sujetaba con fuerza, no quería perderla, no quería que se alejara… Aome se dejaba llevar por la protección que le brindaba…

Miroku llegó hasta donde la pareja.

-Ejem, ejem… espero no interrumpir…

Inuyasha lo miró con reproche, pero debía agradecerle su llegada. No imaginaba lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

Aome besó a Inuyasha y se despidió de él…

-Buenas noches Inuyasha…- Se puso de pie…- Hasta mañana Miroku…

-Que descanse Señorita Aome…

La chica entró a la cabaña. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada. Luego miró a Miroku y supo lo que seguía, seguro lo molestaba con lo que había visto, pero no le dio tiempo para eso…

-Miroku, siéntate tengo que mostrarte algo…

El amigo le obedeció y se sentó a lado de Inuyasha

-Qué ocurre?...- Observó que Inuyasha metía su mano a la bolsa de la chamarra que vestía y de ella sacaba una pequeña cajita blanca…-Qué es eso?...

Inuyasha la abrió dejando ver un anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro… -Recuerdas el anillo que me dio mi madre?...

-No me digas que piensas…-Abrió los ojos sorprendido al recibir como respuesta una sonrisa de Inuyasha. …

-Estás seguro?...

-Mi madre me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que amara no?... Pues a la mujer que amo es Aome…

-Pero Inuyasha, apenas si se conocen…

-Eso no importa… la amo… lo sé… sabes que es la primera…

-Pues si estás seguro, te deseo suerte amigo…

-Sí… mañana se lo diré…

CONTINUARA….

**Hola! Bueno antes que nada les pido una GRAN disculpa por lo largo de este capitulo, pero es que de verdad que me inspiré y cuando una idea buena se me mete en la cabeza no descanso hasta terminarla jajaja… Ligeramente obsesiva…**

**Una pequeña acotación. Espero que haya quedado claro mi punto de que en esos "encuentros" de la pareja ambos descubrieron algo. Aome descubrió que no era necesario esperar hasta el matrimonio para entregarse al ser amado e Inuyasha se enamoró más de ella, tanto que decidió respetarla y esperar el momento y el lugar… jajaja ojalá entiendan mi idea…**

**Otra cosa, me acabo de dar cuenta de un gran error ¬ ¬… verán, no sé porque en el capitulo nueve puse en números romanos el número 19, pequeño error… El caso es que este es el verdadero XIX si?**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. Estoy muy triste y molesta por la nueva disposición de la página, de no poder responder los reviews es inaceptable!... La verdad es que tengo que agradecérselos pero temo que quiten mi fic, pero todas (os) ustedes saben cuán agradecida les estoy, así que espero me comprendan y sigan leyendo mi fic jejeje! Espero actualizar pronto… nos estaremos viendo! Chao y Gracias…**


	20. XX La Proposición

**XX.- **_La Proposición…_

Los primeros rayos del sol que caían sobre la cama y el canto de las aves, que en aquél lugar se podía percibir a la perfección, fueron el indicio de que era un nuevo día.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y recordó que en el lugar en el que se encontraba, no era su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió las cortinas, observando maravillada el lugar, que de mañana, resplandecía aun más. Quitó el cerrojo y abrió los vidrios sintiendo de lleno el aire pegando en su rostro. Aspiró el fresco aroma a pino que caracterizaba el lugar y cerró los ojos recordando el porqué estaba ahí: "Inuyasha"…

Alguien tocó en la puerta de la habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volteó rápidamente y notó que se encontraba sola. "¿En dónde se habrá metido Sango?"…

-Adelante…-

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando al joven de ojos color miel…

-Buenos días Aome…- Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Quiso saludar a la chica pero percató de un pequeño detalle… Abrió los ojos sorprendido y un tono rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo giró hacia otro lado esquivando a Aome que lo miraba sin comprender…

-Qué pasa?...

-Ehmm… acabas de levantarte verdad?...

-Pues sí…por qué preguntas?

-El camisón?…

-AH!... Inuyasha!... Fuera! Fuera!...- Lo giró haciéndolo quedar de espaldas y lo empujó hasta sacarlo de la habitación. Una vez fuera Inuyasha, se puso lo primero que encontró y lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que solo vestía el camisón?...Y no era un camisón cualquiera, era corto y sin mangas, bastante transparente. Dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, por suerte la chica dormía con ropa interior…

Inuyasha salió de la habitación riendo divertido, sin poder sacarse de la mente esa imagen. Esa chica semidesnuda, que resultaba ser la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Tocó la puerta esperando recibir una respuesta de Aome…

-Aome, regresaré después…- La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la chica ya vestida con el rostro aun encendido pero un poco más calmada. En cuanto la tuvo de nuevo de frente, recordó la imagen y sonrió ampliamente…-Ya estás… mejor?...

-Tonto!...- Al notar que Inuyasha no dejaba de reír se puso un poco exasperada…-No te burles!...-Dio media vuelta entrando en la habitación y deteniéndose en la ventana de espaldas a Inuyasha…

-Oye…ahora era mi turno no?... tú ya me habías visto en ropa interior…-Otra risa salió incontrolablemente de su boca, a decir verdad le costaba trabajo recuperar el aliento entre risa y risa… Pero creyó que ya no era apropiado burlarse. Retomó la calma y la tomó por los brazos, pero la chica lo zafó. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha supo que se le había pasado la mano…

-Oye… tranquila…- la giró hacía él. La chica lo miraba enfurecida, esquivó la mirada dorada del chico que la cautivaba y se giró de nuevo. Ahora ella reía divertida, quería cobrársela…

-Aome…no estarás molesta por eso verdad?...- El silencio de Aome le hizo temer lo peor… "Rayos!"…-Vamos Aome…

Aome lo miró a los ojos con la misma mirada de enfado, y al notar que Inuyasha estaba preocupado, soltó una carcajada…

-Jajajaja…Caíste!...

-Qué! oO…

-Tontito… cómo iba a molestarme por eso?...- Se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Feh!...- "Me engañó"…

-Jajaja… Pero me tomaste por sorpresa…

-Y eso que?...

-Cómo que qué?...

-Qué tiene de malo?... Además no vi nada que no quisiera ver…

-Inu-ya-sha…- arrastró las sílabas cómo queriendo propinarle un regaño… (N/A jaja ABAJO!)…

-Qué?... Es verdad.- temió seguir hablando pero le fue imposible callarse, sabía que el verla así no era nada grave, después de todo, si ella aceptaba, la vería así todas las mañanas…- No vi nada malo… al contrario… fue algo…hermoso..- Notó que Aome se ponía roja de nuevo.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Fue un beso de los buenos días bastante bueno. La chica se separó de él recuperando el aliento y recordó que su amiga no estaba en la habitación.

-Oye… sabes dónde está Sango?...

-Salió…

-Tan temprano?...

-Temprano, Aome son las diez de la mañana…

-Ah si?...

-Pero no te culpo, yo también acabo de levantarme…

-Entonces, Cómo sabes que salió?...

-Pues porque Miroku tampoco está…Dejaron una nota en la mesa. Fueron a comprar algo de víveres a la aldea…así que estamos solos…- Se acercó a Aome que estaba roja por la insinuación, pero no lo esquivó.

La tomó por el rostro sin previo aviso y la acercó a él en un rápido movimiento al cuál Aome no alcanzó a reaccionar. La besó con tal desesperación, que Aome creyó que se le iría el aire. Correspondió al beso apasionado al cual era sometida sujetando a Inuyasha por el cuello y permitiendo que la lengua del joven se internara en su propia boca examinando cada centímetro de esta. La imagen volvía a su mente haciéndolo arder más en deseo… La separó un poco de él, y la tomó por la cintura elevándola unos centímetros del piso para después dejarla caer suavemente en la cama. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero era una urgencia sentir su cuerpo junto el suyo. Sentirla y amarla. Aquella toma de conciencia que hasta ayer le parecía lo mejor, ahora parecía no tener razón. Él mismo parecía haber perdido la razón, solo sentir su cuerpo frágil le hacía perder la razón. Se posó arriba de ella y recorrió su cuello saboreándolo con su lengua y labios.

Aome dejaba escapar suspiros, que al principio eran calmados, pero que poco a poco se volvían más intensos. Era el tercer encuentro de ese tipo (N/A tercer encuentro de ese tipo eh? No encuentro de tercer tipo jajaa) entre ellos y ninguno sabía si podían ser capaces de frenarse en cualquier momento. Resultaba obvio que los dos se deseaban entre sí, se habían ido despertando sensaciones que ninguno había podido sentir antes con alguna otra persona. Estaban seguros que su amor era correspondido y sabían que si alguna vez querían entregarse por primera vez, la persona que tenían frente ellos, era la indicada.

Siguieron sintiéndose entre sí. Acariciando y conociendo el cuerpo del otro, pero sin atreverse a ir más allá. Un ruido en la planta baja y la voz de Miroku anunciando su llegada, hizo que se separaran y que comenzaran a reír por la travesura que acababan de cometer. Inuyasha se incorporó de la cama y se arregló las ropas. Le hizo una seña a Aome con su dedo índice de que guardara silencio. La chica se levantó remedándolo e Inuyasha posó un suave beso en sus labios. Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Aome lo siguió después de unos minutos.

Sango estaba sacando de las bolsas lo que acababan de conseguir, mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku cuchicheaban algo que, con la llegada de Aome disimularon.

-Mira Aome, los aldeanos fueron muy amables con nosotros. Nos dieron un poco de víveres y algunas plantas medicinales por si acaso y todo solo porque Miroku les dijo que una posible tempestad se aproximaba…

-Feh! Sigues con tus charlatanerías de monje?..

-No son charlatanerías Inuyasha… Después de todo mi padre era un monje de prestigio…

-Sí y pervertido también… ¬ ¬ …

-Ejem, ejem… pero espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada. No quisimos despertarlos…

-Aarrgg… Miroku guarda silencio…- hizo una serie de muecas y señas a su amigo el cual, al principio no comprendía, pero que después acabo por entender…

-Ah! Sí... señoritas verán, Inuyasha y yo estábamos pensando que podríamos ir a acampar al bosque. ¿Qué les parece?...

-Acampar?...

-Sí… Tengo un par de casas de campaña. Podemos llevar comida y acampar en medio del bosque, mañana regresaremos temprano…

-Me parece buena idea, así conoceremos el bosque…

-Bien, entonces ¿por qué no preparan algo de comer? Mientras tanto Miroku y yo prepararemos las casas de campaña…

-De acuerdo…Nosotras prepararemos la comida…

Se quedaron en la cocina, mientras los chicos salían a preparar lo necesario para la excursión. Las parejas de amigos aprovecharon el momento para platicar entre ellos, ya que, con la unión entre Inuyasha y Aome, no habían tenido mucho tiempo. Sango se había enterado un día antes por medio de Miroku, que Kikyo estaba en la casa de Inuyasha, pero no se lo había podido decir a su amiga. Aome la notó un poco nerviosa…

-Sango, estás bien?...

-Ah?.. sí. Jaja…- "Tengo que decírselo"…

-Segura?...

-Ehmm… pues sí, digo no… bueno Aome, verás…tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé como lo tomarás…

-Sobre qué?...

-Es sobre Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha?...qué pasa con él?...

-Pues…es que… ay Aome, no quiero que tengas problemas con él por mi culpa pero es mi deber decírtelo…

-Sango me estás preocupando… ya dime qué es…

-Está bien, pero promete que lo tomarás con calma si?... Inuyasha te contó que estuvo comprometido antes?

-Ah! Es eso?... claro que sí, me lo dijo hace poco, antes de comenzar a andar…

-Ah… jeje y te dijo con quién?...

-Claro que me dijo con quien…

-Kikyo…

-Sí, ella… porqué?... hay algo que no sepa?...

-Pues… vive con él...- deseó no habérselo dicho, ya que vio como la expresión de su amiga cambiaba de pronto.

Aome recordó el malentendido del día anterior y que Inuyasha le había ocultado que la tenía viviendo con él, pero también recordó que Inuyasha no la engañaba con ella, así que calmó a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé… me enteré ayer…

-Ayer!... y, no hay ningún problema verdad?...

-Pues yo espero que no. Ella solo vive en su casa por protección. Entre ellos ya no hay nada… lo sé…

Sango dio un gran suspiro sabiendo que ya todo estaba bien.

-Me alegro… no pensé que estuviera jugando contigo pero, más vale prevenir no?...

-Gracias Sango…- La alegría le regresó al rostro mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y ya veo que las cosas van muy bien verdad?...

-Ah?... sí… de maravilla…

-Aome, no me digas que ustedes ya…

-No!... cómo crees?...- Se sonrojó tratando de no recordar que habían estado a casi nada de hacerlo…

-Bueno, yo solo decía… pero no deberías avergonzarte…

-La verdad es que, hemos estado a punto…

-Lo sabía!...

-Shshh!...

-Lo siento… y que los frena?...

-Pues, la verdad no lo sé… Supongo que aun no es tiempo…Pero a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos juntos, yo sé que me ama. Y yo lo amo más que nada…

-Entonces?...

-Entonces qué?...

-por qué no lo hacen?...

-Sango!...deberíamos?...

-Pues, si los dos se aman… porqué no?

-Bueno es que yo siempre pensé que, solo me entregaría al hombre con el que me casara…

-Y quien te dice que no te casarás con él?...

-Cómo crees?... aun somos muy jóvenes…

-Pero lo amas no?...

-Sí ya te lo dije…

-Aome, no deberías tener miedo… te lo digo por que ya pasé por eso…

-Ah no?... y dime… qué se siente?...

-Jajajjaajjaaja….

-Qué?...

-No nada, perdón… es que, no pensé que me preguntaras algo así… Pues no puedo decírtelo con exactitud, solo que, es lo más maravilloso que me haya ocurrido… Y mira que Miroku es un caso especial eh?...

-Pero… no tienes miedo ahora que, ya te entregaste, que algo pase?...

-Lo tuve en ese momento… pero, Miroku lo sintió y me juró que nada nos separaría… y yo le creí…Sé que él ya había estado con otras mujeres, pero, modestia aparte, también se que ninguna es como yo…Así que, en mi opinión, no deberías tener miedo a algo tan hermoso…Pero mejor nos apresuramos con la comida antes de que nos maten eh?...

-Sí…- Comenzaron a preparar una gran cantidad de emparedados y botanas. Aome seguía pensando en lo que su amiga le acababa de confesar y en lo que ella misma ya había descubierto. Sabía que ya no era una niña y que ese tipo de decisiones eran muy importantes, pero también sabía que lo amaba y que ser suya, no debía ser una mala experiencia…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(N/A bueno este diálogo tal vez parezca algo tosco pero, todas sabemos que así hablan los hombres no? Y más sobre estos temas)

-Y bien Inuyasha, por fin eres de los míos?...

-De que estás hablando?...

-Vamos, no mientas sé que tú y la señorita Aome…

-Cállate!... Claro que no…

-Y se puede saber que estás esperando?...

-A darle el anillo…

-Aaahh Inuyasha… tienes muy poca experiencia…

-Feh! Yo no soy un pervertido como tú comprenderás… sabes que Aome sería la primera…

-Pues si lo sé… y si no te avergüenza decirlo pues a mí tampoco me avergüenza saberlo…

-Aaargg y porqué habría de avergonzarme!... Aome es la primera mujer que amo… y creo que aun no es tiempo de… hacerlo…

-Y hasta cuando será tiempo?... No me vas a negar que… bueno, tú sabes… tu cuerpo reacciona de cierta forma cuando estás con ella…

-Pues sí pero… Eso es normal no?...

-Normal?... pues si me lo preguntas a mí…

-Olvídalo, para ti nada es normal…

-Ser de poca fe…

-De cualquier forma, hoy mismo pienso proponérselo…

-Se lo propondrás?... que directo…

-Matrimonio!...

-Ah…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo estaba listo para partir. Cuando eran las cuatro de la tarde, salieron de la cabaña cargando todo lo necesario, caminaron a lo largo del bosque guiados por Inuyasha, quien era el único que conocía el lugar. Algunas veces se detenían a descansar pero siguieron avanzando hasta encontrarse en un lugar apropiado para acampar. Inuyasha y Miroku montaron las casas de campaña mientras Sango y Aome ponían un mantel sobre la tierra para comer. Terminaron de instalarse y comieron. La tarde caía y Sango y Miroku habían ido a conseguir un poco de ramas o troncos para encender la fogata, dejando a unos incrédulos Inuyasha y Aome… -Conseguir ramas… Feh! Si como no…- Inuyasha llevaba consigo el anillo, pero no se atrevió a dárselo aun… Primero quiso llevarla hasta un arroyo cercano…

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Aome lo miraba maravillada. Era un angosto arroyo que corría separando la tierra, dejando ver al otro lado una gran cantidad de arbustos repletos de flores de todos los colores y tamaños. Ese lugar mostraba una mezcla exquisita de aromas. Agua, pino, flores, tierra. Todo olía tan delicioso. El viento soplaba delicadamente, apenas provocando un pequeño escalofrío a la chica. Inuyasha la cubrió con su cuerpo, abrazándola. La tomó en sus brazos y la cargó cruzando el arroyo pisando una serie de piedras que sobresalían de este llegando así, a donde los arbustos y las flores yacían.

Aome no dejaba de verlo, podía notar el deseo que brillaba en los ojos del chico y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo… Se fundieron en un apasionado beso haciéndoles perder el aire. Aome lo sujetó por el cuello mientras que Inuyasha, sin dejar de sujetarla, la recostaba suavemente sobre el pasto y a lado de algunas flores. Quedaron así, Inuyasha sobre ella, besándose y sintiéndose amados. Se separaron un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Inuyasha tomara una flor color amarilla y la colocara en el oído de la chica. Aome le sonrió, provocando que Inuyasha se sonrojara y así despejara de una buena vez sus dudas. Hasta apenas ayer dudaba sobre hacerla suya, pero hoy, no podía sacarse ese deseo del cuerpo y del alma. La necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo permitiendo que sus manos exploraran lugares desconocidos.

Aome sabía que lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y sus caricias sobre su cuerpo le hacían perder la cabeza. Se mordía los labios para tratar de contener la gran cantidad de suspiros que querían emanar de ellos, cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar las caricias de Inuyasha… Susurraba su nombre implorándole no detenerse…

El chico retiró la blusa y el pantalón que vestía Aome, para dejarla así en ropa interior. Comenzó a recorrer con sus labios todo el cuerpo de la chica iniciando por el cuello, siguiendo con sus oídos a los cuales mordía sutilmente y decía cosas dulces…-Aome… Quiero… quiero que estés conmigo…-

Sentía las manos de la chica sujetándolo con fuerza por la espalda y escuchaba los suspiros que escapaban de su boca… Bajó más por el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica, primero los sintió con la punta de sus dedos apenas rozándolos, pasó sus manos a la espalda de Aome para poder desabrocharle el brasier. Lo desabrochó y bajó lentamente los tirantes acariciando sus hombros. Cuando lo hubo quitado por completo, quedó asombrado por la belleza de la chica que ahora lucía más como una mujer. Comenzó a rozarlos primero para después probar su sabor, que le parecía exquisito. Bajó por su estómago hasta llegar a su vientre. Deslizó lentamente la ropa interior y la quitó por completo dejándola desnuda y totalmente a su merced… No lo podía creer, la tenía ahí, bajo él, desnuda y dispuesta a entregársele. La miró por varios segundos provocando la impaciencia de la chica quien lo besó de nuevo con pasión y en un movimiento, que ni el mismo Inuyasha supo cómo ocurrió, lo dejó bajo ella… Ahora era su turno para satisfacerlo…

Se colocó encima de él, sentándose entre su estómago y su vientre besando su pecho y sintiendo sus músculos con sus manos. Era tan atractivo. Quería sentir cada centímetro de él, probar cada trozo de su piel que parecía tan apetecible. Terminó por desvestirlo bajando sus bóxer sintiendo cómo su organismo reaccionaba al roce de sus caricias y asombrándose al darse cuenta de cuanto podía satisfacer a la persona que tanto amaba y que en aquél momento deseaba tanto… Inuyasha sentía la respiración tan agitada y el pulso tan acelerado que pensó podría caer muerto en aquél mismo lugar ante tanto placer. Sintió como Aome acariciaba sutilmente su masculinidad y emitió un solo grito de placer que sería suficiente para no poder resistir más y tomarla por la cadera para tenerla de nuevo debajo de él pero esta vez totalmente extasiado y dispuesto a consumar el acto…

La chica sonrió complacida y cerró los ojos esperando que la hiciera suya, pero esto, para su sorpresa, no sucedió. Solo sintió como Inuyasha se acercaba a su rostro para besarla con la mayor calma. Aome abrió los ojos teniéndolo frente ella…

-Aome… No quiero hacer nada que no quieras…

La chica solo sonrió tiernamente y acarició su rostro acercándose a su oído para susurrarle algo…

-Inuyasha, lo único que quiero, es estar a tú lado…

Inuyasha comprendió entonces, que la chica quería estar con él y que así pudieran ser uno mismo…

La besó con calma tomándola por la cadera y elevándola un poco… Ambos sintieron un único roce en aquél lugar por el que ambos estarían unidos… Aome ahogó un gemido en la boca de Inuyasha y éste la penetro lenta y cuidadosamente sintiendo como Aome le mordía accidentalmente el labio como reacción. Creyendo que la había lastimado abrió los ojos asustado y observó cómo rodaba una lágrima por el rostro de la chica.

-Aome! Estás bien?...Te lastimé?...

La chica le observó con un amor inmenso dándose cuenta de cuanto le importaba… No podía responder con tranquilidad, ya que, el sentirlo dentro de ella era razón suficiente para que siguiera complacida. Solo le sonrió…

-No Inuyasha… esta lágrima… es de felicidad… porque ahora yo… yo soy tuya… y de nadie más…-

Siguió besándola y luego bajó de nuevo hasta sus pechos acariciándolos y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Aome se arqueó hacia atrás sintiendo el apacible ritmo que llevaba Inuyasha, pero que, poco a poco, iba incrementando… Ambos sentían un placer indescriptible, no querían separarse… Sus cuerpos sudaban y sus gargantas se sentían un poco cansadas por sentir y aclamarle al ser amado cuanto le amaba…

Llegar al clímax, no fue tarea difícil para ninguno de los dos. No era solo la unión entre sus partes íntimas, sino que también eran víctimas de caricias, palabras, besos, suspiros… Todo junto hacía que los dos ardieran más en deseo con forme el tiempo avanzaba y no quisieran separarse uno del otro…

Ambos creían que en cualquier momento podían caer rendidos. En algunas ocasiones Inuyasha bajaba el ritmo, pero al sentir las caricias y los besos de esa chica a quien tanto amaba y al escuchar como era complacida, le hacían aumentarlo haciéndose sentir muy dentro de Aome… La chica lo sujetaba con fuerza por la espalda encajándole casi las uñas, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado sudorosos, pero no era razón suficiente para separarse. Cada vez que alguno llegaba al clímax solo lo manifestaba con palabras… -Te Amo… Te Amo…-

Era lo único que se decían y que sentían. Cuando la fatiga los alcanzo, Inuyasha bajó el ritmo y Aome dejó de morderse los labios. Trataron de recuperar el aliento separándose un poco. Fue entonces, cuando Inuyasha supo que era la ocasión perfecta para pedírselo… Tomó su chamarra y sacó la cajita blanca. Aome lo miró extrañada y sintió como volvía a su lado para cubrir con la chamarra su cuerpo desnudo. La noche había caído sobre ellos y el viento soplaba más fuerte. Se recostó de nuevo junto a ella y retiró un mechón de cabello de su rostro que había quedado inmóvil y adherido debido al sudor, lo pasó detrás de su oído y le sorprendió ver que la flor amarilla aun seguía ahí. La miró con detenimiento y una inmensa ternura.

-Aome…Eres tan hermosa…- Se acercó a ella besándola y sintiendo como su cuerpo y el de la chica volvía a arder y comenzaban a respirar agitadamente de nuevo… La tomó por la cintura e hizo que se sentara junto con él. La abrazó después del beso aspirando su aroma dulce y sintiendo como la chica le susurraba algo al oído…

-Te Amo Inuyasha…

-Yo también… Aome?...

-Si?...

La separo para tenerla de frente y acariciarle el rostro y decirle por fin lo que tanto quería…

-Cásate conmigo…- Tomó una de sus manos y dejó ver el interior de la cajita blanca. Tomó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como su corazón latía apresuradamente. Sabía la respuesta, ni siquiera tenía que pensarla. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos dejando caer una. Estaba tan feliz, acababa de entregarse al hombre que amaba y ahora sabía que se casaría con él…

Inuyasha temió la respuesta al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Aome. –Entiendo que si no estás preparada…

-Sí…- dijo casi en un susurro que Inuyasha no alcanzó a escuchar bien, o más bien, quería estar seguro de la respuesta…

-Qué?...

-Dije que sí Inuyasha… Sí quiero casarme contigo…

El chico sintió como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se abalanzó hacia la chica quien reía y lloraba por la noticia… Cayeron de nuevo en el pasto riendo como dos niños felices con la idea de casarse. Se besaron sintiéndose nuevamente parte del otro.

-Aome… Quiero que sepas, que yo también soy tuyo y de nadie más…

La chica se quedó callada recordando las palabras de Kikyo… -_Verás que te divertirás… es muy hermoso… Cuando iba ahí con Inuyasha la pasábamos genial…- _ "Entonces ellos no"... Sonrió feliz. Él también se había entregado por primera vez. Y había sido a ella. Que feliz la hacía… Cuanto lo amaba… Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, causando extrañes en Inuyasha.

-Aome, qué ocurre?... No estás feliz?...

-Inuyasha… soy la mujer más feliz del mundo… porque estoy contigo… y me casaré con el hombre que amo…- Lo besó con la calma acostumbrada provocando que Inuyasha sintiera un hormigueo en su cuerpo…

-Será mejor que regresemos… Sango y Miroku deben estar preocupados…

-Feh! Si, ya me imagino que preocupados deben estar…

Se vistieron entre besos y miradas, aunque algunas veces se volvían a despojar de la poca ropa que llevaban encima entre sí. Regresaron donde Sango y Miroku quienes los miraban curiosos y notaron un resplandor en la mano izquierda de Aome. Supieron que ya se lo había dicho y que obviamente la chica había aceptado. Evitaron decir algo así que solo entraron a una casa de campaña, asumiendo que la pareja dormiría junta…

CONTINUARA….

**Hola, bueno primero quisiera saber si me pasé de… tono… jajaja… la verdad es que no sabía si ponerlos juntos o no… pero bueno me pareció buena idea que se le declarara así… o uds. Que opinan?... jeje muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews!... en verdad mil gracias!... ojalá que les siga gustando… bye bye…**

**P.D. Una cosa q m ha venido atormentando, tengo una idea para la historia, pero temo que sea muy, tele novelesca, jeje, así que bueno pues me gustaría saber si a uds les gustan las telenovelas, jaja… Me gustaría saber si quieren que la ponga o de plano mejor me pongo a pensar en otra cosa… jajaja… muchas gracias por su ayuda y apoyo… bye!**


	21. XXI El Plan de Sesshomaru

**XXI.- **_El Plan de Sesshomaru…_

Kikyo sentía como la sangre hervía por sus venas, si bien no amaba a Inuyasha, no le gustaba perder y menos un hombre. Estaba acostumbrada a conseguir el hombre que quisiera y ahora le molestaba que una "escuincla" como ella la llamaba, como lo era Aome, le quitara al hombre que estuvo a punto de tener en su poder y los millones que eso implicaba.

Había llamado a Sesshomaru, pero éste le alegó estar ocupado y no poder atenderla. Desesperada por no ser atendida, llamó Naraku…

-Naraku, necesito que me ayudes…ese estúpido de Inuyasha está interesado en alguien y más y yo ya no…

-Eres una Idiota…

-Qué?...

-Lo que escuchaste… déjame decirte, mi querida Kikyo, que ya no me interesa ese Imbécil de Inuyasha…

-Pero si él es…

-Debido a tu total incompetencia, tuve que mandar a Kagura a tratar ciertas relaciones…

-Cómo?... Kagura?...

-Así es Kikyo, Kagura…

-Pensé que te había traicionado…

-No es tan tonta para hacerme eso… La tengo bien controlada…

-Y qué relaciones está tratando?...

-Unas bastante interesantes…Pero ese no es asunto tuyo… Será mejor que regreses Kikyo, Inuyasha ya no me interesa…

-Estás loco?... no me daré por vencida…

-Mejor regresa antes de que te arrepientas Kikyo…

-Ja! Te dije que ese estúpido iba a caer y va a caer entiendes?...

-Cómo quieras, pero yo ya no quiero intrometerme te queda claro?... Sí continúas en esto, será bajo tu propio riesgo…

-Eres un imbécil… cobarde…

-Yo también te quiero, querida Kikyo…- Colgó el auricular y sonrió complacido. Ya no la necesitaba más, ahora tenía una nueva "jugada" llamada Kagura…

A Kikyo parecía no calentarla ni el sol, todo le estaba resultando al revés. ¿Quién demonios se creía Naraku para echarla así como así, pero ahora, con mayor razón, debía apoderarse de Inuyasha, costase lo que costase. El celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó en la pantalla azul el nombre de Sesshomaru y atendió la llamada…

-Vaya, hasta que apareces…

-Veo que no puedes estar un solo instante sin mí Kikyo…

-No digas tonterías, tenemos que hacer algo rápido. Esa escuincla enredó a Inuyasha…

-Lo sé…

-Lo sabes?...Cómo que lo sabes?...

-Sí, lo sé. Y no seré el único…

-No te entiendo, habla claro…

-Mejor iré para allá, tengo que hacer una llamada. Te veré después…

-Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!... Maldición…

Sesshomaru colgó la llamada con Kikyo y marcó un número de larga distancia. Una joven le respondió del otro lado en otro idioma, le ordenó que lo comunicara con el embajador Taisho y así lo hizo.

-Sí?...

-Padre?...

-Sesshomaru, que sorpresa, pasa algo?...

-Bueno me pediste que estuviera al pendiente del inútil de Inuyasha y eso hice…

-No lo llames así, es tu hermano menor…

-MEDIO hermano, por desgracia…

-Vamos Sesshomaru, pensé que lo habías olvidado…

-Olvidar?...Pretendes que olvide que abandonaste a mi madre para irte con esa… otra mujer…

-Yo no la abandoné y lo sabes… pero dudo mucho que tu llamada sea para recordar el pasado…

-No, claro que no… Parece ser que Inuyasha se ha reconciliado con Kikyo…

-En verdad?...que maravillosa noticia… al fin Inuyasha sentó cabeza… La hija del primer ministro de China y el hijo del embajador deben contraer nupcias…

El joven de cabellos blancos sonrió complacido, todo parecía salir según lo esperado…

-Pero no es seguro…

-Cómo?... ¡¿Cómo que no es seguro!...

-Kikyo está viviendo con él pero….

-Pero?...

-Inuyasha no parece muy convencido…No me extrañaría que volvieran a separarse…

-Ja! Eso si yo se lo permito… Inuyasha debe comprender de una buena vez que lo mejor para todos es ese matrimonio…El Lunes saldré a primera hora para Japón. No le digas nada, será sorpresa…

-Si, vaya sorpresa se va a llevar…

-Esos dos se van a casar, de eso me encargo yo…

Terminó la llamada bastante satisfecho por los resultados obtenidos. Sabía que su padre era bastante autoritario y que Inuyasha no podría negársele. Todo parecía salir perfecto ahora solo necesitaba que Kikyo enredara a Inuyasha… Tomó un frasco de gotas y lo observó sonriente. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su departamento para encontrarse con Kikyo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche se asomaba celosamente trayendo con ella una inmensa tranquilidad en aquél lugar. Después de charlar y anunciar su compromiso Inuyasha tomó a la chica entre brazos y la metió en la casa de campaña, dejando a unos quisquillosos Sango y Miroku que no tardaron en remedarlos e irse a dormir también. (N/A jaja mal pensados). Inuyasha la tenía entre sus brazos observándola con una ternura indescriptible, acariciaba su cabello zaceándose con el aroma de la chica. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, diciéndole que la amaba, más que nada ni nadie. Recordar que ahora era suya y él era de ella, era una fuerte dosis de amor y cariño.

Aome abrió los ojos despacio topándose con otros de color miel. Le sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo. Esos besos que solo ella sabía dar y que volvían loco a Inuyasha. Aun era de noche y el frío comenzaba a calarse, la estrechó más contra su pecho, quería sentirla más cerca…

-Perdón, no quise despertarte…

-Siempre y cuando despierte a tu lado, todo está bien…

-Oye…

-Sí?...

-Gracias…

-Gracias?... de qué?...

-Por todo esto… por ser mía y de nadie más… por confiar en mí… por estar a mi lado…Quieres que siga?...

Aome lo miraba asombrada. Definitivamente había descubierto a un Inuyasha que nunca imaginó. Sintió mariposas en el estómago. No podía sentir mayor felicidad en su alma y corazón, se había entregado al hombre correcto. Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, le sonrió tiernamente…

-Tonto… Todo eso lo hago porque Te Amo… más que nada… además…

-Además?...

-Además tú también eres mío, recuerdas?...

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?...-le sonrió de cierta forma seductora haciendo recordar a la chica su encuentro.

-Inuyasha!...

Se echó a reír contagiando a la chica, se acercó a ella y se posó arriba sujetándola por el rostro…

-Eres… hermosa…- Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse y comenzar a reír después, a causa de Inuyasha quien le hacía cosquillas al tiempo que le propinaba besos pequeños y rápidos por todo el rostro y le aclamaba cuanto la amaba…-Te Amo… Te Amo…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vaya! Al fin llegas…

-Tantas ganas tenías por verme?...

-No digas tonterías… y bien?...Cuál es tu plan?...

-Es muy fácil Kikyo, si esto no lo haces bien, lo perderás entiendes?...

-De qué se trata?...

-Llamé al gran Inu Taisho…

-Qué!... Estás loco?...

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido…

-Qué diablos tienes en mente Sesshomaru?...

-Mi padre sabe que estás viviendo aquí, con Inuyasha… Le hice creer que se habían reconciliado…

-Si Inuyasha se entera de esto… se echará todo a perder…

-No debería…- sacó el frasco de gotas y se lo tendió…

-Qué es esto?...

-Úsalo… por lo visto no has podido enredarlo por méritos propios, así que eso te ayudará…

-Quieres que lo drogue?...

-Si es la única forma, claro…

-Y después?...

-De lo demás se encargará mi padre…

-Eres un maldito… Nunca me has dicho porque lo odias tanto…

-Confórmate con saber que lo odio y que gracias a mí, lo enredarás nuevamente…

-Engreído… Qué es lo que quieres?...

-Qué quiero?...

-Todo esto no lo harás por ayudarme o si?...qué quieres a cambio?...

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura estrepitosamente haciéndola suspirar… -Tú sabes lo que quiero…-

Kikyo no pudo resistir su propuesta y lo besó apasionadamente tomándolo por el cuello y recostándolo en el sofá. Las ropas no fueron difíciles de sacar, la urgencia por sentirse era mayor... Después de haberse acostado con ella, Sesshomaru se levantó y comenzó a vestirse dejando asombrada a Kikyo quien todavía sentía arder la sangre y el cuerpo…

-A dónde crees que vas?...

-Ya recibí mi pago, ya me voy…

-Crees que puedes dejarme así?... No soy una cualquiera!...

-Por favor Kikyo, eso díselo a idiotas como mi hermano…Yo te conozco perfectamente…

-Idiota!...lárgate!...

-Más te vale que hagas las cosa bien entiendes?...

-Lárgate!...

Sesshomaru salió de la casa dejando a Kikyo en el sofá. Kikyo se sentía usada y sucia. Ya conocía perfectamente esa sensación pero esta vez, estaba harta… Se encargaría de que Inuyasha fuera suyo y de nadie más, así tendría que olvidar aquella sensación…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban guardando las casas de campaña mientras Sango y Aome tomaban un baño en el arroyo...

-Espero que ese pervertido de Miroku no venga a espiarnos…

-No creo Sango, lo has cambiado mucho…

-Tú crees?...

-Sí…- Algunos arbustos se movían misteriosamente asustando a las chicas y haciéndolas gritar. Miroku e Inuyasha al escuchar el grito, salieron corriendo rumbo el arroyo. Cuando llegaron vieron que Sango y Aome estaban paradas tratando de esquivar algo dentro del agua, al ver dos chicos gritaron aun más fuete y trataron de cubrirse como mejor pudieron…

-Aaaaaaahhhh!...

-Maldito Miroku pervertido qué haces aquí?...

-Inuyasha!...- (N/A jaja ABAJO!) tomaron dos pequeñas piedras y se las arrojaron…

-Aaarggg! Pero quien demonios las entiende?... No vinimos a espiarlas Miroku, explícales!...- Volteó buscando la respuesta de su amigo pero vio cómo este tenía la boca abierta y seguía observando a las chicas…-Miroku!...- Recordó que Aome también estaba ahí y sintió celos. Le propinó un coscorrón haciéndolo reaccionar…

-Qué?... me hablabas?...

-Feh! Maldito pervertido… ven acá…- lo tomó por la solapa de la playera y lo haló alejándolo del lugar...

-Pero a dónde me llevas?... lo que vimos es algo hermoso…

-Cállate!...Libidinoso… más te vale no haber visto más de la cuenta eh?...

-Te dije que nos espiarían…Y bueno qué era eso?...

-Creo que era una rata…o algo así…

-Mejor nos vamos ya…

Salieron del arroyo envueltas en una toalla. Los chicos las esperaban sentados con las casas ya guardadas. Todos se sonrojaron al encuentro, recordando el pequeño incidente…

-Sanguito, estás bien?... Las escuchamos gritar y fuimos a ver que ocurría…

-Cállate!... pervertido…

-Aome, estás bien?...- Se acercó y la cubrió con su cuerpo, aun sentía celos de Miroku…

-Sí…

-Mejor se visten…Miroku ahora es nuestro turno de bañarnos…- Se alejaron, dejándolas solas para vestirse.

Una vez limpios y vestidos comenzaron el regreso a la cabaña. Llegaron en la tarde, empacaron sus cosas y regresaron a la ciudad. Hicieron varias escalas, primero dejaron a Sango en su casa para después ir a dejar Miroku a su departamento. Por último Inuyasha dejó a Aome en su casa…

Bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta y tenderle una mano a la chica…

-Llegamos…Sana y salva…

-Muchas gracias por todo Inuyasha, te aseguro que nunca olvidaré este viaje…

-Más te vale… Oye…qué le dirás a tu mamá?...- le señaló el anillo con la mano.

-Pues la verdad…

-Así?...

-Y cómo quieres?...

-Bueno pero, es que quiero pedirle tu mano…

-Lo sé, pero no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento… por qué no lo dejamos para otro día eh?...

-Pues si tu quieres…

-Sí…Mejor me meto antes que sea más tarde. Nos veremos mañana si?...

-Puedes apostarlo…- la tomó para despedirse de ella y la observó subir las escaleras del templo para después desaparecer…Subió a su auto y partió. Llegó exhausto a su casa entró a su habitación y le sorprendió encontrar a Kikyo en ella…

-Kikyo, qué haces aquí?...

-Inuyasha!... que bueno que llegas… te extrañaba tanto…- se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Inuyasha retrocedió un poco.

-Gracias… pero dime qué haces en mi habitación?...

-Ah! Pues trataba de arreglarla… tienes un gran desorden eh?... pero creo que ya está lista… te prepararé algo de cenar quieres?...

-No, gracias… estoy algo cansado, creo que solo me daré un baño y me meteré en la cama… mañana debo ir a la escuela…

-Pero Cómo?... te atreves a rechazarme?... anda cena conmigo, me lo debes después de dejarme abandonada aquí…

-Kikyo, yo…

-Nada! Te bañas y cenamos de acuerdo?...- le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto. Inuyasha suspiró derrotado y se dio un baño para cenar con Kikyo y dormir…

-Qué huele?... no me digas que cocinaste?...

-Es una sorpresa, verás, yo también aproveché este tiempo a solas… Aprendí algunas recetas por televisión…- Sirvió dos platos con arroz y guisado de carne, los puso en la mesa al tiempo que encendía dos velas. Inuyasha se sirvió un poco de whiski en las rocas…

-Me sirves un poco?...

-Claro… no sabía que te gustara el whiski…

-No sabes muchas cosas sobre mí Inuyasha, a pesar de haber estado comprometidos nunca terminaste por conocerme…

Inuyasha le tendió el vaso con la bebida y ambos se sentaron en la mesa…

-Ay! Tonta olvidé la sal…-Quiso pararse por ella pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Yo iré no te levantes…

-Gracias…Creo que la dejé a lado de la estufa…- Vio como entraba a la cocina y esto lo aprovechó para sacar el frasco con gotas y ponerle una generosa cantidad a la bebida de Inuyasha, lo guardó rápidamente al notar que el chico regresaba…

-Aquí está…

-Sí, gracias… quiero proponerte un brindis…

-Un brindis?...

-Ajá… por ti y por tu regreso…- levantó su vaso, esperando que Inuyasha la remedara. Y así lo hizo. Golpearon sus vasos y la chica dio un pequeño sorbo, por otro lado, Inuyasha bebió el resto de un solo trago. Kikyo lo miró satisfecha y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "Ahora sí Inuyasha, no podrás negarte"… A mitad de la cena Inuyasha sentía que le giraba la cabeza, se lo acreditó al cansancio por el viaje. Kikyo pudo ver que las gotas hacían efecto, y supo que era hora del siguiente paso… se levantó de su asiento y encendió el estereo dejando como fondo una canción suave. Inuyasha la miró extrañado…

-No me negarás una pieza verdad?...- le tendió una mano.

-Kikyo, lo siento mucho pero no me siento muy bien… no quiero desmayarme aquí…

-Ay, vamos…por favor… solo una pieza si?... y te prometo que después yo misma te llevo a la cama…

-De acuerdo, pero solo una…- tomó su mano aceptando su propuesta. La tomó por la cintura y la guió en el baile. Se sentía fatal, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, incluso veía a dos Kykios delante de él. Se tomó la sien extrañado…

-Estás bien?...

-Sí… Ya se me pasará…-Siguió bailando con ella, aunque por momentos era ella quien lo guiaba.

-Inuyasha?...

-Sí?...

-Creo que nunca te dije lo feliz que era a tu lado…

-No, creo que no…

-Pues ahora te lo digo… Era muy feliz…- La mano que posaba en la espalda del chico, la bajó lentamente. Inuyasha sintió el roce pero no se inmutó, la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para prestarle atención a eso.

-Sabes?... creo que… te sigo amando Inuyasha…- El chico abrió los ojos perplejo y sintió como sus labios eran tocados por los de la chica. Trató de zafarse pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía. Observó cómo la chica lo llevaba hasta su habitación y lo recostaba sin dejar de besarlo. Sintió como lo desvestía poco a poco pero, no podía evitarlo. Sus manos y piernas no le respondían y Kikyo no parecía escucharlo…

-Kikyo…No, basta… estás cometiendo un error…Kikyo…- La última imagen que tuvo ante sí fue la de Kikyo frente él sonriéndole y deseándole buenas noches. Segundos después, cayó en un profundo sueño…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Qué raro…Ya es muy tarde e Inuyasha no llega…

-Tranquila, no debe tardar, verdad Miroku?...

-Así es señorita… no se preocupe Inuyasha seguro llega después…

-No lo sé… tengo un mal presentimiento…

-No empieces Aome… tú y tus presentimientos…

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire sí?...

-Quieres que te acompañe?...

-No, gracias, no es necesario…- Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió al campo de la escuela. De pronto, una mano masculina la haló apoyándola contra la pared, quiso gritar pero una palma se lo impidió…

-Hola Aome, cuánto tiempo…- retiró su palma lentamente.

-Tú?... Qué es lo que quieres?... déjame en paz…

-Que raro que mi estúpido hermano no esté contigo… que no era tu guardaespaldas?...

-Inuyasha no es ningún estúpido… y tampoco es mi guardaespaldas…

-Sí, y tampoco está contigo… que raro verdad?... en dónde se habrá metido?...

Aome comprendió que Sesshomaru trataba de decirle algo, pensó que le había ocurrido algo malo a Inuyasha y le exigió decirle lo que supiera… -Qué hiciste?... Qué le hiciste?...

-Yo?... Nada…

-Qué sabes?... Dímelo!...

-Por qué no lo investigas por ti misma?...Nos veremos…- se alejó dejándola echa un lío y un mar de preocupaciones, las ideas más horribles pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna parecida con la realidad… Como pudo, salió de la escuela esquivando a Sango y Miroku y partió hacia la casa de Inuyasha…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo la boca seca y percatándose que se encontraba desnudo. Volteó confundido y se topó con Kikyo, ahí con él, en su cama, desnuda. Abrió los ojos sorprendido e incrédulo tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, pero era en vano. Se levantó de la cama frotándose la cabeza, aun le dolía. Se puso la bata de baño y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta semiabierta. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre. Fue a atender la puerta y se sorprendió aun más al encontrarse con…

-Padre!...

-Inuyasha, que bien que estés en casa…- lo pasó por alto y entró a la casa. El chico aun anonadado, dejó la puerta principal abierta y fue a atender a su inesperada visita…

-Qué haces aquí?... creí que estabas en China…

-Y estaba, pero me enteré de la gran noticia…

-Gran noticia?... cuál?...

-Por favor Inuyasha no es necesario que finjas más… soy tu padre recuerdas?...

-De que estás hablando?...- Justo cuando Inu Taisho iba a responderle apareció Kikyo envuelta en una sábana.

-Qué ocurre escuché voces…- Su padre esbozó una sonrisa al comprender la situación. Se giró hacia su hijo y lo miró cómplice…

-Lo ves?... No es necesario seguir ocultándolo…

Inuyasha entendió entonces, lo que su padre estaba pensando…-No!... no es lo que piensas!...Kikyo explícale!...

-Explicarle qué?...Que anoche nos reconciliamos?...

-QUÉ!... nosotros no…

-Ay Inuyasha, no lo recuerdas?...

-Bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar… y ya tienen fecha?...Bueno no importa, la veremos después…

-Un momento! Fecha?...

-Claro que fecha Inuyasha…Nuestra boda debe ser inolvidable…

-Estás loca?... Yo no…- Creyó que el mundo se le venía encima, detrás de Kikyo y su padre estaba Aome, asomada en la puerta con la cara blanca y los ojos llorosos. Era obvio que acababa de escuchar todo. "Aome"…

La chica no pudo seguir en aquél lugar y salió corriendo, llorando y con las palabras aún resonando en su mente… "Nuestra boda debe ser inolvidable"… Se le oprimía el pecho al recordar esas palabras y ver aquella escena…

Inuyasha ni siquiera tuvo el valor para seguirla, aunque una parte de él se lo exigía. Se quedó ahí parado aun sin saber con exactitud lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?... ¿En verdad se había reconciliado con Kikyo?.. "No! Eso es imposible yo amo a"… "Si la amaras, no la harías sufrir, recordarías lo de anoche…aunque es más que obvio lo que ocurrió entre Kikyo y tú"… Sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, era cierto. Las imágenes no mentían, hablaban por sí solas…

CONTINUARA….

**Hello bueno sé que muchas querrán matarme o no?...hay demasiadas razones en este capitulo y no las culpo… Pero si he de confesarles algo es que, este capítulo me ha costado MUCHO trabajo, no quería defraudar a nadie, así que hice lo mejor que pude y ojalá les guste… Perdón por la tardanza, pero como les decía, no tenía ni idea de que escribir (y hay dos testigos) jaja… Pero no me queda mas que agradecerles y decirle que creo que ya viene el fin, jeje…**

**Así que se aceptan jitomatazos (presiento que habrá muchos) de todo tipo y todos son muy importantes… Muchas gracias por dejarme saber su opinión y leer mi fic! En verdad gracias!... hasta luego…**


	22. XXII El error de Kikyo

**XXII.- **_El error de Kikyo…_

No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Cómo era posible que su realidad hubiese cambiado tan rápido y tan ilógicamente?... La mujer que amaba acababa de írsele entre las manos…¿Por qué no la siguió?...¿Por qué no le explicó?... "Explicar qué?... Imbécil! Ni si quiera puedes recordar lo que hiciste…La engañaste!"….

Pero, en verdad la había engañado, la evidencia era notoria sin embargo, no lograba recordar algo. Inu Taisho miraba a su hijo extrañado, le daba gusto volver a verlo y saber que se casaría con Kikyo pero, Inuyasha no parecía muy convencido al respecto. Kikyo sabía que tenía que hacer o decir algo, sino el teatrito se le caería.

-Y bien señor, qué opina?... No es maravilloso que su hijo y yo hayamos regresado?...

-Ehm… sí Kikyo, claro que es maravilloso…- Siguió mirando a su hijo quien permanecía inmóvil sumido en sus pensamientos…-Hijo?... estás bien?... parece que has visto un fantasma…

Kikyo sabía que Inuyasha no se conformaría con saber que habían tenido relaciones, tenía que hacer más…-Inuyasha, amor?... porqué no le platicas a tu padre cómo me has vuelto a conquistar eh?...

Esas palabras lograron sacarlo repentinamente de sus auto reproches, Amor?... volverla a conquistar?... qué demonios decía Kikyo?… -Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada...

-Explícame como es eso hijo, cómo no puedes recordar eso?...

-No lo sé…- Su cabeza giraba rápidamente, tenía que saber que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto recordó un detalle…- mejor sería que me explicaras qué haces aquí…

-Pues vine debido a un llamado de Sesshomaru…

-Sesshomaru!...

-Sí, él fue quien me informó la gran noticia…me dijo que Kikyo estaba viviendo aquí contigo…

Kikyo abrió los ojos sorprendida, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y las manos comenzaron a sudarle…-Que gran detalle no crees Inuyasha?...

Inuyasha permaneció callado, sacando conclusiones poniendo a trabajar a mil por hora su mente, percatándose de inmediato… ¿Por qué demonios iba Sesshomaru avisarle de eso a su padre?... ¿Cuándo se lo había avisado?... Si en realidad se había reconciliado con Kikyo, eso habría sido apenas la noche anterior, ¿Cómo diablos iba a enterarse tan pronto su padre?...Ahora resultaba obvio que Sesshomaru había planeado todo aquello, apretó los puños enfadado y torció la mandíbula "Maldito Sesshomaru"… Entró a su habitación dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta dejando a Kikyo bastante preocupada y a su padre confuso…

-Qué le ocurre?

-Tal vez esté cansado… seguro que se dará un baño…

-Bien, no importa… iré a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes aquí en Tokio, después visitaré a Sesshomaru, dile a Inuyasha que regresaré por la noche…

-Claro, se lo diré…

Inu Taisho salió de la casa dejando a Kikyo muerta de la preocupación. Comenzó a caminar por toda la casa, yendo y viniendo, frotándose las manos tratando de pensar en algo. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue dormirlo, así se calmaría y evitaría una catástrofe segura… Entró a la habitación de Inuyasha y este se encontraba hecho un animal tratando de vestirse lo más rápido posible…

-Inuyasha?... qué ocurre? Estás bien?...

-Kikyo, déjame solo por favor…

-Estás muy tenso… quieres algo de tomar?... Un café, un té, un whisky?...-Trató de tomarlo por la espalda y propinarle un masaje pero Inuyasha la esquivó. Estaba bastante molesto pero, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa. Dio un suspiro y trató de calmarse internamente…

-Un whisky estaría bien…

Kikyo sonrió complacida. Salió de la habitación para prepararle la bebida…Inuyasha trató de calmarse, se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró derrotado. La ira y la impotencia se adueñaban de su mente, recordó a la chica en su puerta y la lágrima en su rostro, su rostro pálido y la forma en que negaba con la cabeza... "Aome"…Su corazón se oprimió, la amaba, la amaba tanto. Se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos visualizando la chica de cabellos negros…De pronto recordó algo, o mejor dicho, recordó que no recordaba nada… Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó de un solo movimiento, salió para encontrarse con Kikyo, y con la respuesta a su pregunta…

Kikyo se encontraba de espaldas con un frasco oscuro en sus manos, el cual Inuyasha reconoció de inmediato… Kikyo añadía bastantes gotas a la bebida, cuando terminó se guardó las gotas en la bata y dio la media vuelta encontrándose con Inuyasha que la miraba molesto, emitió un leve grito y dejó caer el vaso provocando que se hiciera añicos en el piso…

-Inuyasha…

-Tú… fuiste tú…

-No, te equivocas… yo… yo puedo explicarte…- Comenzó a retroceder ante un Inuyasha que comenzaba a acorralarla…

-Por eso no recuerdo nada… Tú y Sesshomaru… esas gotas, son las mismas que utilizó con Aome…¿Cómo pudiste Kikyo?...- La había acorralado al fin y la sujetó fuertemente por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla sin importarle si la lastimaba…-Naraku nunca quiso matarte no es así?... Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo!... Volví a creerte!... HABLA!... Fuiste tú verdad?...

-Yo solo… yo no quería…-Comenzó a llorar y sollozar dándose cuenta de su error…- Inuyasha, tienes que entenderme… yo te amo…-

-NO, tú no me amas… no eres capaz de amar a nadie!... si me amaras no me harías esto… tu lo único que amas es mi dinero no es así?...

-Tu no entiendes… Si mi padre se entera que te he perdido, no querrá saber nada de mí… tenía que asegurar mi futuro, tenía que asegurarte a ti!...

-Estás loca… no puedo creerlo, soy un estúpido… te creí… confié en ti después de lo que me habías hecho!... pero tu y Sesshomaru no se saldrán con la suya entiendes?...- Salió echando chispas de coraje azotando la puerta con la única intención de visitar a su medio hermano…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome seguía avanzando sin saber con exactitud hacia donde, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver, de escuchar… Inuyasha se casaría con ella, se habían reconciliado… "Porqué!...Porqué Inuyasha!"… Se tiró al pasto con la mirada baja y las manos empuñadas, varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro para después caer en sus piernas. No podía creer que estuviera pasando eso, se había entregado a él, le había entregado más que su cuerpo, y él… él… Abrió los ojos recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos, fue como si hubieran accionado el botón "play" en su memoria, lentamente fueron pasando por su mente, como película, los momentos que habían pasado juntos, las palabras dichas y las caricias dadas… Su primer beso, los tormentosos silencios, el rescate de Sesshomaru, los abrazos, las miradas… la entrega… la petición de matrimonio y… esas palabras, esas palabras que causaron tanta emoción y felicidad en el corazón de Aome…

**FLASH BACK…..**

-Cásate conmigo…- Tomó una de sus manos y dejó ver el interior de la cajita blanca. Tomó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como su corazón latía apresuradamente. Sabía la respuesta, ni siquiera tenía que pensarla. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos dejando caer una. Estaba tan feliz, acababa de entregarse al hombre que amaba y ahora sabía que se casaría con él…

Inuyasha temió la respuesta al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Aome. –Entiendo que si no estás preparada…

-Sí…- dijo casi en un susurro que Inuyasha no alcanzó a escuchar bien, o más bien, quería estar seguro de la respuesta…

-Qué?...

-Dije que sí Inuyasha… Sí quiero casarme contigo…

El chico sintió como su corazón quería salir de su pecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se abalanzó hacia la chica quien reía y lloraba por la noticia… Cayeron de nuevo en el pasto riendo como dos niños felices con la idea de casarse. Se besaron sintiéndose nuevamente parte del otro.

**-Aome… Quiero que sepas, que yo también soy tuyo y de nadie más…**

La chica se quedó callada recordando las palabras de Kikyo… -_Verás que te divertirás… es muy hermoso… Cuando iba ahí con Inuyasha la pasábamos genial…- _ "Entonces ellos no"... **Sonrió feliz. Él también se había entregado por primera vez. Y había sido a ella. Que feliz la hacía…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Le había pedido matrimonio, y se había entregado a ella… Esto no podía estar sucediendo, Inuyasha no sería capaz de hacerle eso… -Esto tuvo que ser una trampa… Inuyasha no me haría esto… él me ama… yo lo sé…- Abrió aun más los ojos cuando recordó porque presenció todo eso…-Sesshomaru… fue él…- Se puso de pie y limpió su rostro de toda lágrima restante… Ahora que sabía que había sido una trampa regresó a la casa de Inuyasha para aclarar las cosas sin embargo, no se encontraría con él…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo caminaba por toda la casa echa un lío, con una infinita preocupación y rabia recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo. Llevaba su celular en la mano y marcaba y colgaba inmediatamente después, obviamente no obtenía respuesta. De vez en cuando sus ojos soltaban una lágrima pero, eran lágrimas de coraje e impotencia. Sabía que todo se había arruinado y que, una vez más, se le había escapado Inuyasha.

Aome llegó a la casa de Inuyasha y notó que su carro no estaba… "No está aquí", pensó. Intentó dar media vuelta e irse pero recordó a Kikyo, esa mujer que le daba mala espina y que además le provocaba mucha lástima. Pero ahora quería enfrentarla, decirle en la cara que no le qitaría a Inuyasha, su Inuyasha. Se posó frente la puerta y justo cuando quiso llamar, se detuvo al escuchar gritos y una conversación…

-Eres un Idiota!...al fin contestas…Inuyasha me descubrió!... va en camino a tu departamento…

-Inutil!... te advertí que tuvieras cuidado!...- Esta parte de la conversación no la escuchaba Aome sin embargo, resultaba obvia la respuesta para Kikyo, además Aome sabía perfectamente con quien hablaba esa mujer…

-No me culpes del todo!... se enfureció a partir de que tu padre le dijo que eras tú el causante de su visita… No se te ocurrió pensar en eso!...Ahora sabe que tu y yo…

-NO!... momento… esto es solo culpa tuya Kikyo, no trates de embarrarme…tu fuiste la inútil aquí…

-QUE!... COMO TE ATREVES!...TE ADVIERTO QUE SI ME HUNDO YO, TE HUNDES CONMIGO!...

-No seas ingenua, quien crees que lleva las de perder?... Yo o la mujer que descubrió mi hermano la engañaba por dinero?... la hija de un importante mandatario… tu padre ya te tenía advertida Kikyo, me pregunto que hará cuando se entere que su única hija resultó todo una fichita…

-No te atrevas a decirle a mi padre! Y Yo también puedo hablar!... puedo decir que te acostabas conmigo mientras yo estaba comprometida con tu medio hermano!...

Aome sintió una punzada en la cabeza… "Que hizo que?"… Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Inuyasha?...

-No eres tan estúpida Kikyo… eso solo acabaría por hundirte más, y lo sabes…

-Ya veremos!...- Sin más colgó su celular y arrojó todo lo que se le cruzó en su camino… tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sabía de lo que era capaz su padre… -Qué voy a hacer… qué!-

Se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, Kikyo dio un leve grito y brincó de susto… Sería Inuyasha?... Su padre?... No eso era imposible, no pudo haberse enterado tan pronto… Trató de calmarse antes de abrir la puerta y estar cara a cara con Aome…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el trayecto estuvo a punto de chocar varias veces pero, no era razón suficiente para desistir y querer hacer pagar a Sesshomaru… Cuando al fin llegó al edificio, bajó del auto y entró en el ascensor, subió y estuvo a solo segundos de tirar la puerta a golpes antes de que esta fuera abierta dejando ver a Sesshomaru no tan sorprendido por el encuentro…

-Maldito!...- tiró un golpe directo pero impreciso hacia el rostro de Sesshomaru, quien tomó su brazo y lo torció ligeramente causando algo de dolor a Inuyasha quien no se inmutó para nada…

-Que agradable visita hermano… a qué debo el honor?...- Sonrió ligeramente sabiendo a la perfección que causaba repugnancia en su medio hermano…

-Eres un maldito!... creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya no es así?...

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…

-No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo!...- Se acercó hasta él y lo tomó por la solapa, tratando de levantarlo y encarándolo…-Querías alejarme de Aome no es así?... RESPONDE!...

Sesshomaru no parecía intimidado, seguía mostrando la misma mirada fría e indiferente…-Y qué ganaría yo con eso?...- Se zafó de su hermano sin dejar de mirarlo…

-No lo sé… dímelo, qué ganarías con eso?...Pensé que te había quedado claro que Aome nunca estaría contigo…

Sesshomaru abrió un poco más los ojos, Inuyasha acababa de dar con el clavo…-Ja! No seas estúpido!... No soy tan mediocre como para intentar algo así por una mujerzuela como esa…

Un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula hizo que girara el rostro y quedara de espaldas, se tomó la mandíbula como tratando de acomodarla y se percató que estaba sangrando…

-AOME NO ES NINGUNA MUJERZUELA!...entiendes?...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Jaja, veo que en verdad te importa no es así?...- Hizo un rápido movimiento y golpeó con bastante fuerza un pómulo de Inuyasha, este cayó de inmediato al suelo…-No vuelvas a tocarme Idiota…

-Aaarrggg…. Feh! No creas que esto se quedará así Sesshomaru!...- Se incorporó de inmediato y se abalanzó a Sesshomaru cayendo al piso dando y recibiendo golpes. Ambos maldecían y se quejaban. Minutos después con rastros de sangre y moretones en el rostro fueron detenidos por su padre quien llegaba pidiendo una explicación…

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tu?...

-Así es Kikyo… te sorprende?...- Entró en la casa pasándola por alto. Kikyo cerró la puerta tratando de reincorporarse por la sorpresa, intentó disimular…

-Inuyasha no está… pero le diré que viniste a verlo…

-No es necesario… no entré por él…

-Ah no?... entonces dime, que puedo hacer por ti?...

-Por mi?... nada… pero por ti, será mejor que te vayas…

-Cómo?...

-Te aconsejo que te vayas antes que Inuyasha se entere que tu Sesshomaru tenía algo desde hace tiempo….-

Kikyo sintió como se le agolpaba la sangre…-Qué dices?...

-No es verdad Kikyo?... No te acostabas con él mientras estabas comprometida con Inuyasha?...

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo…

-Por favor Kikyo, no es necesario que sigas fingiendo… lo sé todo… se que tú y Sesshomaru planearon todo esto para separarnos y que tu te quedaras con gran parte de su dinero…vas a seguir negándolo?...-Aome sabía que la tenía en sus manos, y a pesar de querer descubrirla y acusarla, una parte de ella sentía lástima y sabía que no sería correcto hacerlo…

Kikyo solo la miraba incapaz de hacer o decir algo. Tragó saliva sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta y una fuerza que oprimía su corazón…Y ahora que iba a hacer?...

-No pienso hacer nada si prometes no acercarte de nuevo a Inuyasha…

-No vas a hacer nada?...

-No sé porque te empeñaste en esto, pero estoy segura que ahora te arrepientes… Será mejor que vayas donde tu padre y seas tu quien le explique lo ocurrido…

-Pero Inuyasha, seguro él querrá hundirme por lo que hice…

-El no es así… Inuyasha sería incapaz de hacerte eso…además no pienso permitirlo…

-Aome tú…

-Eso no significa que me agrade lo que hiciste… Pero espero que te quede claro que Inuyasha y yo nos amamos…

-Porqué haces esto?... Por que me dejas ir después de lo que hice?...

-El perdón es de los que saben mirar solo hacia delante…No quiero tener el mínimo recuerdo sobre esto…Será mejor que te vayas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aunque separados físicamente, ambos seguían enfrentándose con la mirada. Miradas llenas de rencor y deseo de venganza… Inu Taisho estaba en medio de los medios hermanos tratando de entender que ocurría…

-Y bien?... Me dirán que es lo que ocurre?...

-Tu hijo está loco… se atrevió a venir hasta aquí para insultarme y agredirme…

-Eres un cobarde!... porque no le explicas lo que hiciste!...

-De qué están hablando?... Sesshomaru?...- Se giró hacia él buscando una respuesta sin embargo, Inuyasha interrumpió…

-Anda, dile… Explícale cómo con ayuda de Kikyo planeabas enredarme porque nunca aceptaste que te quitara a Aome…

-Qué?... Hiciste eso Sesshomaru?...

-No seas ridículo Inuyasha… no lo hice por eso… lo único que quería era hundirte…

-Entonces lo admites?...

-Sí padre… Y no hubiera llegado tan lejos de no ser por ti…

-Qué?...

-Te sorprendes?... No fuiste tú quien siempre me dijo que no me rindiera ante nada?... No eras tú quien se empeñaba en casar a Inuyasha con esa mujer solo por relaciones públicas?... Fue tu afán por lograr tus ambiciones quien me ayudo en todo esto…No me dejarás mentir hermanito…

-Feh!... no me interesa seguir cayendo en tus juegos Sesshomaru… ahora que está claro que Kikyo y yo no nos casaremos me voy… tengo algo que arreglar…

-Inuyasha, espera… tenemos que hablar hijo…

-Ahora no padre… tengo algo muy importante que solucionar…

-De qué se trata?...

-Ya lo sabrás…- Salió del departamento y bajó por el ascensor. Inu Taisho se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar los hechos. Miró decepcionado a Sesshomaru, quien seguía con la misma mirada indiferente, sin inmutarse por la situación comprometedora. Sabía que era su derrota y ahora no le quedaba más que aceptarla…

cOnTiNuArA….

**Hola! Sí lo sé… merezco un gran golpe… y de más… perdón por la demora pero, creo que no me sentó muy bien el regreso a clases… pero en fin aquí esta este penúltimo capítulo, espero les guste… Si no ya saben que se aceptan jitomatazos… gracias por todo!... bye…**


	23. XXIII Tú y Yo En la Eternidad

**XXIII.- **_Tú y Yo… En la Eternidad…_

De regreso a casa iba un poco más relajado, sin embargo una preocupación aun yacía en su mente. Tenía deseos de estar con ella y explicarle todo lo ocurrido pero, que le diría?... Cómo iba a darle la cara?... a pesar de saber que todo fue una trampa, no estaba seguro sobre si había o no tenido relaciones con Kikyo… Se sentía sucio. Sabía que no podía llegar así con ella, así que decidió ir con Kikyo y hacerla hablar…Entró a su garage y estacionó su auto. En cuanto entró a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, le gritó esperando que aún estuviese ahí para responderle sus dudas…

-Kikyo!...Kikyo! sigues aquí?...- No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Se decepcionó un poco, ahora que iba a hacer?... Se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando derrotado y cansado. Cerró los ojos tratando de acomodar su mente echa un desastre. De pronto, sintió como dos manos lo rodeaban por el cuello y le daban un masaje. Abrió los ojos súbitamente imaginando que se trataba de Kikyo, pero al agachar la mirada hacia las manos, observó en una de ellas un anillo de oro con un diamante. No pudo creer lo que pensaba, así que giró el rostro y comprobó que se trataba de ella…

-Aome…- dijo casi en un suspiro, tenerla tan cerca después de tanta tensión y miedo por perderla le quitaron la respiración…

-Kikyo se ha marchado… es mejor así… estás muy tenso, deberías relajarte…- lo tomó por el cuello y acercó su rostro al suyo rozando apenas sus labios… Inuyasha cerró los ojos esperando el beso. Cómo la necesitaba, cómo necesitaba tenerla cerca, besarla, acariciarla, decirle cuanto la amaba… Al sentir el roce de Aome, no pudo contenerse y se incorporó para halarla hacia él y tenerla más cerca…

-Aome… te necesito… te necesito tanto… lo que viste no es lo que parece…

-Lo sé… Kikyo me lo dijo todo… y también sé que eres incapaz de hacerme algo así…

-Entonces tú… no estás molesta conmigo?...

-No seas tonto… sé que todo fue una trampa…confío en ti Inuyasha…

Esas palabras resonaban dentro de él… "Confía en mí… Confía en mi!"… Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Es la primera persona que me lo dice"… Aome notó que le sonreía y no entendía muy bien porque…

-Qué te pasa?...- Pero no recibió una respuesta verbal. Se vio sorprendida por un impulso de Inuyasha quien la tomó por el rostro para besarla con desesperación y pasión.

-Aome… Te Amo… Te Amo tanto… gracias… gracias por confiar en mí…- Aunque no comprendía muy bien, Aome solo lo miraba extrañada pero llena de felicidad por que al fin estaba con él y sabía que ya nada los separaría.

-Tonto…- Se dejó alcanzar por otro impulso de Inuyasha, quien esta vez no solo la besó. La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación recostándola en la cama…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y todo eso pasó ayer?...Vaya!...

-Lo que importa es que todo se solucionó no Aome?...

-Sí…

-Y qué pasó con Kikyo señorita Aome?...

-Pues se fue a China, con su padre… dijo que le explicaría la situación antes que se hiciera un escándalo…

-Y Sesshomaru?...

-Mi padre lo mandó a Estados Unidos… está en un "retiro", por así llamarlo…

-Retiro?... no entiendo…

-Después te explico Sanguito… a propósito Inuyasha, tu padre comprendió tu compromiso con la señorita Aome?...

-No le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo… Le dije cuanto la amaba y que mi madre fue mi principal motivación…

**FLASH BACK**

-Qué bueno que aceptaste venir hijo…

-Solo vine a explicarte las cosas…- Nunca se habían llevado bien, Inuyasha siempre se sintió incomprendido desde la muerte de su madre y en cierta forma tenía razón… Por otro lado, Inu Taisho sabía que había cometido un error y estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo…

-Supe que estás comprometido…

-Feh! Te lo dijo Sesshomaru?... qué mas te dijo?...

-No fue él… yo lo investigué…

-Me estabas investigando!...

-NO!... yo solo… quería saber que era eso que debías arreglar…Soy tu padre, tengo derecho…

-Y hasta ahora reconoces que eres mi padre?... Por favor, yo solo era el hijo que te permitiría mantener las relaciones con China no es así?... Nunca te importó saber si yo la amaba… nunca mostraste el mayor interés hacia mí… no te quedó mas remedio que marcharte a China para huir del recuerdo de mi madre…

-Inuyasha, por favor… no me trates así… reconozco que no te tomé en cuenta y que cometí muchos errores… pero, perdóname… después de todo eres mi hijo… y aunque no lo creas, somos muy parecidos…lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz…

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres tienes que saber que sí, estoy comprometido… su nombre es Aome y es la mujer de quien estoy enamorado… Estoy seguro que me ama tanto como yo… en cuanto termine su carrera vamos a casarnos…

-Ya veo… si esa es tu voluntad, no tengo nada que decir… solo espero ser invitado a la boda…- Un silencio siguió. La tristeza se hacían notar en los ojos de Inu Taisho, el arrepentimiento era notorio. Inuyasha se mostraba más tranquilo, había logrado reprocharle y desahogarse con su padre, nunca se creyó capaz de encararlo así… Pudo percatarse que su padre en verdad se notaba arrepentido…

-Sabes Inuyasha?... tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti…- En sus ojos se alcanzaba a notar levemente un cristalino líquido…

-Solamente ella?...- Buscó la mirada de su padre quien dejó salir al fin una solitaria lágrima. Inuyasha sintió que se le partía el corazón. Ahora estaba seguro de que, a pesar de todo, su padre lo quería…

-No, yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo…- Inuyasha se acercó hasta él para darle un abrazo al cual, Inu Taisho recibió lleno de alegría…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Ya veo… pues que bien que ahora ya nada los separa… me alegro por ustedes…

-Sí… y ahora díganos… para cuándo es la boda eh?...

Aome se sonrojó, no habían hablado de la fecha. Sintió como Inuyasha la miraba y respondía a sus amigos…

-En cuanto ambos estemos listos para ese paso… aunque nos amamos más que nada…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-A dónde vamos Inuyasha?...

-Ya lo verás…cierra los ojos… más vale que no hagas trampa eh?...- apagó el motor del automóvil y bajó de él, fue hasta el lado de Aome y le ayudó a bajar…- Ven, con cuidado…

-En dónde estamos eh?...

-Shsh… no seas impaciente…- le tomó una mano y la guió por el camino, cuando hubieron llegado a su destino se puso tras ella y le ordenó abrir los ojos…-Ya puedes abrir los ojos…

La chica obedeció y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban…-Te dije que regresaríamos…

Estaban junto un árbol grande el cual se mecía con el compás del viento. La ciudad de Tokio podía verse desde ahí, estaban en una altura considerable, Aome giró el rostro y se encontró con un mantel conocido puesto al pie del árbol…Recordó la primera vez que se encontraban ahí… desde aquella noche, se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo amaba…

-Y bien?... qué piensas?...

-Qué es un milagro que este mantel siga aquí…- El chico la miró extrañado, pero tenía razón. Cómo pudo mantenerse ese mantel ahí intacto?...-Y también que fue aquí dónde me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba…

-Ah sí?...- le mostró una sonrisa seductora a la cual Aome respondió sonrojándose. Después la tomó por la cintura para acercarla y besarla…La chica le correspondió con igual intensidad, dejándose llevar…

Inuyasha la elevó un poco para después recostarla sobre el mantel sin dejar de besarla. Aome se sostenía de su cuello y una vez recostada comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amado despojándolo de su ropa. Primero recorrió su pecho desnudo, besándolo y sintiéndolo, después bajó más para satisfacerlo… Inuyasha la besaba por todo el rostro sintiendo como era amado. La tomó por sorpresa besando su cuello y bajando hasta su pecho recorriendo al tacto su cuerpo desnudo que ahora se sabía de memoria y, sabía le pertenecía solo a él… Una vez desnudos, la penetró delicadamente sintiendo como su respiración se volvía agitada… sintiéndose dentro de ella y fusionándose casi con su alma… Aome le suplicaba no detenerse susurrándole al oído cuanto lo amaba… Decían el nombre del otro casi inconscientemente, sabiendo que eran correspondidos… El ritmo subía y bajaba pero los besos y las caricias no paraban. Había momentos en los que, en lugar de suspiros, se escuchaba un "Te Amo"… Sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar y sus corazones latían apresuradamente, pero ninguno quería detenerse, no querían separarse…

-Aome… Aome!...

-Inuyasha… Inu…yasha!…- Emitió un suspiro lleno de placer, estaba conociendo una nueva etapa, y sabía que Inuyasha también podía sentirla, lo sujetó fuertemente por la espalda para asegurar su unión, El chico intensificó un poco el ritmo emitiendo también suspiros… Las reacciones del otro las sentían junto su oído al igual que su respiración…Sabían que esa etapa era maravillosa, y que esa sensación no la cambiarían por nada… Los dos suspiraban sin control… Inuyasha, entre suspiros desbordados y la respiración entrecortada, le plasmó un juramento a la chica…

-Aome…Tú y Yo… estaremos juntos…En la Eternidad….te lo juro…- Después la besó lleno de pasión y de locura sintiendo como Aome le juraba lo mismo en un idioma diferente…

_FIN_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Hola! Pues he aquí el final… jajjaa…. No sé como me haya quedado, yo espero que bueno… y el lemon, pues, díganme si me pasé no?... jajaja no quiero comenzar a escribir hentai inconscientemente… jajajja… ojalá les haya gustado este fic… no me queda más que agradecer por todo su apoyo y su atención hacia mí… Este fic lo pude terminar gracias a su apoyo y sus reviews!... O aunque no dejaran reviews, muchas gracias por leer!... En verdad que nunca terminaría de agradecerles todo… pero no les quepa la menor duda de que les estoy muy agradecida…**

**Una pequeña nota, espero publicar próximamente otro fic sobre Inu y Aome… y para mi sorpresa uno sobre Inu y Kikyo… Sí lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendo!... jajaja, pero quería tratar, además que la trama así lo pide, pero a pesar de eso Inu y Aome pasarían muchas cosas juntos y ambos terminarían felices… jajjaa… ojalá mis lectoras que odian a Kikyo puedan leerlo y lanzarme jitomatazos… jaja me harían muy feliz si me hacen saber su opinión… Espero tener noticias suyas pronto… gracias!... y SAYONARA!...**


End file.
